


Lean On Me

by suehorsford



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dad Kane, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suehorsford/pseuds/suehorsford
Summary: A fluffy tale about the trials and tribulations of being a single parent bringing up a teenage girl and how life can suddenly change when you meet another single parent who also just happens to be hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so please let me know what you think. There will be smut eventually but I'm really enjoying writing Dad Kane at the moment!

Even though she was a grown woman, Abby found waiting outside the principal's office just as nerve-wracking as when she and a teenage Callie Cartwig had been caught smoking in the toilets. She risked a peek at the man sitting opposite her, presumably the other girl's father. This proved to be a pleasant distraction; he was pretty hot in a moody kind of way. Unruly dark hair that just skimmed the collar of his black leather jacket framed strong determined features and the hands that gripped his knees as he stared at the floor looked big and powerful.

As if he could feel he was being watched, he glanced up at her and regarded her silently through eyes the colour of freshly roasted coffee. His mouth was set in a firm line, his stubbled jaw jutting forward as if he was about to pick a fight with someone. There was something hard and uncompromising about him, yet she couldn't help but find him disturbingly attractive.

His steady gaze unnerved her and she gave him an uneasy smile.

"I never thought I'd be doing this again."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm glad you can joke about it," he said.

She flushed. Obviously he thought Clarke was the instigator of whatever had gone on. And much as she hated to admit it, he was probably right. Clarke wasn't a bad kid as sixteen year olds went, but she'd inherited Jake's love of mischief and Abby's habit of acting first and thinking later, which wasn't the best combination.

The door to the principal's office opened and Mr Jaha came out to greet them. "Mrs Griffin, Mr Kane, thank you so much for coming."

He ushered them into his office where Clarke was sitting with a pretty, dark-haired girl. The other girl looked up at her father expectantly as he came in then dropped her gaze at the expression on his face.

Abby gave Clarke a reassuring smile. Okay, so the girls had done wrong but no need to make them feel even worse. Another two chairs had been placed right next to each other and the principal motioned for them to sit. Abby sat down first and as Mr Kane took his seat, his thigh brushed accidentally against hers. The sensation sent a thrill fluttering down her spine and she mentally chastised herself. _Idiot_. He probably had a beautiful wife at home. And anyway, he wasn't exactly the most charming man she'd ever met. Trying to ignore the way her heart beat faster at his nearness, she forced herself to focus on what the principal was saying.

"We often have an increase in pranks among the pupils at this time of year," he said. "But this was very upsetting for Mrs Sydney."

Clarke looked at her mother. "Mom, it was only meant to be a little drop of blood, just enough to get us out of math for ten minutes. I didn't know I was about to start foaming at the mouth."

Abby bit her lip to stop herself smiling. "Blood capsules? Clarke, I bought those for you to use at Halloween, not to play tricks on your teachers and get out of lessons."

"Clarke appeared to be having some sort of haemorrhage," said Mr Jaha sternly. Mrs Sydney was most upset. She was about to call 911 until the girls admitted it was a silly prank."

"And what was your part in all this, Octavia?" asked her father. His voice was deep, a low rumble in his chest and Abby could swear she felt it vibrating through her body.

"I didn't take any capsules, Dad," Octavia said. "But I did encourage Clarke." Her lip trembled and Abby felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl. It was only a bit of fun after all. She hoped her father wouldn't be too hard on her.

"So what's their punishment to be then?" he asked in a tone of voice that suggested he thought hanging would be too good for them.

"Well, no lasting harm has been done," said the principal. "The girls weren’t to know that Mrs Sydney recently lost a good friend to cancer. I think a letter of apology from both girls would be a good idea but I'll leave any additional punishments for you to decide upon."

"Thank you," said Abby.

Mr Jaha got to his feet and went over to the door. "School is almost over for today so you may as well go home with your parents now, girls."

In the corridor, Mr Kane rounded on his daughter, one finger raised in the universal gesture of a parental telling off. "Octavia, you are grounded for a month."

"Oh, Dad," she whined, pouting.

He raised his eyebrows. "Want to make it six weeks?"

There was a staring match between father and daughter for a moment then Octavia lowered her eyes to glare at the floor.

"Oh please, Mr Kane," said Clarke. "Don't punish Octavia. It was all my idea. I brought the blood capsules in and I dragged O into it."

"Perhaps a month might be overdoing it a little," Abby suggested.

He turned to her and she took an involuntary step backwards. His brown eyes seemed to have darkened to a cold furious black and his lips were compressed into a thin line.

"Thank you for the parenting tips, Mrs Griffin, but I think I know how to discipline my own daughter. Maybe if you weren't so lax with _your_ daughter…' He stopped and nodded to her as if he realised just how rude he was being. "Good-bye, Mrs Griffin. Octavia. Home. Now."

"Yes, Dad," the girl sighed but Abby noticed that she slipped her arm through her father's and rested her head on his shoulder as they left and she saw the light kiss he dropped on his daughter's head. So, he may be ridiculously strict, but he was a loving dad too. Another thrill ran up her spine and she suppressed it quickly. She would not find him attractive.

"Come along, Kiddo," she said to Clarke. "You're grounded for a week by the way."

"Oh but, Mom," Clarke protested, "it’s only five days to Halloween."

Abby sighed. "Oh okay. You're grounded for five days."

"Thanks, Mom." Clarke beamed at her and Abby was glad Mr Kane wasn't around to witness just how easily her daughter could wrap her round her little finger. But then he'd never had to endure a week of Clarke being grounded. It was like water torture. Whether it was playing her music too loudly, stomping through the house like an elephant in Doc Martens or interrupting Abby's favourite TV programmes with inane comments, she always found a way to make Abby bitterly regret keeping her daughter in.

She knew she was too soft with Clarke but since Jake's death two years ago, she'd felt she had to make it up to her that she no longer had a father. Perhaps in that time she'd tried too hard to be Clarke's friend and not hard enough to be her mother.

They reached the car and she opened the door for Clarke. "In," she said, trying belatedly for some of Mr Kane's sternness. But by the way Clarke shook her head and smiled, she could see that she was fooling nobody.

"So what's Octavia's mother like?" Abby asked as she started the engine.

"She doesn't have one," said Clarke. "She died in a car accident when Octavia was seven." She lowered her voice as if someone might be listening. "She'd been drinking and Octavia was with her when she crashed."

"Oh, the poor girl!" exclaimed Abby. "And her poor father." She pulled away from the kerb, looking about her to see if he was still around but there was no sign of him.

"Oh, he's not her real father," said Clarke. "He adopted her and her older brother, Bellamy. Bell's in the army now," she added and something about the way she spoke made Abby smile.

"I take it Bellamy's cute?" she said.

Clarke shrugged. "He's okay, I suppose."

"So, was Mr Kane Octavia's uncle or something?" Abby said.

Now it was Clarke's turn to smile. "His name's Marcus, Mom and you're awfully interested in him all of a sudden."

Abby bit her lip. Touché. "I'm just taking an interest in your friend, Clarke," she said primly.

Clarke laughed. "Well, he is cute for an older guy."

"Is he? I hadn't noticed."

They drove in silence for a while and Abby realised she missed talking about him which was ridiculous.

"So, you didn't answer my question. Is Marcus Octavia's uncle or God-father or something?"

"No, he's a cop,'' Clarke said.

_Oooh, Marcus Kane in uniform. No, stop it._

"Being a cop doesn't stop him from being related to Octavia," she said.

Clarke sighed. "No, but that's how he adopted her and Bell," she said in a 'you're trying my patience, Mom' kind of voice.

They'd reached the house now and Abby pulled the car onto the driveway and switched off the engine.

"Okay, let's get inside. You can help me in the kitchen and tell me about it."

 

"So Marcus was first on the scene and he said he'd adopt O and Bell."

"What, just like that? Put the lasagne in the oven please, Clarke."

"No, there was more to it than that. Can I just go out for a little while?"

"No, you can't, Clarke. You're supposed to be grounded. And use two hands on that dish, please." Abby shook her head in exasperation. "I bet Octavia's sitting in her bedroom right now. You should be grateful I'm not as strict as Marcus Kane. At least you're only grounded for a week."

"Five days," Clarke reminded her, practically throwing the lasagne dish into the oven. "And he wasn't always so strict with her. But he was the one who found that girl in the woods."

"Oh, dear God," Abby said. That had been just over a year ago. A young girl had gone missing one evening after a row with her parents. It was thought she'd run away until she was found three days later in the woods in her underwear, her body covered in bruises, her throat cut open. Every parent of teenage girls had hugged their daughters tightly that night and sworn never to let them out of their sight.  
They'd never found the girl's killer but there'd been no more attacks since and people said it had been a stranger passing through. Gradually parents had started to relax and let go of the reins but if you were the cop who'd found the girl…

"So, he's bringing up Octavia on his own then?" she said.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Oh God, Mom, yes he's single. Can I at least go and see if Raven is in?"

Abby shook her head laughing. "Go on then, but don't bother her if she's busy."

 

*****

Abby glanced at the clock for the third time in five minutes. Where could they have got to? It wasn't like Raven to keep Clarke out late, and tonight of all nights when Octavia was with them. Her grounding had only been over for two weeks. At this rate she'd be grounded over Christmas and Marcus Kane would have another reason to think that Abby was a terrible mother.

The house phone rang making her jump and with a terrible sense of foreboding she picked it up. "Hello."

"Mom!" Clarke's voice sounded tearful.

"Clarke! Are you okay?"

"I am," she said, "but Raven's leg is broken."

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"It wasn't Raven's fault, Mom. We were driving home and this car just came out of nowhere and went straight into us."

"Where are you now?" Abby demanded, running into the hall and grabbing her jacket.

"We're at the hospital with Raven. They've checked me out and Octavia too. We're both fine."

_Oh God, Octavia._

"Is her father there? He must be furious." Her stomach churned at the thought of meeting Marcus Kane in another bad mood.

Over the past six weeks, she'd wondered whether she might bump into him in happier circumstances, perhaps at the supermarket or at the bank and she'd taken to driving past the police station a little more than was strictly necessary. But she'd never managed to catch sight of him and it was starting to become a bit of an obsession with her. God only knew why.

"Actually, Mom, O hasn't phoned her dad yet. She's too upset right now and we were wondering if you could…you know."

"You want me to call him?" Abby said, aghast.

"Well, going straight to the house would probably be better. Then you could come to the hospital together and you could calm him down on the way."

Abby sighed. Could today get any worse?

 

The Kane residence was a comfortable looking house of weathered stone halfway between the police station and the hospital. A light shone cheerfully from a downstairs window illuminating a path from which the snow had been carefully swept. Abby marched up to the front door and before her courage could desert her, she took hold of the old-fashioned knocker and rapped sharply upon the door as if she was a great deal more confident than she felt.

"Just a moment," came a deep voice and Abby caught her breath. _Dammit_. That voice did things to her insides that she didn't care to think about.

He threw open the door and his face fell when he saw her. _Charming_.

"I was expecting Octavia," he said. He looked different somehow from when she'd last seen him then she realised he'd grown a beard which softened his jaw-line, making him seem less severe, not so much of a tough guy. 

_Still hot though_ a little voice inside her whispered.

He frowned. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is it O?" He was beginning to panic and she reached out a hand to forestall him.

She smiled reassuringly. "Octavia's fine," she said. "The girls were involved in a car accident. They're at the hospital but…"

Marcus grabbed his leather jacket from a hook on the wall. "We'll take my car."

 

"I didn't get to speak to Octavia," she said as he started the engine of the Titan. "But Clarke says she's okay, just a little upset."

"I'm not surprised she's upset," Marcus said grimly. "The last time she was in a car accident, her mother was killed."

Abby's hand flew to her mouth. "I'd forgotten about that."

"So this Raven who took them out tonight, she's your lodger, I believe?" His tone of voice suggested that once again everything was Abby's fault.

"Yes, she's my lodger," Abby snapped. "And before you say anything, it wasn't Raven's fault. The other car drove into them. Raven's leg is broken apparently but Clarke is okay, thanks for asking." Her voice was shaking and tears came into her eyes. Damn him. Didn't he realise she'd had a fright tonight too?

They stopped at a red light and Marcus turned to her. His gaze softened at her obvious distress and she noticed through her tears that his brown eyes were warm and kind when he wasn't being grumpy. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just hate to think of O being in another car accident."

She reached out hesitantly and touched his hand on the wheel. "Clarke told me you were first on the scene."

He nodded as the light changed to green. "She was a tiny scrap of a thing, seven years old but she looked more like a five year old, all eyes in a little white face." He glanced at her with a lop-sided smile. "I lifted her out of the car and she wouldn't let go of me. When Child Welfare Services arrived they had to prise her hands from around my neck. They put her into foster care then they realised she had an older brother. Bellamy was fourteen and a bit wild and the foster parents didn't want to take him too. They tried to find someone to take both of them but…" He shrugged. "A cute seven year old is one thing but a fourteen year old with an attitude is quite another."

"So you took them both in?"

He smiled again, a proper smile this time that showed strong white teeth and made his eyes crinkle at the corners. "It was a bit impulsive, I suppose, but I've never regretted it for a moment."

They arrived at the hospital and Marcus switched off the engine. "I'm sorry if I sounded a bit abrupt before. It's just that O and Bell are my world and the thought of anything happening to them…" He shook his head, his voice choked with emotion. "Bell's in the army and I try not to worry too much about where he is and what he's doing. It would drive me mad if I thought too much about it. But my little O… she's right under my nose and I can keep _her_ safe at least. My mother's always telling me I should give her more freedom but it's hard."

"I know," Abby said gently. "But there's a big bad world out there and you can't protect her from it forever."

"Just watch me," he said grimly.

Abby laughed. To think she'd started out pitying Octavia for having such an over-protective dad and now she felt almost jealous. Her own father had been a good man but he'd always been a little distant with her and she couldn't imagine being loved as fiercely as Marcus loved Octavia. "Come on," she said. "Let's go and get our girls."

 

"Mom!" Clarke got to her feet as Abby and Marcus walked into the ward where Raven lay on a bed, pale and drawn.

"Clarke! Are you sure you're okay?" She ran her hands over Clarke's face as if checking for invisible wounds. "And Raven, my God, you look awful."

Raven managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Abby. You look fantastic as always."

"Where's Octavia?" demanded Marcus.

"Relax, gorgeous," said Raven. "She's just gone to the bathroom."

Marcus looked uncomfortable at being called gorgeous by a woman half his age and Abby stifled a smile. Did he not realise just how sexy he was? He sighed and sat down in a chair next to the bed and ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. One wayward curl at the front flopped over his forehead and Abby had to restrain an urge to smooth it back.

"Dad!" All eyes turned to the door where a stricken Octavia stood. Marcus didn't say a word, just stood up with his arms held out to her and she ran rushing into them.

"So how are you really, Raven?" Abby turned back to the bed to give Octavia some privacy while she was sobbing like a child in her dad's arms.

"Aahh," Raven mouthed to Abby. "He's so cute."

Abby tried to look as if she had no idea what Raven meant but if truth be told, she was very close to melting, herself. "So, Raven, tell me exactly what happened," she said, trying not to listen as Octavia's sobs died away into sniffles. Then Marcus murmured, "It's okay now, Baby. I'm here," and she had to catch hold of the sheet to stop herself from letting out a whimper.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I see," she said. "You do know I'm going to tease you mercilessly about this, don't you?"

"You were about to tell me what happened, I believe, Raven," Abby replied tartly.

Raven smirked. "Nothing to tell really. We were just driving along. I was going slowly because of the weather when the driver of this truck just lost control and went into a skid. He came towards us, in slow motion it looked like and he shunted us across the road to where a tree very helpfully brought us to a stop by slamming into my driver's door. The other driver's fine by the way. Mortified, but fine."

Clarke yawned loudly and Raven grimaced. "Sorry, Clarke. I know it's only a boring story how we almost got killed and everything."

Abby shook her head at her. "Clark honey, we need to get you home."

"I'm not tired," said Clarke.

"Neither am I," came Octavia's voice from behind them.

Abby turned carefully just in case Octavia was sitting in her father's lap. She didn't think she could take the sight of any more dad/daughter cuteness right now. Luckily Octavia was sitting in the chair and Marcus was contenting himself with standing behind her, one hand resting protectively on her shoulder.

"Can Octavia come back to our house for a while?" asked Clarke. "We need to wind down after what happened. We could watch a movie or something."

"Oh, I don't know whether Octavia's dad would…" She looked helplessly at Marcus.

"Oh, please, Dad," said Octavia. "If I went to bed now, I'd just have nightmares."

"I don't think we should impose on Mrs Griffin," he began with an uncertain glance in Abby's direction.

"It's Abby," she said firmly. "And you wouldn't be imposing. The girls are right. They've had a shock. They need to wind down as Clarke said."

"In that case, Abby," he said. "I'm Marcus, not Octavia's dad and if you're sure you don’t mind. Just tell me what time you want me to pick her up."

"Come too," Abby said, without thinking. "That is, if you've nothing on. I mean…" she stopped, flustered.

Marcus bit his lip. "Well, I suppose I could for a little while."

"Oh, don't mind me," said Raven cheerfully. "I'll just lie here with my leg in pieces. You two attend to your love life."

"Raven!" Abby felt like she could drop through the floor. "Have they said what's happening yet?" she asked her, fixing her with her best glare.

Raven shrugged. "I'm waiting for orthopaedics to come down. Listen, you guys, I could be all night. You get the girls home. If they let me out tonight, I'll call a cab."

"No need," said Marcus. He took out a pen and a piece of card from his jacket pocket and scribbled something on it. "Here you go," he said to Raven, handing it to her. "Just phone me when you're ready to leave. I'll come and fetch you."

Raven grinned at him. "I appreciate the offer, sexy, but you'll regret it when I call you at 3am."

He shook his head. "Consider it thanks for looking after my girl."

"Geez, Dad," Octavia said. "Could you embarrass me any more, do you think?"

Marcus gave a low chuckle and the sound went straight to Abby's groin. "Well there's my Octavia back again," he said. "I wondered how long it would be before you'd be back to your sweet sassy self."

"You mean Octavia is sassy too?" said Abby. "I thought it was just Clarke."

"You don't know the half of it," groaned Marcus.

"You do know it's rude to talk about people as if they're not there?" Clarke put in.

"We're your parents. It's our job to embarrass you," said Abby throwing Marcus a conspiratorial grin.

"I'm sure I could embarrass you if I wanted to," said Clarke.

Abby cleared her throat. "We need to pick up our car first. Then Marcus, you can follow us back. We'll see you later, Raven." "

Have fun, kids," Raven said. She winked at Abby "Play nice."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and the tiniest hint of smut to come

"This is a nice place you've got," Marcus said, looking around the kitchen. "I love what you've done in here."

 "Thank you," Abby said. "My husband, Jake, remodelled it just before he died." At the thought of Jake, a new and unexpected pain tore through her. This was the first time she'd felt an attraction to another man and it felt disloyal somehow as if she was cheating on him.

 The pain must have shown on her face because Marcus gave her a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. Octavia told me about your husband."

 Abby smiled back but there was a new sensation now, threaded through and around the guilt, so that she was no longer sure what she felt. Marcus had discussed her with Octavia in much the same way that she had discussed him with Clarke. Could it be that he was actually interested in her? She turned away and busied herself with the coffee-pot so that he wouldn't see the blush creeping into her cheeks.

 Tactfully, he changed the subject. "I can't believe our daughters snubbed the chance of watching Ghostbusters with us." The minute they had arrived back at the house, the two girls had forgotten all about their plan to watch a movie and had disappeared up to Clarke's bedroom. "What do you suppose is so interesting that they'd pass up the chance of a night in front of the TV with Mom and Dad?"

 His odd choice of phrasing was so irresistibly domestic after two years of being a single parent that she had to push aside the rosy little picture that insinuated itself into her mind.

 "They'll be talking about boys I should imagine," she said.

 "Oh don’t," he said, and she could hear the shudder in his voice.

 She turned to him and handed him a mug of coffee with a smile. "Your little girl is growing up fast, Marcus, and she's stunningly beautiful."

 "She is, isn't she?" he said with a proud smile. Then he shook his head. "I'm afraid boys are strictly off limits at the moment. She needs to concentrate on her school work."

 Abby was about to tell him to lighten up but she stopped herself. She'd seen what had happened the last time she'd tried to give him parenting advice and she didn't want to spoil things between then when they were going so well.

 "Shall we go and watch Ghostbusters, then?" she said.

 

 

"So did you really want to watch Ghostbusters?" she asked him. She sat on one of the two couches and tried not to look too excited when sat down next to her.

 "Why? What else did you have in mind?" he asked her. What an ambiguous question. Was he flirting?

 She blushed again. "Well, maybe something more adult…a more adult film, I mean." God, what was wrong with her tonight. Being with Marcus Kane seemed to have turned her brain to mush. If she wasn't careful she'd answer his next question with _Just take me, Marcus. Take me now._

He was gazing at her thoughtfully, his brown eyes warm and intense and she shifted in her seat.

 "What would you like to watch?" he asked.

  _You, unbuttoning my blouse,_ she wanted to say but she cleared her throat. "All the DVDs are in there," she said, pointing to a floor to ceiling cupboard built into a recess at the side of the fireplace. "Ignore the blu-rays. We can only watch them on Clarke's PS3 and it's broken at the moment. I've bought her a PS4 for Christmas but she doesn't know yet."

 "So Clarke's a gamer," he said.

 "God, yes," she said, rolling her eyes. "She's not really a girly girl at all. She like gaming, plays soccer and she told me last week she's thinking of taking up jiu-jitsu."

 "Octavia asked me the same thing," he laughed. "I've told her I'll think about it."

 "It would be good for them, I think," said Abby carefully; noting that Octavia had had to ask her father's permission while Clarke had simply announced she was going. "Girls need to be able to defend themselves."

 "Yeah, you’re right," he said somberly and Abby wondered if he was thinking about the girl in the woods. Then he smiled.

 "You know, when Octavia and Bell first came to me, I bought O a truckload of pretty dresses. She was such a sweet little thing and she'd had such a hard life with no father and an alcoholic for a mother. I wanted to spoil her, make her feel like she was Daddy's little princess." He laughed and shook his head. "She put up with it for a while. Maybe she thought it was a small price to pay for having a stable home at last. But then…" He laughed again. "It was our first battle of wills. One morning she just flatly refused to wear a dress. She told me she'd rather go out in her pyjamas."

 Abby had to laugh at the mental image. "So who won?"

 "I thought I'd won at first," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I told her that she could wear her pyjamas all day if she wished but she'd be staying in her bedroom. Anyway she had breakfast, lunch and dinner up there and I think she would have broken me eventually but then Bell came to me and reminded me why she'd been wearing the dresses I'd bought her even though she hated them. 'It's because she wants to make you happy,' he told me. He's a wise kid, you know. I do miss him."

 He went quiet and Abby saw the worry etched upon his forehead.

 "So, what happened?" she prompted him.

 He laughed. "The next day we took all of O's dresses to a charity shop and I bought her a whole new wardrobe of jeans, combats and t-shirts."

 She smiled at him. "You're a good dad to those kids."

 "I try my best," he said, "But it's hard sometimes. They don't come with an instruction manual, do they?"

 He stood up and walked over to the DVD cabinet.  "Good God, Abby," he said in horror. "They're all out of order."

 "Why would they need to be in order?" she said, smiling at discovering something new about him. She thought of the neatly cleared path and of the interior of his car, noticeably free of candy wrappers and burger boxes. Neat, tidy Marcus. How she'd love to mess him up a little, muss up his hair, drag her nails through his beard, leave lipstick marks on his bare chest.

 "Abby?"

 "Sorry, what?"

 "Where were you just then?"

 "I was…" She swallowed, looking at him. He'd taken off his jacket and the outline of his pectorals showed clearly through his grey t-shirt. "Nowhere," she lied.

 He gazed at her for a long moment without speaking then he turned back to the DVDs. "So, if we did want to watch Ghostbusters, how would we go about finding it?" he said, his voice husky.

 She got up from her seat and went over to him. "Easy, she said. "Erm…" She stared at the contents of the cabinet. There must have been well over five hundred DVDs in there. How the hell did she manage to find anything? She willed Ghostbusters to jump out at her, determined not to prove his point for him but it was impossible to concentrate when she was so near to him. She could almost smell the scent of his skin; in fact if she breathed in deeply, there it was: leather, spice and clean sweat.

 She turned to him and caught him looking at her. He stared at her for a long moment, the heat of his gaze turning her insides to liquid. Abby's mouth felt suddenly dry and she licked her lips. His gaze dropped to her mouth and he seemed about to say something when his phone rang.

 He gave a shuddering sigh as if he had been holding his breath and fished the offending article out of his pocket. The expression in his eyes said, we'll finish this later.

 "Hello. Oh hi, Raven. That was quick." Was that regret in his voice?

 "No, no," he said. "I'm just surprised it was so quick, that's all." His cheeks showed a tinge of pink and Abby wondered what Raven had said to him. "See you soon," he said, and put his phone back in his pocket.

 "She's ready for me to pick her up," he said. He seemed about to move towards her for a moment then he turned and picked up his jacket.

 Disappointed though she was at the interruption, some part of Abby was relieved. This was all happening a little too fast.

 

 

She opened the door to Marcus standing on the step, a delighted Raven in his arms.

 "Hey, Honey, we're home," she trilled, brandishing a pair of crutches.

 Abby raised one eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Marcus. I'd turn her off but I think we lost the remote down the back of the couch."

 He grinned. "It's okay. I've had the long drive from the hospital to get used to her. He stepped into the hall. "Where would you like her?"

 Raven leaned her head against his chest. "I'm quite happy here, handsome," she said with a wink at Abby.

 To his credit, Marcus didn't blush this time. He must be getting used to her, thought Abby.

 "Put her in the living-room," she said.

 He followed her in and laid Raven gently on a couch then he looked at his watch. "It's time I was getting Octavia home," he said.

 He went to the bottom of the stairs. "O, time to go, sweetheart."

 There was no answer and then Clarke appeared at the top of the stairs. "She's fallen asleep on my bed," she whispered.

 Marcus groaned loudly.

 "What is it?" said Abby.

 "Have you ever tried to take a bone from a hungry dog?" he said wryly. "It's preferable to waking Octavia, believe me. I don't know what she dreams about but she always wakes up looking for a fight. My mornings just wouldn't be the same without the sound of O's alarm clock being thrown across the room. She's broken three this year." He bit his lip. "I wonder if I could carry her to the car without waking her."

 Abby laughed. "Marcus she's not six years old. Why don't you just leave her where she is? Clarke can bunk in with me."

 Marcus looked torn. "I don't know if I'd feel right leaving her after what she's been through tonight."

 "That's okay," said Clarke brightly. "You can stay over too, can't he Mom?"

 A desperate hopefulness took hold of Abby and refused to let go. She'd decided while he was at the hospital that if anything was going to happen between them, they needed to take things slowly. After all, they were parents. They couldn't rush into anything. But faced with the thought of him going home, she felt suddenly bereft and the thought of finding him there in the morning, of cooking him breakfast was very appealing.

 "I wouldn't want to be a nuisance," he began.

 "Nonsense," said Abby. She walked back into the living-room. "Raven, you'll need to go up soon, honey. Marcus is going to sleep on the sofa bed."

 "Oh okay," said Raven but why don't the two of you just…"

 "Raven!"

 "Oh okay," Raven said. "I was hoping to watch a movie with you guys but I suppose I can watch it on my own in my room. It's not like I had a bad experience tonight or anything. If you hear any blood-curdling screams it's just me having nightmares."

 "Raven, it's nearly midnight."

 "So? It is Sunday tomorrow," said Raven. "Detective Dreamy isn't working. I asked him."

 "Detective?" Abby said, turning to him. You don't wear a uniform then?"

 "Don't worry, Abby," said Raven with a wink. "Detectives still carry handcuffs."

 Abby felt her face burning but Marcus threw back his head and laughed.

 "I don't mind watching a film with Raven if you don't," he said "It’s bound to be entertaining if nothing else. That is unless you have to work tomorrow? O said you're a doctor."

 "I'm not working at the moment," she said. At his quizzical look she said, "Another story for another day."

 "So, Raven," he said smoothly changing the subject. "Any particular film or should I just pick one out at random? That might be easier actually. Abby doesn't believe in being organised." He shot Abby a stern look which Raven caught.

 "Oh, Abby. I do believe you're being scolded," she said. "Maybe you should arrest her, detective. Lock her up for crimes against storage. You did bring your handcuffs, didn't you?"

 "What about handcuffs?" came Clarke's voice from the doorway. "I've covered O up. I tried to take her sneakers off but she kicked me so I left them on."

 "Okay, Honey. Do you want to go and get in my bed?"

 "No. I'll stay up with you. I'm not tired."

 Marcus threw Abby a look and she knew he was expecting her to be firm but she just couldn't do it.

 "Okay," she sighed.

 "Come and sit with me, Kiddo," said Raven. "Have you found a film yet, Handsome?"

 "I was thinking of this one," he said, holding up a box. "But it's an R."

 "That's okay," said Clarke. "Mom lets me watch whatever I want."

 "Clarke!" Raven said. "Cop in the room."

 "Oh, it's not actually illegal," Marcus said, handing the film to Abby. "Just not advisable." He gave Abby a look and she sighed.

 Hot he may be, but they were definitely not on the same page of the parenting manual. She could see this wasn't all going to be plain sailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and or comments very welcome. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 complete with Ian's very own joke. I do apologise for its awfulness.

The first thing Abby was aware of when she opened her eyes was that she was alone in the bed; Clarke was no longer beside her. The second thing was the radio alarm beside the bed said ten o’clock. The third thing was that she could hear voices downstairs and laughter too: Raven’s throaty giggle and Kane’s deep chuckle. Oh God! What were they talking about? She needed to get down there.

She threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. It wasn’t surprising that she’d slept in so late. What with Clarke’s snoring and the thought of Marcus Kane asleep on her couch, it was a wonder she’d got any sleep at all.

 Was he waiting for her to get up before he left? She hoped so. The thought of not seeing him was strangely unbearable. So much for her idea of wowing him with her culinary skills at breakfast. Between Clarke and Raven, he’d probably been fed pop-tarts washed down with whisky.

 She decided to delay her shower until afterwards. It would take up too much time. Besides, he’d slept in his clothes, how fresh would he be? She cleaned her teeth; she was not about to subject him to morning breath, pulled a brush through her hair and sprayed herself liberally with Coco Noir.

 She’d slept in cosy pyjamas which she had to admit had seen better days but she had no intention of letting Marcus Kane see her like that. Hanging up in her wardrobe and scarcely ever worn was a full-length nightdress of the finest black silk and a matching negligee with lace trim at the hem and sleeves. She took the nightdress off its hanger and slipped it over her head. As it pooled at her feet, she remembered why she hardly ever wore it. She really should get it taken up. Either that or give it to someone taller. Perhaps it would fit Raven.

 As she was debating what she could wear instead, she heard voices in the hall. Shit! Was he leaving already? Heedless of her trailing nightgown, she ran out of her bedroom and hurtled down the stairs intending to cut him off before he reached the door.

 She managed to get half-way down before somehow her foot caught in the damn nightdress and she travelled the rest of the way down in a rather inelegant forward roll, fetching up in a heap at the bottom.

 “Mom!” Clarke shouted in horrified embarrassment. “What _are_ you doing?”

 Then a pair of legs clad in black jeans was in front of her and she looked up to see Marcus frowning down at her in obvious concern. He crouched down to her level. “Abby, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

 “Just my pride,” she muttered, trying not to laugh while she felt like crying. Then she unfolded her legs from beneath her. “Ouch! Not just my pride.” She reached down and prodded her left ankle. “Just a sprain, I think.”

 “Let me see,” he said and he took hold of her ankle with hands that were large and warm and impossibly gentle.

 She was about to point out that she was a doctor and she didn’t need any further diagnosis but then again a second opinion was always useful.  

 “Mom, how come you’re wearing that nightdress?” said Clarke. “You didn’t have that on when…OW! Raven that was my foot!”

 “Sorry,” said Raven smoothly. “I haven’t quite got the hang of these crutches yet.”

 If Marcus suspected she was wearing the nightdress especially for him, he was a gentleman and pretended not to notice.

 “Do you need to go to the hospital?” he asked her.

 She couldn’t answer for a moment; she was caught in the spell cast by Marcus Kane’s gaze. The sun streamed in through the hall window lighting up his eyes with golden flecks the colour of fine Scotch whisky but it was the _look_ in his eyes which held her captive. Abby didn’t think she’d ever come across such an expressive gaze. It held oceans of warmth, comfort, concern and something else too, something which set her skin tingling and her pulse racing. If this went the way she hoped it would, she intended to look into his eyes at every available opportunity. Over a romantic dinner, their first kiss and then…Her thighs pressed together involuntarily at the thought of gazing into his eyes while...

 “Mom, Marcus just asked you a question,” Clarke said impatiently.

 “Oh…I…sorry.”

 “It’s okay,” said Marcus. “You’re in shock. I was asking you if you needed to go to the hospital. I can take you if you like.”

 She shook her head. “I jut need to get it elevated and put some ice on it.” She pushed herself up and took hold of the handrail for support. Gingerly she tried to put her weight on her left foot and hissed through her teeth at the pain shooting through her ankle.

 “That was silly,” Marcus chided her. “Come on, take my arm, lets get you into the living-room.”

 She took hold of his arm and took a few hops before stopping to lean on him, exhausted.

 “It would be much easier if you just carried her,” said Raven. “And you’ll enjoy it, Abs. I know I did.”

 Marcus’ lips twitched as he looked at Raven. Then he turned back to Abby. “Is that okay with you?” he asked her. “It might be easier for you.”

 She could only nod, afraid that her voice would come out as a squeak. She tried to look nonchalant as if she wasn’t melting at the thought of being lifted into those strong muscular arms.

 “Put your arms around my neck then,” he told her.

 She did as he said, then he put one hand underneath her knees and scooped her up as easily as if she were a child. She resisted the urge to lean her cheek against his shoulder and instead focused on the sensation of his hand at the back of her thighs. She could feel its warmth through the thin silk of her nightdress as he carried her into the living-room, Clarke and Octavia following behind and Raven bringing up the rear on her crutches.

 He sat her gently on the couch with her legs up then took a pillow and eased it beneath her left ankle. “Do you have some ice, Clarke?”

 “There’s a bag of peas in the freezer, Clarke,” said Abby.

 Clarke disappeared into the kitchen and Marcus sat down on the end of the couch. “Is there anything else we can do for you before we go, Abby?”

 She forced herself to smile through her disappointment. Of course he had to go. Did she really think he was going to stay here all day?

 “I’ll be fine,” she said. “I’ll just rest up here awhile.”

 “Here’s the peas,” Clarke said, giving them to Marcus rather than Abby.

 “Are you ready for this?” he said.

 “Go on,” she said.

 Gently, he placed the bag of peas on her ankle.

 “Ouch,” she winced.

 “You’ll get used to it in a moment,” he said. “Is there anything I can do to take your mind off it?”

 Raven laughed. “Now there’s an offer you can’t refuse, Abby.”

 Marcus gave Raven a look that was halfway between severity and amused exasperation then turned back to Abby. “I could tell you some of my jokes,” he suggested with a grin.

 “No, Dad,” groaned Octavia. “Not your jokes please. She’s in enough pain already.”

 “Octavia,” said Marcus. “Shall I tell you something?”

 “What?” she said suspiciously.

 “Something,” he said, grinning.

 Octavia groaned and Clarke made a sound like the swishing of tumbleweed.

 “You could tell her the one about Abby falling for you,” suggested Raven.

 “Raven!” said Abby and Marcus in unison.

 Marcus shook his head with a sheepish smile. “Listen, Abby. I really need to get back now but I was thinking…I mean say no if you want but…well you’re probably not going to feel like cooking tonight and I wondered if you’d like me to come back later and cook dinner for us all, to say thanks for letting us stay last night.”

 “Oh, you don’t need to do that,” Abby began.

 “No, but I’d like to," he said. “I cook a mean steak.”

 

 

“Oh my God, that was delicious,” said Abby, pushing away her plate.

 “It was only a steak,” said Marcus, getting up from the table and starting to clear. “But I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 “Marcus,” sit down,” Abby ordered. “You’ve done more than enough. Clarke will load the dishwasher.”

 “Oh, Mom.” Clarke pulled a face. “We were going to go upstairs.”

 Abby saw Marcus’ eyebrows raise. “Clarke, do as you’re told,” she said quickly.

 Octavia jumped up. “I’ll help you, Clarke,” she said.

 The two girls disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Marcus, Abby and Raven at the table. No-one spoke for a moment then Raven said, “Well, three’s a crowd.” She pushed herself up from the table and grabbed her crutches.

 “Raven!” said Abby, mortified. “Don’t talk nonsense.”

 “Sorry,” said Raven with a smirk. “I really don’t know what gets in to me sometimes. Bye you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 She hopped off and Marcus burst out laughing. “She’s a one-off, isn’t she? Where did you find her?”

 Abby shook her head, smiling. “Would you believe I found her in a charity shop?”

 “Are you saying somebody didn’t want her?”

 She laughed. “I was taking in…taking in some clothes of Jake’s.” She fell silent for a moment and looked down at her hands.

He reached across the table and took her hands in his. “I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what that must have been like.”

 “Have you never been married?” she asked him.

 He shook his head. “I was engaged once but I broke it off. Turned out we wanted different things.”

 “What sort of things?”

 “Kids he said. “I wanted them and she didn’t. Funny how you can spend four years with someone before finding out you’re incompatible. I’d just always assumed you see.”

 “Oh, Marcus,” she said. “And you never did have kids.”

 He frowned and smiled at the same time. “I had two amazing kids, Abby. Just not in the usual way.” He leaned forward and she felt butterflies start to do the merengue in her stomach. “If I’d had kids myself, I would have liked at least four.”

 “Four?” she repeated. “You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?”

 He gave her a one-sided smile. “Dinner tonight, that's what family life is all about. Clarke and O and Raven talking non-stop, you and I hardly able to hear ourselves think. It’s so quiet for O sometimes with Bell away. I’ve really appreciated the chance for her to experience a bit of real family life.”

 Abby felt tears start inexplicably and blinked them away quickly. “Well you know you can always have custody of Raven,” she said. “I’ll visit on weekends.”

 He laughed. God, she loved how he laughed. It started out as a rumble deep in his chest, a real man’s laugh but then by the time it reached his lips he was snickering like a naughty schoolboy.

 She gazed at him with real fondness. Even if nothing ever happened between them, she wanted him in her life, as a friend if noting else.

 He stopped laughing then and gazed back at her. The atmosphere in the room began to change, to grow heavy and crackle with a static charge. Abby felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with anticipation then Marcus’ phone rang and she let out a yelp of shock.

 “This is getting to be a habit,” he said, fishing the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the caller display and sighed. He pressed accept and put the phone to his ear. “Kane here.” He listened for a moment, a frown deepening on his forehead. “I’ll be there as soon as I can,” he said.

 He shook his head and replaced his phone in his pocket. “I’ve been called into work,” he said. “There’s been a shooting.” He grimaced. “Trikru. One of their gang is dead.” He went over to the door and shouted, “Octavia, time to go.”

 Octavia came back in pouting. “I thought we were staying longer.”

 “I know, sweetheart but I’ve been called into work. I’ll drop you at Grandma’s.”

 “She can stay here if you like,” said Abby.

 “Oh please, Dad,” begged Octavia.

 “Yes please, Marcus,” added Clarke.

 Marcus bit his lip. “I’m not likely to be back before midnight.”

 “Then she can stay over,” said Abby. “Really it’s not a problem. Look at them. How can you deny those faces?”

 On cue, Clarke and Octavia made pleading puppy-dog faces at Marcus.

 He laughed and threw up his hands. “How can I say no to three women?” he said. “Abby, you _would_ be doing me a massive favour. I won’t leave O alone at night and I hate putting on my mom all the time.”

 “Go on,” she said. “Go and solve crimes.”

 Marcus drew Octavia to him and kissed her forehead, “Be good,” he warned her. To Abby he said, “I’ll pick her up in the morning. And thank you again. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 When he’d gone, Octavia said, “ So what was the emergency this time?”

 “Oh, a shooting,” said Abby. “Someone in that Trikru gang was killed apparently.” She stopped. “Octavia, are you okay?”

 Octavia looked as if she was about to collapse. “Lincoln,” she whispered.

 “Who’s Lincoln?” asked Abby.

 “He’s O’s boyfriend," said Clarke. "Give him a ring, O. It won’t be him.”

 “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Octavia,” said Abby. Then Clarke’s words sank in. “You’re boyfriend is in Trikru?”

 Octavia stared at her, beseeching her. “Please don’t tell my dad.”

 “Oh, Octavia,” said Abby. “Your dad and I have become friends over the last couple of days. You can’t expect me to lie to him.”

 “It’s not lying if you just don’t say anything, Mom,” said Clarke. “Please. He’ll never let O over the doorstep again.”

 “He’d hit the roof,” said Octavia, tears coming into her eyes. “Please, Abby.”

 Abby sighed. “Oh okay. I won’t say anything…for now.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments very welcome. Thanks so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. It's a bit rushed but I was eager to get to the smut in chapter 5!

"Are you sure you don't want some breakfast, Octavia?" said Abby. "You need something inside you. Just try a piece of toast."

 "No, thanks, Abby. I couldn't."

 "But you've spoken to your…Lincoln, haven't you? And everything's okay?"

 "He's okay but…" Octavia put her fingers to her mouth and chewed on a nail.

 "Oh, don't do that. It's gross," said Clarke grabbing her hand.

 "What is it, Octavia?" Abby persisted. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

 Octavia sighed. "That guy who was shot? He was killed because he wanted to leave Trikru. It's not allowed. They know that when they join. And Lincoln he…he wants to leave."

 "How old is Lincoln, Octavia?"

 "He's twenty-four," Octavia mumbled, avoiding Abby's eyes.

 "Oh my God," said Abby, a horrible thought coming into her head. "Octavia, you haven't…"

 "Slept with him?" said Octavia, looking annoyed at the question. "No, I haven't. It's not like that, Abby. _Lincoln's_ not like that. He's happy to wait till I turn eighteen.

 "And how long have you been seeing him?" Abby wanted to know.

 "Nearly a year."

 "And you've hidden it from your father all this time?" Abby was torn between regret at agreeing to keep Octavia's secret and admiration for the girl at managing to keep her relationship concealed from Detective Marcus Kane.

 Octavia nodded. "Linc's been wanting to leave Trikru for years really but meeting me was what made his mind up. He says he wants to get a job and have a normal life with me." Tears came into her eyes. "But I might have to end it with him. I can't let him do something that would put his life in danger."

 "Oh, Octavia." Abby's heart ached for the girl. "Is there nothing your dad could do to help him?"

 "My _dad_? Are you crazy?" Octavia stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Abby, but you don't know my dad very well if you think he'd help. Even if Lincoln left Trikru, my dad would never allow me to see him. He'd say Linc wasn't good enough for me."

 "Your dad wouldn't even think Wells Jaha was good enough for you," put in Clarke.

 "He wouldn't," said Octavia glumly. "I love my dad more than anyone in the world except for Bell, but sometimes he drives me mad. He insists on treating me like a child when I'm obviously an adult." And she lifted her chin looking every inch the rebellious teenager. "So, between my dad and Trikru, the only chance of happiness me and Linc have is if we get away from here."

 "You wouldn't seriously do that, would you?" Abby said, aghast at the thought of what the loss of Octavia would do to Marcus.

 "Ssshh," said Clarke as they heard the sound of Raven's crutches on the wooden floor of the hall.

 Abby turned her attention to clearing the table. She loved Raven dearly but she knew that although Raven would set out to defend Octavia's secret to the death, the truth was that Raven Reyes could no more keep a secret than she could sprout wings and fly.

 "You've all gone suspiciously quiet," she said as she came into the kitchen. "Don’t tell me. You were planning my birthday surprise."

 "Yes, Raven, that was it," said Abby smoothly. "We were planning to…" She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

 "I'll go," said Clarke."

 Moments later, she was back with a very weary looking Marcus Kane.

 "Marcus!" exclaimed Abby. "You look exhausted."

 "I've not been to bed yet," he said. "We've got the suspect locked up and we've questioned him and charged him so I can finally go and get some rest." He ruffled Octavia's hair. "Have you been good?"

 "Dad," she said in disgust, pulling her head away. "I'm not six years old."

 "I take it since you're in one of your moods that the answer's no," he said dryly. "Abby? Has she been any trouble?"

 "Oh no," said Abby. "None at all."

 He frowned at her and she tried desperately not to blush. "You don't sound very convincing, Abby."

 Damn, it was so difficult to lie to a detective. "Well," she said slowly, as if she was reluctant to tell him. "I put the z bed in Clarke's room so they could have a proper sleepover and they sat up talking half the night. I had to threaten to split them up in the end."

 He nodded but she had the feeling he wasn't totally convinced.

 "Would you like a coffee, Marcus?" Abby asked.

 He shook his head. "I'm drowning in the stuff. All I want to do now is go to bed. Come on, Octavia, get your things please. Thanks, Abby. I owe you one."

 Abby bit her lip. She knew his job must be so difficult at times and she could see he was dead on his feet but she missed the playful Marcus of yesterday with his carefree laughter and terrible jokes.

 "So what am I supposed to do all day while you're in bed?" Octavia complained.

 "Your homework for a start," he said.

 "I've done it," she said, pouting.

 "Really? So, if I check it, I'll find it's all finished?"

 Octavia sighed but said nothing.

 "I thought not" said Marcus. "It's Sunday, Octavia and you need to get yourself organised. So, in answer to your question, you can finish your homework, you can clean your room, which is an absolute disgrace by the way, and you can pay your grandma a visit."

 Octavia pulled a face but got up from the table and went to fetch her jacket. Abby could understand now why she was so dead against telling her father about Lincoln. This stern, forbidding Marcus, so different from the good natured affectionate father he could be, didn't exactly invite confidences.

 "Thanks again, Abby," he said. He made as if to go then he turned back to her. "It might be useful to have your number," he said. He gave her a tired smile and an apologetic shrug as if to let her know that the Marcus she knew and was beginning to care for was still in there.

 She smiled back and ripped a piece of paper from a pad on the wall and wrote her number down for him.

 "Thanks." He reached into his pocket and gave her a card. "It’s my business card but I've written my personal cell number on the back."

 "Thank you," she said.

 "Well, I'll be in touch," he said.

 

 

She was wrapped up in a blanket before the fire watching TV when he phoned.

 "Hi, it's me," he said. "I forgot to ask you this morning."How's the ankle?"

 "Oh, it's fine," she said. "It wasn't a sprain after all. I'm putting weight on it now and it's okay."

 "So you mean I carried you into the living-room, fussed over your foot and shared one of my best jokes for nothing?" he teased her.

 "I'm sorry, Detective," she said, making her voice as contrite as she could. "Are you going to arrest me?"

 "Hmm," he said. "That depends on whether you're willing to come quietly." He coughed as if he was clearing his throat and then she caught onto the unintentional double entendre and laughed to herself.

 "So you sound as if you're in a better mood," she said.

 He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sorry if I was a bit of a grouch this morning. I've had a good sleep and I’ve had some great news too. Bellamy’s coming home for Christmas.”

 “Oh, that’s wonderful,” Abby said. “Octavia must be so pleased.”

 “Well, yes,” he said, “but she wasn’t as excited as I thought she’d be. I noticed she’d been biting her nails too. Did she say anything to you, Abby?”

 “No,” she said, hating herself for lying to him. Damn Octavia for putting her in this position. That was it. She would sit her down and have a long talk with her, make her see that she had to tell her father, whatever the consequences. Nothing good could come of this secrecy.

 “Oh, okay. Er…the reason I phoned. I did say I’d pay you back for all your kindness to Octavia. Would you let me take you out on Saturday?”

 “Out?” she echoed.

 “Yeah, I thought we could get a drink, something to eat, nothing fancy, just somewhere casual. It would be nice to get to know each other a little better without the kids butting in every five minutes. What do you say?”

 “I’d like that, Marcus,” she said. “I’d like that very much.”

 He sighed with what sounded like relief. “My mom’s going to stay here overnight to keep an eye on O. I wondered if perhaps Clarke might like another sleepover.”  He left it there but Abby felt a delicious clenching deep inside her belly. With Clarke away, there’d be one less person in her house.

 “I’m sure she’d love it,” she said. “I’ll look forward to it, Marcus.”

 

 

By the time Saturday rolled around, Abby had worked herself into such a state she almost cancelled.

 “Don’t be silly, Mom,” said Clarke, rolling her eyes. “You can’t cancel your first date.”

 “It’s not a date, Clarke,” said Abby in exasperation. “It’s just a casual drink between friends.”

 “So, you won’t be wearing your best underwear,” said Raven.

 “Raven,” said Abby, nodding towards Clarke.

 “Yeah, Raven,” said Clarke. “That’s my mom you’re talking about. We both know she’s going to end up sleeping with him so let’s leave it at that, shall we?”

 “Clarke!” said Abby. “What a thing to say!”

 Clarke rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Mom. Whose idea was it to have me stay with Octavia?”

 “Marcus thought it would be nice for you two to have a sleepover,” Abby protested.

 Both Clarke and Raven collapsed in fits of giggles.

 “Sure, Abby,” said Raven. “So when you and Marcus get back here after your friendly drink, you won’t mind if we all sit and watch a move together, will you?”

 “Will you be in then, Raven?” said Abby as casually as she could.

 “Well, I was thinking of going out dancing,” Raven said, “or maybe rollerblading. Actually, Clarke, can you do me a favour? I think I left my painkillers on the table next to my bed. Could you get them for me?”

 When Clarke had gone, she said, “Okay, Abs. I’ll ask you a question and your answer will determine whether I’m in a sociable mood tonight or whether I decide to watch DVDs in bed.”

 “Go on then,” said Abby warily.

 Raven smirked at her. “What underwear will you be wearing?”

 Abby laughed. “If you must know, I’m wearing a black lace bra and panties.”

 “New?”

 Abby shrugged. “Newish.”

 “Have you ever worn them before?”

 Abby shook her head and sighed. “No, when would I have occasion to wear them?”

 “Aha. So you admit it,” Raven said triumphantly. “You _are_ hoping to get lucky tonight.”

 “I’m not hoping anything,” Abby said. “But you know, it’s best to be prepared for any eventuality.”

 “Oh, of course,” Raven agreed. “I’ll dig out my earplugs. You know, just to be prepared for any eventuality."

 

 

“Lovely to meet you, Abby.” Vera Kane smiled at Abby before pulling her into a hug. “I’ve heard all about you.”

 "It's lovely you meet you too," Abby said. Vera radiated warmth and kindness and Abby liked her immediately.

 “So are we ready to go, Abby?” said Marcus fidgeting from one foot to the other.

 “Enjoy yourselves,” Vera said, winking at Abby.

 “Be good, Clarke,” said Abby. “Give me a ring if you need me.”

 “Shall we?” said Marcus holding the door open.

 “You were in a bit of a hurry to get out of there,” Abby said as they walked down the path.

 Marcus shook his head. “My mom…she means well but sometimes she makes me feel like a teenager. She's been acting all evening as if I’m off to my junior prom.”

 “Remind you of any…ohhh” Abby grabbed Marcus’ arm to stop herself slipping in the snow.

 “Whoa, careful,” he said, tucking her arm comfortably under his. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?”

 “No, I want you to drink,” she said with a mischievous grin. “I want to see neat, tidy, sensible Marcus Kane drunk.”

 “I don’t want to get too drunk,” he said, with a look in his dark eyes that turned her insides to liquid.

 “Okay,” she said, exhaling deeply. “Where are we going?”

 “Indra’s” he said. “Have you been there before?”

 “No, I haven’t,” she said. “It’s not the sort of place a woman goes on her own.”

 “It’s not rough,” he reassured her. “I wouldn’t take you anywhere rough. Indra’s is the safest place in Arcadia , thanks to Indra. She’s an ex-gang member and people know not to mess with her.”

 “Really?” Abby said. “Was she a member of Trikru?”

 “Yes,” he said, his mouth grim. “They’re pretty much the main gang around here since the feud with Skaikru.”

 “How did Indra get out?” Abby asked. “I thought they weren’t allowed to leave. Isn’t that why that guy got killed?”

 Marcus stopped dead and turned her to face him. “Abby, where did you hear that?”

 She was glad it was dark and he couldn’t see the blush that she could feel creeping up her face. “Oh, it’s just some gossip Clarke heard.”

 He shook his head. “Don’t listen to gossip, Abby. Anyway, changing the subject, wait till you taste Indra’s cooking.”

 

 

“Wow, Marcus, you weren’t wrong,” she said. “This chilli is amazing. And I like Indra. She’s a bit scary but I do like her.”

 "I’m glad you’re happy,” he said. “I didn’t know whether you’d have preferred I take you somewhere a bit classier.”

 She shook her head. “I’m more of a dress down kind of girl, as you may have noticed.”

 “You look beautiful,” he said softly.

 She had debated for ages over what to wear, finally settling on a knee-length sweater dress of soft grey lambs wool with a black silk scarf and knee length boots. “You’re not so bad yourself, Detective,” she said thrilling at his compliment.

 Marcus had chosen to wear black jeans with a black shirt open at the neck showing just a tease of smooth brown chest. “Thank you,” he said. “So you wouldn’t want me to dress up in a tux then?”

 “Oh, I didn’t say that,” she said smiling. “I think you’d look great in a tux. James Bond, eat your heart out.”

 “I’d have to shave my beard off for James Bond,” he said. “What do you think, Abby, beard or no beard?”

 She considered him, head tilted to one side. “Well, when I first met you, you were rather rude to me and you had no beard so I’ve come to associate the beard with you being friendly and cuddly.”

 He smirked. “Cuddly?”

 She grinned back. “Yeah like a great big cuddly teddy bear.”

 “And without the beard?”

 “Without the beard, I thought you came across as a bit of a tough guy, hard and uncompromising, but sexy too.”

 “Sexy? So... I’m cuddly with the beard but sexy without. I wonder if Indra has a razor she can lend me.” And he looked around in the direction of the bar as if he was seriously considering it.

 “You’re just as sexy with the beard,” she reassured him, her voice husky with her need for him.

 He gazed at her for a long moment then he breathed out slowly and looked down at his dinner. When he looked up, he seemed to have composed himself. “This pasta’s fantastic,” he said. “Try some.” He picked up a forkful and held it out to her. She went to take the fork from him but he shook his head and brought the fork to her lips. She opened her mouth and let him feed her, her heart pounding at the intimacy of the act, her eyes never leaving his. Being fed by him was so erotic somehow. God, she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. She didn’t think she’d ever wanted anyone so much.

  

"Can I get you anything else?" asked Indra. "Another beer? Coffee?

 "I'm fine actually," Abby said, looking meaningfully at Marcus.

 "Er no, just the bill then, please," he said to Indra. When she'd gone, he said "So…"

 "So?" Abby said. Was Marcus actually blushing?

 "Do you…?" He seemed at a loss for what to say next and she was glad. She didn't want him to be too confident of her.

 "I have coffee at my house," she said.

 His breath seemed to hitch in his throat. "Coffee would be great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever kudos and comments much appreciated. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

From the moment they got into the cab that was to take them back to Abby's house, neither of them spoke a word. Yet the silence was not uncomfortable. Abby felt as if the air around them had thickened somehow; every sound, every movement was magnified until it seemed that even the cab driver must be aware of the electricity between them.

 A few blocks from the house there was a tight bend and as the car turned, Marcus was thrown off balance and fell against Abby. He righted himself, smiling in apology but she noticed that his right leg remained pressed against her left leg and she found all her awareness suddenly concentrated into that one spot where thigh touched thigh. Nothing else existed except the feel of his body against hers, and the muscles between her legs contracted of their own volition as if they craved his touch there right now.

 Abby knew that, no matter what delights the night still held in store, this would be the moment she would never forget. This sense of delicious anticipation was something she'd never felt before. When she'd met Jake, they'd been teenagers and sex began for them as a series of fumbles in the back of his Ford Pinto. But Marcus was a grown man; he would be experienced in the ways of seduction. She squeezed her thighs together at the thought of Marcus exploring her body, learning what she liked and maybe even teaching her something new.

 "Is this it?" said the cab driver.

 Abby roused herself from her fantasy and reached for her purse. "Yes, this is it."

 "Abby, no," said Marcus, putting one warm hand over hers. "I've got this."

 "Marcus, you paid for dinner," she protested.

 "I asked you out tonight to say thank you," he reminded her. "Maybe I'll let you pay next time."

 So, there was to be a next time. Abby hugged herself at the thought.

 

 

Once in the hallway, Abby's nerves kicked in. This was all such new territory. Was she ready for it? She took off her coat and held out her hand for his, then slowly hung them up on hooks on the wall.

"So, coffee?" she said looking up into those dark eyes that were now alight with the unmistakable glow of passion.

 He nodded. "Yeah, coffee would be nice," His chest was rising and falling as if he'd been running and she felt suddenly guilty as if she was blowing hot and cold, but how could she make him see that this was such a big deal to her? She bit her lip.

 "Abby," he said softly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes?" Her heart seemed to beat a little faster as he looked down at her with such understanding in his eyes, she wanted to kiss him right there.

 "Has there been anyone else since Jake?"

 She shook her head and looked down at the floor, feeling a blush creeping into her cheeks.

 "Abby." He lifted her chin with one finger so that she was forced to look at him. "I'm not some horny teenager trying to get to second base. I like you. I like you a lot. So if you just want to sit and cuddle, that's okay by me. And if you don't want a cuddle, that's okay too."

 She gave him a tremulous smile. "Cuddling would be good."

 He smiled back at her and then suddenly his arms were open and she was in them, her face burrowing into the crook of his neck, inhaling him, savouring the smell of warm skin, salt and spice. His arms closed around her, holding her to him gently but firmly as if she was a precious gift he was determined never to let go.

 She reached up her hand and threaded her fingers through his hair marvelling at its softness, then she lifted her head to look at him. The look in his eyes caused her breath to hitch in her throat. Then his gaze dropped to her mouth and as if in response to a silent command, her lips parted. His chest heaved against her breasts then he bent his head and his lips were on hers. His kiss was gentle at first; hesitant, as if he was afraid she would break, then, as she moaned against his mouth, he pulled her tighter against him, one hand in the small of her back, the other tangled in her hair. He crushed her lips against his, his tongue invading her mouth and oh- he tasted so good. He explored her mouth expertly, capturing her tongue with his, duelling with her, sucking her lip, his beard grazing her chin. She felt as if her legs would buckle under her and she moaned again deep in her throat and clutched at him as if she was drowning and he was her life raft.

 When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping for breath. Without speaking, Abby took hold of his hand and led him up the stairs, her legs feeling weaker with every step. They made their way silently past Raven's bedroom where the sound of voices told them she was keeping to her word and watching TV in bed. Thankfully, Abby's room was at the other end of the house. She had an idea she might be making a bit of noise tonight.

 It seemed to take forever but eventually they reached her bedroom door. Abby pushed it open and pulled Marcus inside, feeling like a teenager sneaking around in her own house. She switched on the little bedside lamp and sat down on the bed. She reached down to unzip her boots but before she could, Marcus was kneeling at her feet.

 “Let me,” he said softly. He picked up one foot and placed it on his thigh then slowly he unzipped her boot and eased it off.

 She had debated with herself earlier about whether to wear anything on her legs. Pantyhose were a definite no-no for a night of pleasure but she didn’t want to wear stockings and a garter belt for their first night; it would appear too calculating as if she was deliberately setting out to seduce him. So in the end, she had left her legs uncovered and she was glad of it now at the touch of his hands on her bare skin.

 Marcus put her foot back on his thigh and ran his hands gently up her leg to her knees as if he was smoothing invisible stockings. His fingers found the little hollow beneath her kneecap and caressed it lightly.

 She gasped. She’d never realised that was an erogenous zone. But then again, her whole body was an erogenous zone under the ministrations of Marcus Kane. His head was bowed and she brought her hands to his hair, running her fingers through its thick layers. She remembered that night in the hospital, how that one wayward curl had flopped over his forehead and how she’d longed to smooth it back for him. Now she could touch it at her leisure and she wound it around one finger thrilling at its softness against her skin.

 Marcus took her other foot and removed her boot in the same way then he pulled her to her feet. “You’re so beautiful, Abby,” he whispered. “I’m a very lucky man.”

 She slipped off her scarf and dropped it on the end of the bed, noticing how his gaze followed it as if he had plans for it and a frisson of excitement ran up her spine. If Marcus Kane liked to play, he’d find her a willing playmate. Then, emboldened by his compliment and by the look of desire in his dark eyes, she reached down to the hem of her dress and pulled it off over her head to stand in front of him in her bra and panties.

 Marcus gave a sharp intake of breath at the sight of her. “God, Abby,” he said. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” He moved towards her, a predatory look in his eye and she couldn’t help but let out a whimper. He pulled her firmly against him and she shivered as the cold buckle of his belt pressed against her belly. Then his lips were on hers, kissing her hard as one hand slipped around her back and snapped open her bra. He pulled it down her shoulders and dropped it onto the floor and Abby bit her lip. Tidy, methodical Marcus Kane was not so tidy in the bedroom.

 “Put your arms around my neck,” he growled.

 She did as he said then let out a little squeal as he cupped her buttocks in his big hands and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the wall. When she was trapped between the wall and his body, he bent his head to her breasts. His breath seemed to sear her flesh and she threw back her head and groaned as he took one rosy nipple into his mouth rolling his tongue around the tender bud until it was pebble hard. He sucked it into his mouth and nibbled it gently until she gasped.

 “Oh, Marcus,” she whispered. “I need you so much.”

 “Are you wet for me, Abby?” he murmured, scraping his beard against her breast as he turned his attention to the other nipple.

 A blush crept into her cheeks as she nodded. Her sex was pressed against his stomach and she could feel that the lace of her panties was soaking.

 Marcus swung her round and carried her back to the bed where he carefully lowered her onto her back. Then he stood in front of her and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a broad, tanned chest, smooth except for a T of dark hair that disappeared tantalisingly beneath the waistband of his jeans. He slipped off his shoes and socks, unbuckled his belt, slid it out from his belt loops and dropped it on the floor with her bra then he unbuttoned his jeans but teasingly only pulled his zip part way down.

 She could see from the dark hair curling over the top of his zip that he wasn't wearing underwear and she bit back a smile. There was she thinking that she had him figured out, while in fact there was a lot to Marcus Kane that she had yet to discover.

He knelt over her on the bed and she reached out a hand to pull down his zip but he seized her hand, imprisoning it in his.

 "Patience, Abby," he said, a wicked smile on his face. "I haven't finished kissing you yet." His mouth found hers again and she moaned against his lips, God, she wanted him. She arched her hips against him so that he would get the message and she felt him smile. He trailed one hand down her body and cupped her sex, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit. She let out a cry and he pulled away from the kiss and gazed down at her.

 "You _are_ wet," he murmured. He slipped his hand inside her panties and she felt a finger easing inside her.

 "Oh God, Marcus!" she cried. "Yes, please, yes!"

 "I think these need to come off," he said. He sat back on his heels and, hooking two fingers into the elastic, he pulled the little scrap of black lace down her legs with excruciating slowness before flinging them onto the floor. "Open your legs wide for me, Abby," he said. "Let me see."

 She spread her legs for him, blushing under his scrutiny. While he was looking at her, she took the opportunity to fully appreciate the sight of him: his dark hair, which had started the evening combed back from his forehead in neat waves, now falling around his face in disarray, the faint sheen of sweat on his chest, the muscles of his upper arms flexing as he pulled her legs wider still. Then she gasped as he lay down on his stomach and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He bent his head, his hair tickling the inside of her thighs then she felt his hot breath on her folds.

 "F-fuck, Marcus," she managed to stutter then she gave a little cry as he ran his tongue up her centre and circled her clit. She clutched at the blanket and pressed her lips together to stifle the cries that were trying to escape from her throat. He pushed two long fingers inside her and pumped them in and out of her rhythmically while his tongue made figure of eight movements around her swollen bud.

 "Oh fuck, Marcus. I'm going to…ohhhh, Marcus!" She bucked her hips but he held her down with his free hand. Her orgasm surged through her, lifting her into a dizzying pleasure so intense she felt she would faint and she cried out, no longer caring if Raven heard.

 Marcus kept his fingers and tongue where they were until her cries had quietened and her breathing had returned to normal then he crawled up the bed and knelt over her on hands and knees, a triumphant smile on his face as if he was delighted at having made her come so hard.

 Abby couldn't help laughing and once she'd started, she couldn't seem to stop.

 Marcus' smile grew into a wide grin. "Well, it's been a while," he quipped, "but I don't usually have that effect on women."

 "I'm sorry," she managed to say, wiping her eyes. "I guess it's just a release of tension."

 "You must have been pretty tense, then," he said, propping himself up on one elbow next to her and brushing a stray hair away from her cheek with his thumb.

 "Oh, I was," she giggled. "But not any more. That was…that was…thank you, Marcus."

 "The pleasure was all mine," he said. His expression was serious now and as he looked into her eyes, she felt her thighs clench together again with her need for him. He dipped his head and touched his lips to hers, bringing his leg over hers to pin her to the bed. She could taste herself on his mouth and she darted her tongue out to lick his lips and wriggled beneath him, relishing the weight of him pressing her into the mattress.  He parted her lips with his tongue and took full possession of her mouth once more.

 Her hands came up to caress his hair and he rolled over onto his back pulling her with him so that she was lying on top of him. She wriggled again, this time against his crotch feeling his hardness pressing into her. She needed to feel him properly. She needed all of him. She sat up and straddled him then took hold of his zip.

 "Much as I like the sensation of your jeans against my bare skin, I think it's time these came off, don't you?"

 Marcus bit his lip as if he was nervous and he nodded.

 Slowly, teasingly, she tugged his jeans down, gasping as his restrained cock broke free. Jake had been a big man in all respects and Marcus didn't have Jake's stature but if anything, his cock was even bigger.

 "My my, Detective Kane," she said and she licked her lips lasciviously. "Do you always go commando?"

 Marcus blushed at her words. "When I'm with you, it-it gets uncomfortable to wear boxers. It's too confined." She raised her eyebrows and he shrugged. "It’s the effect you have on me, Abby."

 She pulled his jeans off his feet, hardly able to take her eyes off his erection.

"I have condoms in my wallet," Marcus said, holding out his hand for his jeans. "I hope you don't think I was being presumptuous."

 Abby laughed. "I bought a couple of packs myself."

 He raised his eyebrows. "A couple of packs? Well, I'll certainly do my best to live up to your expectations, Abby."

 She handed him his jeans. "You won't need a condom just yet, Marcus. I want to-to worship you first." For that was the only word suitable for what she wanted to do to Marcus' cock. "Sit up with your back against the headboard," she said.

Marcus did as she asked and sat legs apart as Abby crawled between them. She bent to his erection and took it in her hand, noticing how she could only just encircle his girth with her fingers. She ran her fingers over the thick shaft and stroked the silky head with her thumb.

 Marcus groaned. "God, Abby."

 She smirked at him. "Patience, Marcus." She bent her head and put out her tongue, licking up the precum that had leaked out at the touch of her thumb. Then she tentatively took his cock into her mouth. Her hair fell in a sheet over his belly and he gathered it up and piled it on top of her head.

 "I want to see," he murmured.

 She took him into her mouth as far as she could, swirling her tongue around his shaft and she felt his hands tighten on her hair as he moved deep in her throat.

 "Fuck, Abby," he groaned.

 She moved her mouth up and down his length, moaning herself at the exquisite sensation of having him in her mouth, at how he felt: big, hot and heavy, and most of all, at the knowledge that she was bringing him pleasure. With one hand she cupped his balls and with the other she gripped the base of his cock and pumped him in time with the movement of her head.

 "Abby, stop," he groaned. "I need you to stop right now."

 She released him and sat back on her heels. "Something wrong, Marcus?" she asked him, licking her lips.

 "I need to fuck you," he said, desperately. "I need to feel you around my cock." He reached over to the bedside table where he'd put the packet of condoms, took one out and ripped open the packet. Quickly, he rolled it on then he took hold of Abby's waist in powerful hands and positioned her so that she was kneeling above him. Then he took hold of his erection and nudged it against her opening.

 Never breaking eye contact, Abby lowered herself gingerly onto his length, sucking in her breath as she felt it pushing inside her. For a moment, she wasn't sure she'd be able to take it all but then she forced herself to relax and lowered herself completely so that he was buried in her up to the hilt. She gasped at the effort of taking him all in then she allowed herself a moment to savour the sensation of fullness before slowly starting to move.

 "Oh fuck, Abby," groaned Marcus. "You feel so fucking good."

 She bent from the waist and kissed him, softly at first then passionately, her fucking becoming more frenetic as she became lost in the experience that was making love to Marcus Kane. Then she felt herself falling backwards as he flipped her over onto her back.

 "We need to slow down," he panted. "Or I'm going to come right now."

 "Okay, Detective."

He put a fingertip on her lips and grinned. "Save the detective talk for when I bring my handcuffs."

She grinned back. "When I heard you were a cop, I pictured you in a uniform," she confessed.

He swivelled his hips so that his cock moved inside her and she groaned. "I can borrow a uniform any time you like," he said. He brought one hand down between them and stroked her clit as he moved in and out of her with almost unbearable slowness.

 "Oh, Marcus, yes." Abby felt the heat begin to build again. She brought her hand to his cheek and stroked her palm against his beard. Something swelled inside her chest and brought tears to her eyes. This wasn't just sex. This was more than two people making each other feel good. She stared up at him as she realised the truth of what she was feeling and hoped that what she saw in his eyes was the same emotion she felt in her heart.

 Marcus moved his fingers faster and she uttered a strangled cry. As her orgasm surged through her, Marcus slammed into her harder and faster and she shouted, "Oh, Marcus! Oh God yes, Marcus!"

 "Fuck, Abby," he gasped pulling her to him as if he was trying to absorb her. He gave another thrust and then groaned deep in his chest as she clung to him trembling.

 Gently, he smoothed her sweat-soaked hair back from her forehead and smiled at her, his eyes full of emotion. "Did you say something about coffee?"

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it was going to be all plain sailing, did you?

Marcus yawned and stretched and Abby burrowed deeper into the warmth of his neck. They hadn’t discussed him staying over but now that he was here in her bed, she couldn’t bear to think of him leaving.  

 “God, Abby, it’s two o’clock,” he said. “I should be getting back.”

 “You can stay here if you like,” she said, trying to sound casual. She walked her fingers across his bare chest teasingly.

 “I’d like nothing more,” he said, stroking her hair. He dropped a light kiss on her forehead and pushed himself up in to a seated position pulling her up with him. “But God knows what the girls will think if I’m not there when they wake up.”

 Abby gave a snort of laughter. “Clarke told me this afternoon that she knew I was going to end up in bed with you.”

 “Clarke _said_ that?” Marcus dislodged her from his chest and held her at arm’s length so that he could look at her properly.

 “Has Octavia not dropped any hints?” she said, amused by his incredulous expression.

 “God, no,” he said, scandalised. “She doesn’t…we don’t talk about stuff like that.”

 “Does she talk to you about boyfriends?” Abby said carefully.

 Marcus frowned and shook his head. “She doesn’t, no. I mean, I’m her dad. Boyfriends is more of a mom conversation. Is Clarke frank with you about that sort of thing?”

 “Alarmingly so,” laughed Abby. “Don’t say anything to him, but I think she has a crush on Bellamy.”

 “Really?” Marcus looked dubious. “He’s far too old for her.” He sighed. “It’s nice that she confides in you though. When O was a little girl, she used to tell me everything. But now… She’s a closed book to me, Abby and I can’t pretend it doesn’t hurt.”

 “You did tell me boyfriends were off the agenda as far as you were concerned. If that’s the case, she’s hardly likely to talk to you about them,” Abby said reasonably.

 He gave a wry smile. “She knows I’m only half serious about that. I’ve also ordered her not to leave home until she’s twenty-five and not to start having babies until she’s thirty when she’s to give me six grand-kids in quick succession.”

 Abby smiled at the thought of Marcus with six kids climbing all over him. He’d be in his element. “I think maybe Octavia feels…” Abby chose her words carefully. “I mean, you can be quite strict, Marcus.”

 He frowned. “I’m as strict as I have to be with a teenage girl. You don’t know some of the things I see in my job, Abby. My job as a parent is to protect my daughter, to guide her, to keep her from making bad decisions. It’s not to be her best friend.”

 “No,” Abby conceded. “But surely it’s easier to do all those things if she trusts you.”

 “And what makes you think she doesn’t trust me, Abby?” His voice was edged with steel and she began to regret saying anything.

 She shook her head with a small smile. “Nothing. Forget it, Marcus. I’m sticking my nose in where it’s not needed.”

 He stared at her for a long moment and she felt her cheeks burning. He said nothing but got out of bed and picked up his jeans from where he’d discarded them on the floor.

 “Don’t you want a shower first?” Abby said. Something had changed between them and she was desperate for things to go back to how they had been. If she could just get him in the shower with her…

 “I’ll get one at home,” he said. He continued to dress in silence while Abby thought frantically of something to say to make everything okay. She cursed herself. Why had she tried to give him parenting advice? She knew it was a sensitive subject.

 When he was fully dressed he came back over to the bed and stood in front of her, hands on his hips. “Abby, I’ve been a cop for over twenty years. I know when someone isn’t being straight with me. What’s Octavia been saying?”

 Abby sighed. There was no way of getting round this. And perhaps it was better to get it all out in the open. After all, if it was Clarke running around with a gang member eight years her senior, she’d sure as hell want to know.

 “Octavia does have a boyfriend, Marcus,” she began slowly.

 Marcus shook his head. “I knew it. I think I know who it is too. Jasper Jordan. Am I right?”

 “No, his name’s not Jasper,” Abby said. “It’s…”

 “Well, thank God for that,” interrupted Marcus, visibly relieved. “That kid’s got issues if you know what I mean. There’s no way I’d want him near my little girl.”

 “His name’s Lincoln,” said Abby.

 Marcus frowned. “Lincoln? I don’t recognise the name? Is he a senior?”

 Abby bit her lip. There was no easy way of saying this. Best to do it quickly like ripping off a band-aid. “He’s not in school, Marcus. He’s twenty-four and he’s a member of Trikru.”

 Marcus sat down on the bed heavily as if his legs had collapsed beneath him. “No,” he whispered.

 “Nothing untoward has happened,” Abby hastened to say. “At least that’s what she said and I believe her.”

 Marcus shook his head rapidly from side to side as if trying to dislodge her words from his ears. “And you’ve known about this for how long?”

 “L-last weekend,” Abby stammered. “But believe me, Marcus, I wanted to tell you straight away, only she begged me not to. I was – I was hoping to convince her to tell you herself.”

 Emotions flitted across Marcus’ face like shadows from fast moving clouds. Anger, disbelief, concern and then nothing. All expression seemed to close down, leaving his face blank. He sighed and gave her a look that she could only interpret as regret.

 “Listen, Abby. Please don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not angry with you for keeping this from me.” He stopped and gave her a wry smile. “That’s not strictly true. I _am_ angry but I understand you were put in a very difficult position.” He sighed again. “Please understand that I’m not doing this to hurt you or punish you.”

 Abby felt her blood run cold. “What are you saying?”

 He took her hand. “Abby, tonight was amazing. And I never intended it to be a one-off. That’s not who I am. And I really like you. But what you’ve just told me… I’m a parent, Abby. I’ve got a teenage daughter who obviously needs all my attention right now. I can’t go around acting as if I’ve got no responsibilities.”

 “What? So this is it?” Abby felt her own anger beginning to stir.

 “I’m sorry,” he said. He stood up and picked up his jacket. “I’m sorry. I just can’t do this right now.” He smiled sadly and walked to the bedroom door. “I’ll drop Clarke off after breakfast.”

 

  

“I hate you!” Clarke screamed at her as she stormed through the door.

 “Clarke!”  

 Clarke got halfway up the stairs then turned to her. “Octavia’s not allowed out anymore! Marcus is even going to pick her up from school! And it’s all your fault!” Then she turned and ran up the rest of the stairs and the next thing Abby heard was the slamming of the bedroom door.

 

  

“Clarke, honey. I’ve brought you some lunch.” Abby stood outside Clarke’s room with a tray. “It’s your favourite, cheese on toast.”

 The door opened and Clarke stood there still sulky but no longer furious.

 “Peace offering,” Abby said with a hopeful smile.

 Clarke shook her head in resignation. “Bring it in then.” She turned away from Abby and threw herself down on the bed.

 Abby placed the tray down on Clarke’s bedside table and reached out a hand to her daughter.

 Clarke took it and squeezed. “I’m sorry for being a bitch,” she said gruffly. “But Mom, you don’t realise what you’ve done. What on earth possessed you?”

 Abby shook her head. “One day when you’re a parent, you’ll understand.” She gave Clarke a small smile. “And who knows, maybe it will all turn out for the best.”

 Clarke grimaced and picked up her cheese on toast. “You weren’t there this morning. It was brutal.”

 “What happened?”

 “Well Marcus gave his mom a lift home,” Clarke said through a mouthful of toast. She swallowed. “Then he came and sat with us. He was very calm but you could tell he was furious. He told O that he knew about Lincoln, that you’d told him. You should have seen O’s face, Mom. It was as if Marcus had slapped her. He told her she’s grounded indefinitely and he’s going to speak to Lincoln.”

 “Speak to him?” Abby frowned. “I hope he’s not going to do something silly.”

 Clarke snorted with derision. “This is Marcus Kane, Mom. Straight up and by the book. He’ll probably just threaten to arrest him or something.” She shoved another piece of toast into her mouth. “Are you seeing him again?”

 Abby felt as if her heart had turned into a chunk of ice. “Marcus feels that Octavia needs his full attention right now.”

 “Oh, okay. That sucks. So, is it off altogether or just for now?”

 Abby shook her head. That she didn’t know.

 

  

Abby glanced at her watch. School was about to let out and it wouldn’t hurt to drop by and offer Clarke a ride. And of course, the fact that Marcus would be there to pick up Octavia had nothing to do with her decision.

 She pulled up by the side of the road and walked up to the steps of the school. There were a few other people waiting, two women in their mid-forties and a dark-haired young man with his hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders hunched against the cold, but no sign of Marcus Kane. Then the doors opened and kids started coming out in twos and threes.

 As Clarke and Octavia came out, Abby took a step towards them but then Octavia broke into a delighted smile.

 “Bellamy!” She ran towards the young man who caught her in his arms and spun her round.

 “O, it’s so good to see you.”

 Clarke caught sight of her mother then and frowned. She went over to join Octavia and her brother. “Hi Bell,” she said coquettishly and Abby bit her lip. When did Clarke become so grown up?

 Abby stood uncertain as to whether she should approach the young people or whether she would be cramping their style. Fortunately Octavia made the decision for her.

 “Hello, Mrs Griffin,” she said loudly, a look of challenge in her eyes.

 “Hello, Octavia,” Abby replied, walking over to them. “I hope everything’s okay.”

 “After you blew me up to my dad, you mean?” Octavia said.

 “O,” Bellamy said sharply. “There’s no need to be rude.” He turned to Abby, offering his hand. “Mrs Griffin, I’m Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s brother. And I for one am glad that you told my dad what was going on.”

 “Bell!” exclaimed Octavia.

 “How-how is Marcus?” Abby asked Bellamy, wondering if it was even any of her business.

 Bellamy chewed his lip. “I was going to take O for a coffee before we went home. Would you like to join us?”

 

 

“You don’t understand, Bell,” said Octavia. Her drink sat untouched in front of her and there were tears in her eyes. “I love Lincoln and he loves me. Dad can’t keep us apart. I’ll run away.”

 “No you won’t,” said Bellamy calmly. “You’d never do that to Marcus and you know it.”

 “Can’t you talk to him, Bell?” she begged him. “Make him see that I have to be with Lincoln, that it’s not just a silly teenage crush, that we really love each other?”

 “O, he’s eight years older than you,” Bellamy said. “He’s older than me and can you imagine me with a teenage girl?”

 Abby noticed how Clarke coloured at this and felt a pang of sympathy for her daughter. They had something in common at last, rejected by father and son.

 “I’m not a typical teenage girl though, am I?” said Octavia. “I know you love me, Bell and I guess Dad does too but neither of you really get me. No-one ever has till Lincoln.” She shook her head at Bellamy’s disbelieving expression. “Have you ever read Wuthering Heights?”

 “I think it’s on the army recommended reading list,” said Bellamy dryly. “But I haven’t got round to it yet.”

 “Idiot.” Octavia punched his arm affectionately. “Cathy says that whatever their souls are made of, hers and Heathcliff’s are the same. Well that’s how it is with us.”

 “I wouldn’t use that argument if you want to convince your father,” Abby said. “Cathy and Heathcliff didn’t exactly have a healthy relationship.”

 Octavia glared at her. “You hurt my dad too.”

 “Octavia,” said Bellamy. He turned to Abby. “My dad will come round in time. You’ve probably realised by now that he takes his responsibilities as a parent very seriously.”

 “I had noticed,” Abby said. “And that’s one of the things I like about him but he needs his own life too.” A thought struck her. “Has he been to see Lincoln yet?”

 “He decided against it,” Bellamy said.

 “He made me phone Lincoln,” said Octavia, pouting. “He made me tell him it was all over.”

 “And I bet you phoned him right back as soon as you were alone,” said Bellamy shaking his head.

 Octavia pouted again. “Dad took my phone off me.”

 “So you haven’t been able to speak to him then?” said Abby.

 “Well not till school when I used Clarke’s phone,” she said, smirking.

 “Octavia,” said Bellamy sternly. “If Dad knew…”

 “Are you going to tell him?” she shot back.

 Bellamy sighed. “I want to help, O. I don’t approve of this guy but I don’t think Dad’s going the right way about things.”

 “For what it’s worth, I agree,” said Abby. “All he’s going to do is push the two of them closer together. Octavia’s already thinking of them as a tragic romantic couple.”

 “And are you going to tell him that?” demanded Octavia.

 “I would if I could get a chance,” said Abby. “But I don’t know when I’m likely to see him again.”

 “Dad’s taking us for a meal on Saturday,” said Bellamy suddenly. “Indra’s at seven. If you just happened to be there…”

 “Well,” smiled Abby. “It is nearly Christmas.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, kudos and comments much appreciated. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

“So, Raven,” Abby said over breakfast. “Clarke and I thought that, as it’s your birthday on Saturday, we’d take you out to dinner.”

 “Oh, Abs, that’s nice of you,” said Raven. “You do know my birthday is the week after Christmas though, not the week before?”

 “Well, this year you have two birthdays,” said Abby firmly.

 “Just go along with it,” said Clarke at Raven’s confused expression. “Anyway, I read somewhere that the Queen of England has two birthdays.”

 “Oh okaaay,” said Raven. “Am I allowed to ask why I have two birthdays?”

 “We need a reason to go to Indra’s on Saturday night,” said Abby.

 “And the fact that the food is fabulous isn’t a good enough reason?”

 “No,” said Abby. “We’re going because it’s your birthday and Indra’s is your favourite place to eat.”

 “Do I get two lots of presents?”

 “Don’t push it,” said Abby.

 

 

 

 

“We have a table booked for seven o’clock,” Abby said to Indra. “Party of three.”

 Indra nodded and picked up three menus. “This way,” she said.

 She led them to the rear of the restaurant where two tables had signs on them saying ‘Reserved’. One was laid for three places, the other for four. Indra indicated that they should sit at the table laid for three and Abby’s heart leaped into her throat.

Was the other table his? It was practically right next to theirs. She started to wonder whether this had been a good idea. He’d think she was a stalker and that was suddenly how she felt. Then she forced herself to calm down. The other table was laid for four; Marcus and the kids made three.

 “Didn’t Detective Dreamy bring you here?” Raven said.

 “Yes, Marcus brought me here,” said Abby casually. She picked up the menu. She might try the cannelloni that Marcus had given her a forkful of. Or would reawakening the memory of that moment with him be too poignant?

 “Wow, speak of the devil,” said Raven, and Abby looked up to see that Marcus had just walked in with Octavia, Bellamy and Vera. Four people. Shit. Still, that didn’t mean…

 Abby felt a blush creeping into her cheeks as Indra picked up four menus and led the way over to the adjacent table. This was a bad idea. This was…

 “Abby,” said Vera Kane, “Fancy seeing you here.”

 “It’s my birthday,” said Raven. “I suggested we come here to celebrate.”

 Abby made a mental note to buy Raven the best birthday gift ever.

 “Abby,” said Marcus, nodding politely.

 “Marcus,” she said back to him, not really knowing how else to respond to such a stiff greeting.

 Vera frowned. “I hope you too haven’t had a spat.”

 Abby smiled at her. “Not at all. We’re still good friends, aren’t we, Marcus?”

 Marcus looked awkward. He cleared his throat. “Er…yes, we’re good friends.”

 “Well, that’s good,” said Vera, beaming at everyone. She turned to Raven. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Vera Kane.”

 “I’m Raven Reyes. I’m Abby’s lodger.”

 “Well, happy birthday, Raven,” said Vera warmly “Why don’t we push these tables together and be sociable.”

 “Mom,” said Marcus. “We don’t want to intrude upon Raven’s birthday celebrations.”

 “Well I don’t mind at all, said Raven. “Clarke, move your chair round here.”

 Clarke jumped up and moved her chair then she and Bellamy and Octavia started to move the tables and chairs.

 “Abby, this is my son, Bellamy,” said Marcus.

 “Please to meet you, Bellamy,” she said. “And Octavia, how are you?”

 “I’ve been better,” said Octavia with an arch look at Abby.

 “Octavia,” said her father sternly. “What have I told you?” When she didn’t answer, he said sharply, “Octavia.”

 She gave a great sigh. “You said the subject is closed.”

 Marcus pulled out a chair for her and gestured to it. She sat down sulkily and Marcus sat next to her.

 Abby bit her lip. This had seemed like such a good idea when Bellamy had suggested it. But how exactly was she to broach the subject of Lincoln when Marcus had shut the lid on it so tightly?

 Fortunately, Vera was not intimidated by her son. “You mustn’t mind my grand-daughter. She’s been thwarted in love.”

 “Mom,” said Marcus wearily. “Tonight’s about celebrating Bellamy being home. Shall we just order?”

 “Well, I’m having the cannelloni,” said Abby. She couldn’t resist adding, “I tried a little taste last time I was here and it was beautiful.” She ignored the holes being driven through her head by Marcus’ piercing gaze.

“That’s not good, Octavia,” said Raven sympathetically. “What happened, Babe?”

 “I’m not allowed to talk about it apparently,” Octavia said with a sideways glance at Marcus.

 “Shall we just get it out of the way?” said Bellamy with a sigh. “Dad didn’t approve of O’s new boyfriend. He thought he was too old for her among other things. But for what it’s worth, I agree that he probably wasn’t right for O.”

 “Probably?” said Raven, arching her brows. “Have you even _met_ the guy?”

 “Well, no,” said Bellamy.”

 Marcus said nothing. He appeared to be studying the menu but Abby could see a muscle twitching in his cheek. She bit her lip. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Marcus but Raven did have a point.

 “So, why don’t you meet him first before making up your mind about him?” Raven persisted.

 Bellamy shrugged. “You’d have to ask my dad.”

 “Well you know, _my_ parents didn’t think your grandfather was good enough for me at first,” put in Vera. “But they came around eventually.”

 “Really, Grandma,” said Octavia, perking up. “Just think. If they’d stopped you from seeing him, then Marcus would never have been born and I wouldn’t have the best dad in the world.” She threw her arms around his neck. “I love you, Daddy,” she said in a fake southern accent.

 Marcus gave a heavy sigh and put down his menu. “Okay, okay. I’ll meet with Lincoln. Don’t strangle me, Octavia,” he said as she squealed and squeezed him tightly. “I’m sure it’s not going to make any difference to how I feel about him. But at least I can’t be accused of not giving him a chance. Now can we _please_ order our food?”

 

 

 

 

“So, Abby,” said Vera, pushing her empty plate away. “I believe you’re a doctor. What sort of doctor are you?”

 “I’m a surgeon,” said Abby. “I mean – I was a surgeon.” She laughed softly. “I’m not quite sure what I am now.” She looked around the table and saw that Marcus was watching her closely. She hesitated. This wasn’t really the place to bring it up. But if Marcus carried on looking at her like that, she’d spew out her whole life story.

 “Did something happen?” said Vera. “Tell me if I’m prying.”

 “You’re not prying,” said Abby. “And I don’t mind talking about it anymore but I’m not sure it’s a topic for the dinner table. And also…” She cast a glance at Clarke.

 “Don’t take any notice of my mother,” Marcus said. “She likes to know the ins and outs of everything. Tell us some other time when the kids aren’t around.”

 Abby felt her heart lift. Okay, so it wasn’t a reconciliation as such, but he _was_ saying that they’d see each other again after tonight.

 “Oh hey, there’s Kyle,” Bellamy said, looking across to the bar area where a young man of about thirty with dirty blond hair, stood talking to Indra.

 Vera turned around quickly. “Oh, Kyle,” she called.

 The young man looked over and his face lit up with a smile. “Auntie Vera,” he said, walking quickly over to her. He gave her a hug and then turned to Marcus who had stood up at his approach. The two men hugged each other and slapped each other’s backs.

 “Pull up a chair and join us, Kyle,” Vera said. To Abby she said, “Kyle is the son of my oldest friend. He’s almost like another son to me, especially since his mother died.”

 “If you’re sure I’m not intruding,” said Kyle uncertainly.

 “Not at all,” said Marcus. “We’ve had dinner. Which reminds me, are you still coming to Christmas dinner?”

 “I wouldn’t miss your cooking for the world, Marcus.” Kyle moved a chair to the head of the table.

 “Kyle, this is Abby and her daughter, Clarke,” said Vera. “And this is Raven, Abby’s lodger. It’s her birthday today.”

 “Well happy birthday, Raven,” Kyle said. “What’s with the crutches?”

 “I was in a car accident,” she said. “Broken leg.”

 Comprehension dawned on Kyle’s face. “Oh, I heard about that,” he said. “I heard it could have been a lot worse if you hadn’t been such an excellent driver.”

 Raven smirked at him. “I’m excellent at most things,” she said.

 Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

 Vera caught Abby’s eye and gave her a mischievous smile. “There must be something in the air,” she whispered.

 Suddenly, Abby felt she was about to cry. She stood up. “Excuse me,” she said and walked quickly to the restroom.

 Once inside, she took a few deep breaths and she managed to stop the tears from falling. How ridiculous to get upset over Vera’s words. It was just that there was such an obvious attraction between Kyle and Raven and it had taken her back to when she'd first felt the chemistry between Marcus and herself. She made a face at herself in the mirror. At least they were friends and at least he’d agreed to meet with Lincoln. She couldn’t expect anything more at the moment.

 She checked her makeup and opened the inner door of the restroom only to come face to face with Marcus.

 “Oh hi,” she managed to say. “Er I think you’re lost; this is the women’s restroom.”

 “Abby,” he said. “I want to apologise.”

 “What for?” she said.

 He held up his hands. “For everything. I’ve behaved like a complete and utter bastard to you.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe I just walked out on you like that after we’d had such an amazing night. If you can’t forgive me, Abby, I’ll understand. But I want – I mean I’d like for us to start over. If you’ll have me, that is.” He was blushing furiously now and the look in his eyes told her he didn’t expect her to say yes.

 She lifted her hand to his cheek and cupped it gently and caught her breath as he turned his face into her palm and kissed it then took her hands in his.

 “I still have to keep an eye on Octavia,” he said. “So you might have to date my whole family.”

 “Marcus, I love your family,” she said, smiling fondly at him.

 “Oh that’s good,” he said. “Because I’d like to invite you, Clarke and Raven to spend Christmas with us.”

 “On one condition,” she said grinning from ear to ear.

 “Name it,” he said.

 “Marcus, kiss me, you idiot.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of unbearably fluffy Christmas fluff with bells on.

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"For the third time, Abby," said Raven. "Yes, you look gorgeous. Yes, Marcus will love his Christmas present. Yes, Clarke and I have packed our overnight bags. Now stop worrying. He'll be here in a minute."

Marcus had suggested that he pick them up in the morning and that they stay over so that everyone could relax and have a drink and Abby had immediately quizzed Clarke on the layout of his house.

"There's five bedrooms," said Clarke. "All the rooms have two single beds except for the master bedroom so I'll be sharing with O and Kyle will be sharing with Bellamy. That leaves two rooms: one for Raven and one for Vera. And you'll be in the master bedroom of course." She grinned. "With the master of the house."

"I don't think that's a foregone conclusion," Abby had said, trying to be prim and failing miserably. The thought of sharing a bed all night with Marcus and waking up with him in the morning made her want to hug herself with excitement. "He has to set a good example to Octavia," she said.

"Well you can pretend you're sharing a room with Raven if you like, and then you can sneak down the hall to his room while everyone's asleep." And Clarke gave her a broad wink.

"You damn well better not share a room with me for real," said Raven. "I may be up all night."

Abby had laughed at that then a new thought had occurred to her. "Do I buy him a Christmas present?" she said. "What if I buy him something and he hasn't got me anything or what if he gets me something and..."

"Abby," Raven had interrupted. "Get him a bottle of something. Then it can be a thank you for having us gift."

Abby had put Clarke to work and had found out that Marcus was partial to a single malt scotch. After much humming and hawing, she finally bought a bottle of Lagavulin, justifying the price by reasoning that it was from all of them, even though she had paid for it.

That had only left the issue of what to wear. Her wardrobe held nothing that said spending Christmas Day with a hot guy and his entire family so in the end she'd had to drive into Polis where she'd spent an insane amount of money on a dress. It was a deep purple colour which brought out the tawny highlights in her hair. The underneath was a butter soft satin,which clung to every curve, low cut with spaghetti straps, but a lace overlay provided modesty with only a glimpse of what lay beneath.

"That's perfect," Raven had said. "Ladylike enough so that Vera doesn't think you're a harlot leading her beloved son into temptation, but it should drive him wild thinking about what's underneath."

 

There was a knock at the door and Abby took a deep breath and threw it open to see Kyle standing there.

"Hey there," he said. "Merry Christmas, Abby. Marcus is in the middle of creating the feast so I said I'd pick you up." He looked past her and grinned. "Raven, hi."

Abby stood aside as Raven hopped up on her crutches. "Raven, do you want to get in the front seat? Perhaps Kyle could help you while I get your bag."

"I don't need any help," said Raven testily.

Abby turned to look at Clarke who had come up behind them. "What was that about?" she whispered as Raven hopped down the path. "She seemed to love being carried around by Marcus."

"Yes, but she wasn't trying to impress Marcus, was she, Mom?"

Abby picked up her overnight bag along with Raven's. "So, she really likes Kyle, then?"

"Yes, Mom." Clarke laughed. "She really likes him and she's bummed out that he's not seeing her at her best."

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. Oh and, Clarke, mind your language please."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She sighed. "Seems like everyone has a love life except for me."

 

The front door, on which was hung an enormous wreath of holly and pine cones, was opened by Marcus looking rather fetching in a navy striped butcher's apron.

"Abby." He beamed at her and Abby felt all the stresses of the past few weeks start to melt away in the warmth of his smile. "Let me take your coat." He slipped her black wool coat off her shoulders and hung it up on an old fashioned coat rack that stood in the corner of the hall then he took her bags and put them at the bottom of the stairs. Then he turned back to her and his gaze swept over her appreciatively, heating her skin. "You look lovely, Abby," he said softly. He seemed to recollect suddenly that they weren't alone and he turned to Clarke and Raven. "And so do you two girls."

"Okay," said Raven. "But be honest, Marcus. You wouldn't notice if we were wearing spacesuits with Abby dressed like that."

Marcus's cheeks turned pink. "Right then," he said. "Kyle, can you get everyone a drink. I just need to finish dinner."

"Do you need a hand?" Abby offered.

"Not in that dress," he said. "But you can keep me company if you like."

He led the way into the kitchen where Vera was stirring something on the stove. "Mom," he admonished her. "Go and sit down please. Everything's under control."

"I'm just checking," she said. "Hello, Abby. My, don't you look pretty in that dress."

"Here," said Marcus, pulling out a stool from under the counter. "What is it, Octavia?" he said to his daughter who had joined them in the kitchen.

"I just came to say hello to Abby," she said, "and to see if there's anything you need me to do."

"No, everything's fine," he said. He pulled her to him and hugged her. "Why don't you take your Grandma into the living-room and entertain our guests."

"Okay, Dad," she said, smiling sweetly. She went to walk away then stopped by a tray on the counter. "You know, these little sausages are my favourite thing about Christmas dinner. Why don't you make them all year round?"

"They wouldn't be special then, would they?" he said. "Now come on, scoot and don't even think about sneaking one before dinner."

She flashed him another smile and went with Vera through the door that led into the living-room.

"I see Octavia's on her best behaviour," said Abby.

Marcus gave a huge sigh. "I know and it's making me feel awful. I know she's trying to keep me sweet because I'm meeting this Lincoln tomorrow. But it makes no difference how well she behaves. I'll approve or disapprove either way."

"So, you haven't already made up your mind then?" Abby said.

He grimaced. "I'd like to think I could be open-minded. I owe Octavia that much but the truth is..." He lowered his voice to a murmur. "The thought of a twenty-four year old gang member sniffing around my little girl.." He shook his head, his eyes fierce.

"Clarke said you wouldn't be happy even if she started dating Wells Jaha."

Marcus frowned. "Jaha? Oh, the principal's son."He gave her a wry smile. "Yes, he's a straight A student, level-headed, responsible...O would eat him alive." He glanced towards the living-room door. "You know, when I first adopted the kids, I did a bit of research into their mother. Drink and drugs played a big part in Aurora Blake's life along with a long line of unsuitable men. I worry sometimes..."

"That she'll make the same mistakes?"

He nodded. "I know you think I'm too strict with her but I just think that maybe if Aurora had had someone to look out for her, her life might have been very different. My mom tells me I'm going to push O to rebel against me. She says that when parents try to split up teenagers they just start thinking of themselves as Romeo and Juliet."

Abby grimaced. "Or Heathcliff and Cathy."

At his frown, she explained. "Octavia told me she and Lincoln were like Cathy and Heathcliff. I don't suppose you've read Wuthering Heights."

He laughed. "Actually I have. O read it for school last year and I read it too so that I could help her with her homework."

Abby burst out laughing. She threw her arms around his shoulders and drew him in for a hug.

He hugged her back and chuckled into her neck. "What was that for?" he murmured.

She drew back and gazed deep into the cinnamon warmth of his eyes. "You're adorable, you know that?

He smiled back at her and her breath hitched in her throat at the heat of his gaze.

A timer sounded shrilly making them both jump and he laughed. "Sorry, time to put the parsnips in. I hope you didn't get sick of turkey at Thanksgiving by the way. Bellamy was away so this is a sort of combination celebration." He frowned suddenly. "Abby, I've just realised. You don't have a drink. Let me get you one. What would you like?"

"Oh, er...white wine if you have it, please."

"Coming right up."

He went to the fridge and Abby's eye was caught by the little sausages. They _did_ look delicious. Before she knew what she was doing, she'd reached out and popped one into her mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you earlier in the week by the way," he said turning back to her with a bottle of Pino Grigio. "This week has been so hectic. Still at least we spoke on the phone every day."

"Mmmm mmm," she said. 

Marcus frowned in an attempt to look stern but the ghost of a smile played at the corner of his mouth. "Abigail Griffin," he said. "Have you been doing something you shouldn't?"

"Mmmm mmm," she said, shaking her head.

Marcus crossed over to the tray of sausages and ran his eyes over them. Shit, he was actually counting them.

She swallowed the sausage. She'd been right. They _were_ delicious. 

"Hmmm, there seems to be one missing," Marcus said. "I'll have to have words with Octavia."

"No, it was me," Abby said sheepishly.

"Really?" He turned back to her, smirking. "You do remember I'm a police officer, don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He closed the gap between them until he had her backed against the wall. "Stealing food before dinner is a serious offence," he whispered to her. "I may have to arrest you." He ran his hands up the back of her legs and squeezed her buttocks. "I'll have to pat you down, make sure you're not carrying any concealed weapons."

"Will you strip search me?" She bit her lip at the thought.

He nodded, his face a study in polite regret. "And if you resist, I'll have to cuff you."

She swallowed. "I can be very resistant."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess you'll be cuffed then." He drew back from her smiling. "That reminds me. I've got something for you afterwards."

"Oh, I've got something for you too," she said. "Just a moment."

She went out into the hallway and got the bottle of Lagavulin.

"Oh, my God,Abby," he exclaimed. "This is too much." He blushed. "When I said I had something for you, I didn't mean...I mean I did think about buying you something but I didn't know whether it was too soon and..."

"Marcus," she said firmly. "It's not a Christmas present. It's from the three of us to say thank you for having us today."

He relaxed. "Well then, as long as you join me in a glass after dinner."

"Oh okay," she said. "Do you have any coke?"

His eyebrows shot up in amazement. "You mean coca-cola?"

"Well I didn't mean cocaine, Marcus."

"I'm not sure that would be much worse," he said wryly. "You're telling me you actually want to drown a beautiful single malt with coca-cola?"

I"Yes," she said, amused at his reaction. "I'm not really a scotch drinker but whenever I have bourbon, I always drink it with coke."

Marcus shook his head with a pained expression. "Well, if that's not a felony, it's almost certainly a misdemeanour." He sighed. "I can see I'm going to be busy later."

 

 

 

 

"I'll dish up the sausages," said Octavia.

"Okay, sweetheart. Put one less on mine, will you. I'm afraid I started early."

"Dad!" said Octavia. "Talk about a hypocrite."

"Bellamy," called Marcus. "Can you get everyone seated please."

Abby followed Bellamy into the dining-room. Each place was set with a place card and Abby had been seated with Bellamy one one side and Clarke on her other. When everyone had been served, Marcus sat down opposite her. 

"Well, this is nice," said Vera. "All the family together. I'd propose a toast if I had anything to toast with."

"Sorry," said Marcus, jumping up.

Moments later he was back with two bottles, one of champagne, the other of sparkling apple juice. "Champagne for everyone?" he asked.

There was a chorus of yesses from around the table which included Octavia and Clarke.

"Nice try, kids," said Marcus. "Apple juice for you."

"Oh but I can have some, can't I, Mom?" said Clarke. "You'd let me if we were at home."

"We're not _at_ home," said Abby. "And it wouldn't be fair for you to have a drink if Octavia's not allowed to."

"Can't we just have one glass each, Dad?" Octavia pleaded. 

"No," said Marcus, pouring her an apple juice.

Octavia opened her mouth as if to argue then shut it again quickly.

When everyone had a drink, Marcus lifted his glass. "To family and friends, old and new."

"Especially new," said Kyle, winking at Raven who had been seated opposite him.

"This looks wonderful as usual, Marcus," said Vera. She turned to Abby. "He's not just a pretty face, you know."

"Mom," said Marcus.

"So, what did Santa get you for Christmas, Clarke?" asked Vera.

Clarke laughed. " _Mom_ got me a PS4."

"It's a games console, Grandma," said Bellamy at the look of confusion on Vera's face.

"I see," said Vera. She sighed. "I do wish you all still believed in Santa. It was lovely to see your face in the morning, Octavia. And to think you didn't believe in him when you first came to us."

Marcus laughed. "We soon changed that, didn't we, Son?" He turned to Abby. "When I put O to bed that first Christmas Eve, she was adamant that Santa didn't exist. Then, when she was asleep, Bell and I got to work."

"Picture the scene," Bellamy said. "There's Dad on skis clomping around the garden, making hoof prints with a potato. Meanwhile I'm chomping my way through a couple of pounds of carrots trying to make them look as if they'd been nibbled by reindeer."

"You were on skis?" said Abby to Marcus.

"I didn't want to leave footprints in the snow," he explained, "and I thought the ski marks would look like they'd been made by sleigh runners."

He grinned sheepishly and Abby had to resist the urge to jump up out of her seat and hug the dear sweet adorable man sitting opposite her.

"So, were you convinced by all this insanity, Octavia?" asked Raven.

"Well, by that and by the sleigh bell caught in the holly bush by the front door," Octavia said. "Oh and the reindeer droppings on the step."

"Chocolate covered raisins," said Bellamy.

"You should have seen her little face," said Marcus and he gave his daughter a look of such pure love that she couldn't help but smile back, despite her obvious embarrassment. 

"You gotta love this family," said Kyle smiling at Abby and she smiled back, feeling a warmth spreading through her body that had nothing to do with the champagne.

 

 

 

 

"So, shall we watch _It's a Wonderful Life?_ said Vera as they settled down in the living-room after dinner.

"Oh, Grandma," groaned Octavia. "Not again. It's such a soppy film and it's not even in colour."

"I remember a little girl,"said Marcus, putting his arm around Octavia and pulling her head down onto his shoulder, "who distinctly had a tear in her eye when Clarence got his wings."

"That was only last year, wasn't it, O?" Bellamy teased her.

Octavia responded by giving him the finger and Abby couldn't help laughing.

"Octavia!" Vera scolded her. "That's not a ladylike gesture. Tell her, Marcus."

"Octavia, behave yourself," Marcus said, slapping the offending hand lightly, but Abby could hear the laugh in his voice too.

"Why don't we have a game of soccer in the snow?" said Octavia. "Girls against boys."

"Oh, I don't know," said Kyle awkwardly. He had taken a seat next to Raven and looked like moving from her side was the last thing on his mind, 

"I can referee if you like," said Raven.

"Oh no, Raven dear, you'll freeze," said Vera.

"I'll get you a sweater," said Marcus.

 

 

 

 

When the soccer team had gone out into the back yard, Marcus fetched three glasses and the bottle of Lagavulin. "Mom, do you want a splash of water with this?"

"No, thank you, Marcus, just straight up for me."

He handed a glass to Abby. "And you're sure you want to be a total philistine and drink coke with this?"

"Yes please," she said. "I'll suffer the consequences."

Marcus shook his head laughing. "I'll get you the bottle and you can pour it yourself. I'm having nothing to do with it."

As soon as they all had drinks, Marcus put the DVD in the player and then sat back down next to Abby.

As the film started, Vera said, "You two cuddle up. Don't mind me."

Marcus laughed. He lifted his arm and Abby snuggled into his side, revelling in the warmth of his chest against her cheek that felt like coming home.

"So, Abby," Vera said, ten minutes later. "You did say you were going to tell us why you no longer practise medicine."

"Mom," said Marcus and his voice was a deep rumble in Abby's ear.

She sat up and took a sip of her drink. "No, it's okay really. You're probably both thinking the worst, that I got fired for malpractice or something."

"No-no," they both said hurriedly and she knew they were lying.

"Some people accuse surgeons of being cold," she began, "of not seeing their patients as people. But they don't understand. You have to divorce yourself from the person lying on the table when you're cutting into them. You can't afford to think of them as someone's husband, someone's father. You can't think about the effect that losing them would have on their family. You'd never be able to do your job."

"I can see that," said Marcus, nodding.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Than when Jake got sick...when we found out he had cancer, that's when I experienced hospitals from the other side. When they operated on him to remove the tumour, I wasn't even allowed in the viewing gallery. Then when they came to tell me that the cancer had spread, that it was inoperable..." Her voice shook.

Marcus took her drink from her hand and wrapped his arms about her, enveloping her in his warmth. "It's okay, sweetheart. You don't need to go on."

She drew a shuddering breath. Had he just called her sweetheart? "No, it's okay," she said. "I want to explain."

"All right," he said, but he took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"They gave me compassionate leave of course. I was off work for three months after he...after we lost him but eventually I felt I had to go back. I thought I was ready and I thought it would help me, you know, getting back to normal. And they start you off slowly. My first surgery was a routine appendectomy, nothing too taxing. But I got in there and I just-I just froze. Suddenly the man on the table, he was someone's father, someone's husband, someone's son and I couldn't do it." She realised she was squeezing Marcus's hand and she relaxed her grip. "So anyway, they told me to take more time, sent me to counselling but when I went back a few months later, it was the same. So I left and I never went back."

"Oh, my dear," said Vera, her voice soft with sympathy. "How ever do you manage?"

"For money do you mean?" said Abby. She smiled. "Have you heard of Griffin and Sinclair?"

"Oh, the big electronic company in Polis?" said Marcus.

She nodded. "Jake was Griffin and I am now though I don't have anything to do with the business. Jacopo Sinclair handles everything and I get a decent income. Plus, Jake had life insurance so I never need to work again if I don't want to. I've spent the last few years just being a mom to Clarke."

"A pretty amazing mom," said Marcus gently.

"I think I'll just pop to the bathroom," said Vera and she left the two of them alone.

"Come here," Marcus murmured and he pulled her to him so that she was sitting in his lap. "I admire you more than I can say," he said. "You've been through so much and you've kept it together all by yourself."

She shrugged. "I haven't really had a choice," she said.

"Well you have now. I want to be there for you from now on. I know you're a strong woman and you probably don't feel you need my help but if you ever need someone to lean on, I want you to lean on me. I'm here for you, Abby."

Abby leaned into his chest and gave a deep sigh as he wrapped his arms about her. Talking about Jake had brought it all back and again she had that terrible feeling of conflict. Would falling in love with Marcus Kane be turning her back on Jake? Was she ready for this?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome as always, thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Kinky Kabby, taking liberties with lines from the script.

Vera yawned loudly. "Well, it's past my bedtime. I think I'll go on up."

"Night, Grandma," said Octavia, standing up to give Vera a hug. 

"You too, Octavia," said Marcus. "It's gone eleven."

Octavia pulled a face. "Dad! Don't you think it's time you stopped treating me like a kid?" She turned to Clarke. "I bet your mum doesn't tell you what time to go to bed, does she?

"I go to bed whenever I want," said Clarke. "Even on a school night."

"Yes, but you've always been sensible about getting to bed at a reasonable hour," Abby protested, aware that Clarke was painting her as a lax mother.

"And I dare say Clarke doesn't make everyone's life a living hell if she doesn't get enough sleep," Marcus put in. "C'mon, sweetheart. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Marcus had arranged a day out for the younger members of the party. Bellamy would be driving them all to Ice Nation, a winter theme park just outside Polis and Kyle and Raven had said they'd go along too. 

Octavia was still pouting but she bent and gave her father a kiss on his cheek. 

Clarke got up too. "See you in the morning, Mom." She gave Abby a wink and she and Octavia left the room giggling.

Raven gave an exaggerated yawn. "I hadn't realised it was so late. Is someone going to show me where I'm sleeping?" She was looking at Kyle as she spoke.  

"Are you alright with the stairs, Raven?" asked Marcus. "I can make up a bed in the den for you if it's easier. The couch folds out into a double bed which might be more comfortable for you with your leg." 

Raven looked at Kyle with uncertainty. 

"That - that might be easier for you," Kyle said. "You'd have your own bathroom there too. I'll help you make up the bed if you like."

"I've left bedding in there," said Marcus. "You'll get a good night's sleep in the den. It's at the back of the house, very quiet, away from everyone else."

Abby glanced at him but his expression showed only concern for Raven's comfort. She stifled a smile at the look which passed between Raven and Kyle as they got up and left the room. 

Bellamy drained his glass. "Dad, are you sure you don't want me to stay home tomorrow? Kyle can drive the kids to Ice Nation."

"I'll be fine, son," Marcus reassured him. "I'm sure this Lincoln will be on his best behaviour. He wants to impress me, remember." 

"Yeah I know," said Bellamy. "It's not really him I'm worried about. But you know what you're like about O. I'm having flashes of you losing it with him."

"I'll stay if you like," said Abby.

Marcus smiled at her. "You think you'll be a civilising influence on me?"

Abby shrugged. "Maybe."

He took her hand. "Thanks, Abby. I'll appreciate your opinion too."

"Thanks, Abby," said Bellamy. He stood up. "Guess I'll turn in then." He laughed. "Looks like I might have a room to myself."

"And then there were two," said Marcus softly when Bellamy had gone.

She brought a hand to his face and stroked his beard. "Are you going to show me where I'll be sleeping?"

"You'll be in my room," he said in a low voice. "But I can't guarantee you'll be doing much sleeping." He frowned, looking suddenly uncertain. "Unless I'm being presumptuous and you'd rather..."

She stopped him with a kiss. "Take me to bed, Marcus."

 

Although everyone else in the house knew where she would be sleeping, Abby found herself tiptoeing as she walked with Marcus past doors, until they reached a glass door at the end of the landing which led into a tiny hallway with a window looking out onto the side garden. On either side of the hallway was a door.

This is my room," said Marcus, gesturing to the room on the right. "I want you to go in and make yourself comfortable." He lowered his voice and stroked his fingers across her collarbone. "Don't get undressed yet. That's my job. I'll just be a little while."

"Who's sleeping in there?" she whispered, pointing to the other door. 

"No-one," he reassured her. "I just need to go in there and get something." He opened the door of his bedroom. "In you go. I won't be long, I promise." He flashed her a smile that was half mischievous half sheepish and she raised one eyebrow.

"What are you up to, Marcus Kane?"

"In," he said, giving her a little slap on her behind.

She caught her breath in a gasp then grinned to herself as she entered his room, closing the door softly behind her. 

The room where Marcus Kane spent his nights was large but cosy with solid oak furniture and, dominating the room, a large brass bed with a faded patchwork quilt. She sat on the edge of the bed feeling excited yet nervous at the same time. 

To calm herself she ran her fingers over the bedspread. It was hand-stitched, maybe a family heirloom. Very traditional like everything else in this lovely old house. Like Marcus himself with his big family Christmas dinners and his conservative parenting ideas.It was comforting somehow. Marcus Kane was a man who would make you feel safe, whom you could rely upon, even lean on, as he'd said.

He'd said she was strong but he hadn't seen her on the nights she'd cried herself to sleep, from loneliness, from missing Jake, from missing the warm body of a man in her bed.What would it be like if this was just the first of many Christmases with Marcus? Maybe it was time to start moving on. And Clarke certainly seemed to approve. 

As she was losing herself in fantasies of future Abby and Marcus, the door opened and Marcus came in. 

Abby's mouth dropped open. "Where did you get that?" Damn, he looked hot in uniform.

"I told you I could borrow one at any time," he said in a voice so low it was almost a growl. "Now," he continued, closing the door. "You've committed a number of offences today."

"Yes, officer," she breathed.

He walked towards her, hips thrust forward in a self-confidant swagger, his lips quirked in a sexy, one-sided smile. "Then you leave me no choice," he said, shaking his head in mock regret. "Abigail Griffin, you are under arrest for theft of Christmas food before dinner and adulteration of good whisky. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in this bedroom."

"Would you like me to confess?" she said.

He raised his eyebrows. "I haven't questioned you yet. Now, before I do, I need to make sure you're not carrying any concealed weapons. Stand up and go and put your hands against that wall."

She did as he said, trembling with excitement. She'd played plenty of games in the bedroom before, but Marcus in his uniform was just so damned convincing, his voice so low and authoritative. She felt as if she had no choice but to obey him. 

"Spread your legs," he said. 

She did so and let out a gasp as he ran his hands up her stockinged thighs to the part where stocking top met flesh. 

"What have we here?" he murmured in her ear. "Have you dressed provocatively tonight with the intention of corrupting an officer of the law?"

"Yes, officer," she said. "That was my intention."

"Brazen," he growled. His hand went to the zip that ran up the back of her dress. "This needs to come off." He unzipped her slowly, teasingly until the dress slipped off her body to pool at her feet. "Step out of the dress," Marcus said, his voice like steel and sandpaper. "And spread your legs wider."

She hastily complied, opening her legs as wide as she could. She gasped as Marcus stroked between her legs over the silk of her panties. 

"You're very wet," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, officer," she said.

"Turn around," he ordered.

Trembling with her need for him, she turned to face him. She longed to reach out and touch the smooth cotton of his police shirt, to open his buttons one by one, but this new dominant Marcus made her hesitant to take the initiative. She swept him with her gaze, taking in the noticeable bulge in his black trousers and the handcuffs hanging from his belt. Then she lifted her gaze to his and saw a mixture of severity and teasing in his dark eyes. She bit her lip. She was used to being an active participant in lovemaking. This standing waiting to be told what to do was unbearably exciting. The anticipation of not knowing what would happen next set her nerve endings on fire.

Marcus cupped her breasts through her black lace bra and she shivered. "This is very pretty," he said, stroking one nipple until it stiffened, the skin around it tightening and puckering. He moved his hand to her face and pulled his thumb across her lower lip. "Take it off," he ordered. 

She caught her breath and with shaking fingers she undid her strap and drew her bra down her shoulders. She held it out to Marcus on one finger, tilting her chin and staring at him impudently, suddenly deciding not to give him such an easy time of it. 

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that how you're going to play it?" he said softly. He took the bra from her and threw it onto a chair. "Pick your dress up," he said, snapping his fingers and pointing to where it lay on the floor. "Put it on the chair neatly, then take off your shoes and sit down on the bed."

Abby picked up the dress and draped it over the back of the chair then she kicked off her shoes. She turned to face him defiantly but he just pointed to the bed.

"Do as you're told, Abigail."

The use of her full name sent a frisson of excitement tingling up her spine, yet still she wanted to defy him, to push things further. She sauntered over to the bed, moving deliberately slowly, rolling her hips, feeling the heat of his gaze on her ass. 

When she reached the bed, she turned and looked back at him with a mischievous half smile. 

Marcus marched over to her, hands on his hips. He seemed to tower over her and she looked up at him feeling suddenly very small. "Sit down!" he ordered her, his voice a steel trap. 

She sat down quickly.

He looked down at her, his expression stern. "I need to question you," he said softly. "Can I trust you to keep still or do I need to restrain you?" He fingered the handcuffs at his belt.

Abby bit her lip. To be restrained by Officer Marcus Kane? Mmmm. "I might try to escape," she said. "In fact..." 

Quick as a flash, she pulled up her legs and scooted over to the other side of the bed and jumped off. 

Marcus grinned. "And just where do you think you're going to go?"

She didn't answer but she attempted to run past him knowing full well she'd never make it. 

Side-stepping easily, he caught her by the waist and pulled her to him. "Guess that answers my question," he said. He swung her up into his arms and dropped her onto the bed then he knelt over her straddling her hips. He took the cuffs from off his belt and cuffed her right wrist. He brought her arm up to the wrought iron headboard and passed the chain of the cuff around one bar then cuffed her left wrist. 

"There now. I've got you just where I want you."

She smiled up at him. "I would have made it harder for you but I didn't want to make too much noise."

"Really?" he said, grinning back. "Ill have to keep hold of the uniform for when we're alone in the house." He bent down and brushed his lips against hers tantalisingly. "I look forward to wrestling you into submission," he whispered.  

He moved off her and lay down next to her. "Now, about that confession." He nudged her thighs apart with his knee and trailed his fingers up one thigh. 

She groaned and bucked her hips. She needed to feel him between her legs, his fingers, his tongue, his cock. 

"Patience," he said. "You are _not_ in control here." He bent his head to the breast nearest to him and tongued her nipple gently, his beard rasping against her skin. At the same time, he reached out with his hand to her other breast and took her nipple firmly between finger and thumb. He squeezed hard. "Tell me if I'm hurting you," he murmured.

"No...it's...that's..." The contrast between the gentleness of his tongue and the strength of his fingers was doing something to her. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience. "Oh Marcus...I need..."

He moved his hand from her breast and ghosted his fingers across the silk of her panties eliciting a loud moan from her. "You need this, Abby?"

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes. Oh please, Marcus."

"You're not quite as feisty now, hmmm? Perhaps you'd like to answer my questions?"

"Yes, officer," she said as meekly as she could without giggling.

He began to stroke the inside of her thigh softly, his fingers almost but not quite brushing her sex. "You admit that when my back was turned, you helped yourself to food before dinner?"

"I stole your sausage, yes." She saw Marcus' lip twitch and, determined to make him crack, she went on. "I put it in my mouth and...and then I swallowed." She licked her lips. "I like to swallow," she said looking up at him innocently. She was rewarded by a small gasp from Marcus and she pushed her thigh between his and pressed it against his hardness. "What are you going to do to me, officer?" She rubbed her leg against his cock and was gratified when he hissed between his teeth. "Are you going to punish me?"

"Oh yes," he breathed. "You're going to beg me." And he grinned as if he knew he had the upper hand again.

"Beg you to what?"

He leaned down and kissed her so hard and so thoroughly it took her breath away. The, beard rasping against her cheek, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "To let you come." He sat back on his heels with a self-satisfied smirk then he hooked two fingers into the waistband of her panties and eased them down her thighs with unbearable slowness. 

When she was naked except for her stockings, he moved down the bed until he was lying between her legs and he buried his nose in her sex. "God Abby," he groaned. "You smell so good." Then he was licking her, sucking her, flicking his tongue against her sensitive bud.

"Marcus," she whimpered.

His only response was to pushtwo fingers inside her, crooking them to stroke her sensitive spot.

Her moans turned to soft cries and she writhed on the bed. Her breathing quickened and then...

Marcus sat up. His face was flushed and his beard was wet with her juices. He got up off the bed and began to undress as if he had all the time in the world. He unbuttoned his shirt as if he was doing a strip tease for her then he took it off and strolled slowly over to the chair where she had left her dress. He sat down and removed his shoes and socks humming to himself as he did. He stood up and unbuckled his belt then peeled off his trousers until he was clad only in a pair of black boxers. 

He strolled over to the bed where she watched transfixed as he reached a hand inside his boxers and took hold of himself. 

"Oh please," Abby groaned. 

"Did you want something?" he asked innocently. 

"I want to touch it," she said and she struggled in her handcuffs.

"Abby, no," said Marcus instantly. "Stop that." He knelt over her and taking the key from the bedside table, he unfastened the cuffs. "I don't want you to hurt your wrists," he said gently. He took her hands in his and kissed each wrist in turn. "And we don't want to leave marks, do we?"

She reached for him but he backed off the bed where he pulled off his boxers. "You said something about swallowing," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh God, yes." She sat up and wriggled off the bed to kneel at his feet then she took him in her hands. Just like last time, she had the strangest feeling that pleasuring him was an act of worship and she bent her head reverently to her task. As she took his length into her mouth, he groaned and tangled his hands in her hair. She took him as deep into her mouth as she could manage and he closed his legs around her, trapping her. She moaned deep in her throat at the intimacy of the act, at the knowledge that she was giving him pleasure, at the absolute rightness of being with him like this. She ran her tongue over and around the head and cupped his balls in her hands, gently squeezing them as she sucked in her cheeks to hold him as tightly as she could.

"Oh, Abby," he groaned. "Do you want me to warn you when I'm about to come?"

"Uh-huh," she said, shaking her head and she gripped the base of his cock harder.

His breathing grew faster, heavier then he uttered a strangled cry and emptied himself into her.

It was hot and salty and she swallowed every last drop then she laid her head against his thigh. 

"Abby, you are so fucking beautiful," he gasped and then he laughed softly as if he couldn't believe just how beautiful she was.

He was quiet for a moment then, "Stand up," he said, his voice suddenly the voice of a man in charge again. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

She got to her feet and put her arms about his waist and kissed his chest then squealed as he slapped her ass, his hand hard and heavy. He kept his hand where it was and she pushed into it with a moan.

"If you're trying to get me to spank you, Abigail," he said sternly. "Then I'd be only too happy to oblige if we weren't in a house full of people. Now sit down."

Legs trembling, she sat down on the edge of the bed. She drew in her breath as Marcus knelt between her legs. He kissed her thighs gently, beard scraping against her skin then he pushed her so that she was lying on herback and he pulled her towards him.

Then she felt hot breath on her pussy and the softness of his hair against her thigh. "Would you like me to make you come this time?" he asked.

"Oh God yes."

"Do you think you've been punished enough?"

"Yes, yes."

He paused as if he was waiting for something and she raised her head.

"Please Officer Kane, please let me come. I'll never steal again. Just let me...Ohhh!"

His fingers were spreading her lips apart and his mouth was on her clit. She arched her back pushing herself into his mouth.

He groaned in delight as he ate her out as if he was enjoying a gourmet meal. Then his tongue was flicking across her clit and his fingers were thrusting inside her.

"Oh, Marcus," she cried, grabbing fistfuls of the bedspread. "Marcus, Marcus, Marcus."

She squeezed her mouth tightly closed as she came in waves against his mouth, afraid that she might scream the house down. 

He licked and sucked every last drop of her orgasm from her as she had done with him, only stopping when she begged him to. Then he pulled her back onto the bed and went back to the chair where he had left his clothes. 

To her surprise, he picked up his trousers and put them back on leaving them unzipped then he began to put on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up. 

He came back over to her as he finished buttoning up his shirt then he reached inside his pants and took out his cock, hard once more. "Have you ever been fucked by a cop?" he asked her.

"No, officer," she breathed.

"Would you like to watch?" He held out his hand and she took it. He led her over to where an old-fashioned dressing table with a huge mirror stood against one wall. 

"Face the mirror and put your hands on the dressing table," he instructed her. He opened the top drawer of the dressing table, took out a condom and rolled it on. Then he stood behind her and pulled her hips backwards so that she was bent from the waist. 

She watched transfixed in the mirror as he eased himself inside her, his fingers digging into her hips. She watched the play of muscle in his arms as he pulled her backwards and forwards along his length and she watched his face as his eyes closed in ecstasy.

When he came, it was with a furious growl as he buried himself deep inside her.He withdrew carefully and kissed the back of her neck. "I won't be a moment."

When he came back from the ensuite bathroom he pulled her into his arms and she snuggled against his shirt, feeling suddenly small and vulnerable. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said. "Why are you crying?"

She put a hand to her cheek and found it was wet with tears. "I don't know," she lied. 

He kissed her forehead then picked her up and carried her to the bed. He pulled back the covers and lay her down gently then shed his clothes and got in with her.

She cuddled up against his chest, revelling in its warmth and in the strength of his arms about her, keeping her safe. She knew exactly why she was crying. She had just realised she was in love with Marcus Kane.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, Kudos and Comments gladly received.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, hey, Abby. Are you okay?"

The voice, deep, warm and insistent, pulled her back from the dream, back into the real world.

"Abby."

She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar sight: an old-fashioned wardrobe with an equally old-fashioned suitcase on top, and to the right of the wardrobe a dark wooden door with a big brass knob. Then a hand stroked her hip gently and she remembered where she was.

She turned to face Marcus who was frowning.

"Are you okay, Abby?" he said again. "You were whimpering."

"Whimpering?" she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Definitely whimpering," he said firmly. He stroked her hair back from her forehead. "Bad dream?"

"I can't remember," she said. Whatever it was had receded back into her subconscious. "You're sure I was whimpering? I don't think that's something I do."

"I thought there was a puppy in bed with me," he said, his expression deadly serious.

She burst into peals of laughter and he grinned.

"You have," he said, pulling her into his arms, "the most," he kissed her forehead, "adorable laugh."

She snuggled into his chest, still warm from sleep and she inhaled his scent, salt and spice and something else that was just Marcus. "So have you," she said, "and you smell like heaven."

Marcus bent his head to her hair and breathed in deeply. "You smell like strawberries and vanilla and you taste like honey."

She laughed again. "Are we having a competition to see who can say the nicest things about each other?"

"I'd win," he said. "I haven't even started on all the things I lo-like about you."

She said nothing, just smiled delightedly into his chest. 

He cleared his throat. "So...last night..."

"Last night was amazing," she said, pulling back so that she could look at him. "I never knew getting arrested could be so much fun. You can borrow that uniform again."

"You can wear your white coat next time," he said, then stopped. "That was a stupid thing to say. I..."

"Marcus," she interrupted. ""It's okay." He still looked wretched and she smiled. "It's fine. I'm fine. And I actually do still have a white coat. So if you ever want to play horny doctor and troublesome patient, I'm game."

He laughed in relief then frowned. "Troublesome patient? Why troublesome?" He pulled his mouth down at the corners and she burst out laughing.

"I'm willing to bet that you're the sort of man who never sees your doctor and who wouldn't take her advice if you did. Am I right?"

He grinned. "Guilty as charged."

"And yet I bet if Octavia gets so much as a sniffle, you confine her to bed and force feed her chicken soup."

Marcus chuckled. "You're getting to know me well."

"I'm enjoying getting to know you," she said softly.

"Same here," he said. "And thank you for opening up to me and my incredibly nosy mother. It can't be easy for you to talk about what happened."

She smiled. "My therapist said it was good to talk about it. She said there'd be milestones: the first Christmas without Jake, the first birthday, the first...well you know." She remembered the conversation. Her therapist had dared to suggest that one day Abby would be able to move on romantically and Abby had almost walked out. 

Marcus looked into her eyes with so much compassion that she felt her throat constrict. Then he took her face in his hands and bent his head to kiss her. His kiss was gentle, undemanding and tears pooled in her eyes. 

He pulled back. "Are you okay?"

She smiled through her tears. "I'm more than okay, Marcus. It's just...I didn't think I could...so soon and ..."

He frowned. "Do you want me to back off?"

She lifted a hand to his beard and stroked the back of her fingers against it. "Don't you dare, Marcus. This is the happiest I've been in a long time."

"I'm glad," he said softly. "Now, how about a shower?"

 

Marcus stepped into the shower and turned it on, giving Abby the opportunity to admire his naked body: his broad back, strong well muscled arms. his long legs and tight buttocks.

Quickly, she pinned her hair up out of the way and stepped into the shower behind him and grabbed his ass.

He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned. "See anything you like?"

"Mmmm," she hummed against his back. "I like everything I see."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed happily. There was no longer a shred of doubt in her mind. She loved this man, this kind, funny, generous man who had reawakened her sleeping heart and rekindled her desire. She still loved Jake and always would do, but her heart seemed to have expanded somehow and there was more than enough room in there for Marcus. 

He turned round and gathered her in, holding her against his chest as the water cascaded around them and she knew then, without him having to say it, that he felt the same. 

She lifted her head to look at him, her love for him shining in her eyes and he gave her a brief nod. It was as if they both knew that to say it so soon would be tempting fate.

He grinned then as if to dissipate the tension. "Time to get you clean," he said, winking at her. He took down a bottle from the shower rack and squeezed shower gel into his hand. Then he caught hold of her pinned up hair with the other hand and tilted her head back, bending his head towards her. While he teased her lips apart with his tongue, he massaged gel into her breasts, thumbing her nipples so that she moaned into his kiss. Still kissing her, he massaged more gel into her belly, her back and her buttocks, squeezing and kneading with powerful hands. 

She groaned and brought her hands up to tangle her fingers in his thick wet hair and he responded by pulling her hard against him, pressing his hardness against her belly. She pulled back from the kiss and took him in her hand, smiling at his in-drawn hiss of breath.

Then his hand was between her legs, searching her folds, fingers slipping inside, thumb finding her clit. 

She pressed her face into his shoulder while she pulled him gently but firmly and rhythmically.

"You have such a beautiful cunt," he moaned into her ear. "So hot and wet and tight. When we're alone in the house, I'm going to lick that beautiful cunt until you scream."

"Oh God, Marcus," she groaned. "Your mouth on my cunt, your beard scratching me. You make me come so hard." 

"Oh yes, Abby. Tell me what you like," he gasped.

She squeezed his cock and ran her thumb over the tip. "I like to get down on my knees for you," she murmured. "I like you to hold me there while I take your cock in my mouth and suck you until you come. I like to feel your hot cum spurting down my throat."

Marcus made a strangled noise and she carried on. "I liked it when you cuffed me to the bed. I liked it when you dominated me and I liked it when you fucked me in front of the mirror. I loved to see your massive cock slamming into me, fucking me hard and fast."

"Abby," he groaned deep in his throat.

She increased her grip on him and cupped his balls with her other hand. "I like you to take me from behind like an animal. I love that you're so strong. I want you to hold me down. I want you to spank me. I want you to..." She stopped as Marcus bucked in her hand. 

"Fuck, Abby," he said roughly as he came. "You...sexy...bitch." He let his head sink down on her shoulder then he took his hand away from between her legs. He took down the shower attachment from the wall and turned a dial. 

Suddenly water stopped falling on them from above and began spraying out of the attachment. Marcus twisted the head and the full spray became concentrated into a narrow jet.

"Stand against the wall," he ordered, breathing hard, "and put your arms above your head."

She did as he said, gasping at the cold tiles against her back.

With one big hand, he grasped both wrists and held her there. "You said you wanted me to hold you down, Abby?"

"Yes," she gasped.

"You like me to be in charge?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Sometimes."

He grinned. "Open your legs, Abigail."

She opened her legs, biting her lip at his use of her full name. God, that did something to her.

"Do you like me to call you Abigail?" he asked.

"Yes," she gasped.

"And why is that?" He directed the spray onto her swollen cunt.

"Oh God," she choked out. "That feels so good."

"You haven't answered my question, Abigail," he chided her.

"I...it seems so...ohhh."

He was directing the water directly onto her clit, moving the shower head in tiny circles so that it felt like a thousand fingers stroking her. She felt her knees buckle and was grateful for Marcus' strong hands holding her up. 

"Oh God, it seems...it makes me...makes me feel submissive...oh God, Marcus...I'm going to come. Marcus, Marcus. Oh fuck!" She arched her back as her orgasm tore through her. He released her wrists and she collapsed against his chest throwing her arms around his neck. Then to her horror, she burst into tears, loud uncontrollable sobs.

"Hey, hey," he said. He opened the shower door and took a large fluffy towel from a shelf and wrapped her in it. Then he swung her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

He sat down in the armchair and cradled her to him as she wept. "Sshh, Baby," he crooned. "It's okay, everything's okay." He rocked her in his arms and murmured softly to her and stroked her hair until she quietened, then she gave a long shuddering sigh.

"I'm so sorry," she said, mortified. "I haven't a clue what that was all about." She looked up into his eyes and saw that they were overflowing with love for her and the sight made her bold. "I-I'm feeling emotions I haven't felt for a long time," she confessed. "I know it's too soon to talk like this and I hope I haven't got this wrong or I'm about to make the biggest fool of myself but..."

"Abby," he interrupted. "You haven't got anything wrong. I haven't said anything for the same reason you haven't. It does seem too soon, too quick and it's scary. We hardly know each other. How do we even know we're compatible?"

She nodded. " Is it meant to happen like this?"

He shook his head. "It's never been like this for me before. My mind is telling me to slow down, take it easy, but my heart is telling me to go with it." He took the pins from her hair and ran his fingers through it. "I never felt like anything was missing before but now..." He smiled and breathed out heavily. "When you're not with me, it's like a part of me has gone."

She closed her eyes in ecstacy and pressed herself against him, nuzzling into his neck as if she wanted him to absorb her so that they really could become one.

Gently he pulled her up so that he could look into her eyes. "Abigail Griffin," he said. "I love you so much it hurts."

She smiled and felt her smile grow wider and wider until it felt as if she would never stop smiling. "I love you too, Marcus."

 

"Come here," Marcus said, patting the space between his legs. "I'll brush it for you."

She turned to look at him sitting on the bed, wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans, his chest still bare, a stray curl damp on his forehead. She took the hairbrush over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, her hands on his thighs.

As he pulled the brush through he hair, she groaned deep in her throat. "Oh God, Marcus. That feels so good."

"I like to take care of you," he said. He bent his head until his mouth was close to her ear. "Abigail." He nibbled gently on the lobe and she felt herself respond to him again.

 "Marcus," she said. "It's nine o'clock. We can't stay in your bedroom all morning. much as I'd like to."

He chuckled and resumed his brushing of her hair. "I thought you felt all submissive when I called you Abigail."

She wriggled between his thighs. "And I do but it's going to be hard enough facing Clarke at breakfast not to mention your mother. Anyway," she turned and gave him a saucy look. "Maybe I'm feeling naughty."

Marcus laughed and tapped her lightly on the thigh with the back of the brush. "Careful, Abigail. I'm armed and dangerous."

"Mmm," she said, snuggling against his chest. "Maybe we have a _little_ time."

 

"There you are," said Vera as they walked sheepishly into the living-room. "The children have had their breakfast. They were just waiting for you two before they leave." 

Kyle was sitting on the couch with Raven in his lap. "Morning," he said.

"Morning, Abby," Raven said cheerfully. "You still look tired. Did you get enough sleep?"

"I had a wonderful sleep, thank you," said Abby smoothly, sitting next to her. "What about you, Raven? Was it quiet enough for you in the den?"

"Oh there was a little noise," Raven smirked. "But I got to sleep eventually."

"Well that's nice that everyone had a restful night," said Vera. "I always sleep well in this house and it's so nice to sleep in Marcus' old room."

Abby frowned and Marcus explained. "This was the house I grew up in. After I moved out, it was just Mom and Dad and then when Dad died, Mom wanted to sell up and move someplace smaller so I asked her to sell it to me."

"This house was always too big," Vera said. "But my mother was one of six children and this was her home. I inherited it from her and now it belongs to Marcus." She smiled fondly at him. "I did think when he adopted Bellamy and Octavia that it was just the start, that he might adopt more. This house would make a lovely home for a big family."

"I did think about it sometimes," saud Marcus. "I'd always wanted a big family, but I had my hands full with just two kids. It's hard being the only parent, no-one to share the load." He sat down next to Abby and squeezed her leg.

She put her hand over his and interlaced their fingers. As their hands touched, she had a sudden vivid image of this house full of children, unwanted children, unloved children, with Marcus and herself as parents and she tightened her grip on his hand. She had the money to make it work and they both had the love... She pushed the idea away from her before it could take root. How ridiculous to try and plan out their future. She'd be dragging him to look at engagement rings next.

 "Hi, Dad," said Octavia bouncing into the room. You're up at last. What took you so long?"

"Eugh, don't ask," said Clarke, coming in behind her. 

"Eugh gross," said Octavia. "Don't answer me, Dad."

"I had no intention of doing so," said Marcus dryly. "Where's your brother?"

"Here," said Bellamy. "Are we ready to go?"

"Look after your sister, Bellamy," said Marcus. "Don't let her do anything too dangerous."

"Don't listen to him, Bell," said Octavia. "I'm totally doing everything."

"Octavia," said Marcus in a warning tone. "Do you want me to keep you home?"

"You need me out of the house for when Lincoln comes," she reminded him.

"Yes, well that visit can always be cancelled, young lady," he said sternly. 

Octavia said nothing but stuck out her bottom lip stubbornly. 

"Octavia? Are you going to do what your brother tells you?"

She sighed. "Yes, Dad."

"Come here then."

She went over to where he sat and squeezed in next to him. 

He put his arm around her and hugged her to him. "I know you enjoy a bit of danger, sweetheart, but do your old dad a favour and please be careful."

"You too, Clarke," said Abby. "If Bellamy thinks it's too dangerous for Octavia, then it's too dangerous for you."

"Mom!" said Clarke, outraged.

"Noted," said Bellamy. "I'll heep my eye on both of them."

"How are you going to manage, Raven?" asked Abby curiously. 

"I'm going to find a comforable seat in the Ice Bar," said Raven. "They do amazing cocktails apparently."

"And I'm going to fetch them for her," said Wick. 

"Come on then," said Octavia impatiently. She gave Marcus a peck on the cheek and jumped up. "Come on, Grandma. We're giving you a lift."

Then in a flurry of hugs and goodbyes and enjoy yourselves and a last be careful from Marcus, they were gone.

"Wow, it's quiet without them," said Abby.

Marcus smiled and stood up, offering her his hand. "Come on. I'll make you breakfast before this joker who's been messing around with my little girl gets here."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos and comments much appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Marcus had only just finished washing the breakfast dishes when there was a knock at the door. He wiped his hands on the dish towel and took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders as if he was readying himself to do battle. 

Abby jumped up from her seat and hugged him tightly. "Just remember. It must have taken a lot for him to come and face you. He obviously cares a great deal for Octavia."

"Hmmm," he said, kissing the top of her head. "We'll see." He strode off with grim determination to answer the door and Abby sat back down at the kitchen table. 

Moments later, she heard the front door open and Marcus' voice saying "Lincoln, come in," then another voice, unexpectedly deep, "Thank you Sir."

Marcus led the way into the kitchen saying, "Lincoln, this is my partner, Abby."

She smiled inside at how casually he referred to her as his partner and then her mouth dropped open. 

Lincoln was a big man of mixed race with a tattoo reminiscent of a Maori tattoo on his shaved head. Abby remembered that Indra had a similar tattoo on the side of her face and she wondered whether it was a Trikru symbol. The first word that came into her mind at the sight of him was 'magnificent'. 

_Way to go, Octavia._

"Sit down," said Marcus in a tone that was halfway between an invitation and an order.

"Thank you, Sir," said Lincoln.

When they were all seated, Marcus said, "So, you know why I asked you to come here. You know I'm not happy about you seeing Octavia."

"I know that, Sir," said Lincoln in a slow, measured voice. 

Marcus' mouth moved as if he was chewing invisible gum then he put his clasped hands on the table and leaned forward. "And why do you think that is?" he asked, fixing Lincoln with a glare as if he was a suspect in a particularly heinous crime.

"Well obviously my age is an issue," said Lincoln.

Marcus frowned and leaned back in his chair. "What I'm wondering is, why a twenty-four year old man would be interested in a sixteen year old girl, in a child?"

"I know it seems strange," said Lincoln.  "But I've never thought of Octavia as a young girl. In some ways she's more mature than a lot of girls my own age. She's smart, she's funny, she's original. She's nothing like a child."

"She's  _my_ child," Marcus put in. "And I've only got her best interests at heart. This is nothing personal."

"I've got her best interests at heart too," said Lincoln. 

"Really?" said Marcus, his eyes darkening. "I want her to concentrate on her studies and I want her to go to college. How does seeing you fit in with that?"

"It's what I want as well," said Lincoln gravely. "I know there's a chance I'll lose her when she goes to college but I'll take that chance. There's no way I'd ever stand in the way of Octavia's future."

"Then the best thing you could do would be to step out of her life now, surely," said Marcus. A muscle twitched at the side of his mouth. "If you care about her at all, that is."

"I love her," said Lincoln and the simple statement hung in the air like a challenge. "And if you tell me to stop seeing her now I will do. You're her father and I'd never disrespect that. But I'll wait for her to turn eighteen and when she goes to college I'll wait for her to come back."

Marcus sighed. "Don't you think she'd be better off with someone her own age, Lincoln?"

Lincoln shook his head. "If you're hoping she's going to end up with some sixteen year old boy, that's never going to happen. And that's mainly to do with you, Sir."

"I beg your pardon?" Marcus leaned forward again.

"You're not just a father to Octavia," said Lincoln. "You're a hero to her. She told me that when you pulled her out of that car and held her, it was the first time in her life she'd ever felt safe."

Marcus cleared his throat and sat back again. "She never told me that."

"You've given her a lot of happy memories," Lincoln said. "And she's shared them all with me. Like how every time she lost a baby tooth, she'd find a handwritten note from the tooth fairy along with a gift; or how every Easter there'd be an Easter egg hunt in the garden and how on her first Easter with you, you bought her a rabbit."

"Bunnyegg," said Marcus, smiling softly.

"What?" said Abby. She hadn't meant to interrupt but she wanted to know the reason for the smile.

"Octavia said that as it was Easter, he needed to have an Easter name," he explained. "She was torn between Bunny and Egg and in the end she decided on Bunnyegg. I called him Bunny at first thinking that Egg was his middle name, but I was quite rightly taken to task by O who informed me that rabbits didn't have middle names and Bunnyegg was all one word." He laughed. "You'll just have to imagine my mortification when I took him to the vet with an infected paw and the receptionist called out Bunnyegg Kane."

Both Abby and Lincoln laughed.

"That's so Octavia," said Lincoln.

"Yes," said Marcus and he stopped laughing abruptly. "So what you're saying, Lincoln, is that because I've been a loving father to Octavia, she prefers older men. Wouldn't all girls prefer older men if that was the case?"

"She's looking for your qualities in a man," said Lincoln. "And she feels I have those qualities."

"You and I are alike?" Marcus chewed the imaginary gum again.

"According to Octavia," said Lincoln. "She says you're patient and kind and thoughtful and she says I am too."

Marcus cleared his throat. "Okay then," he said. "I'm glad that you're all those things, Lincoln, but it doesn't change the fact that you belong to a gang. Surely you can understand my concerns."

Lincoln nodded, his face sombre. "Sir, I can assure you, I've never taken Octavia to meet any other gang members and I am trying to get out. But it's not as easy as just saying you want to leave. Someone was killed lately for that."

Marcus put his head in his hands. "I know. I was the detective on the case."

Lincoln nodded. "That's right. Octavia told me."

"She did?" Marcus shook his head. "You see, that's an aspect that hadn't even occurred to me. How would it look when people find out that that the daughter of a detective is dating a criminal?"

Lincoln lifted his chin. "I haven't always stayed on the right side of the law but I don't have a police record, Sir."

Marcus snorted. "So, you're a _lucky_ criminal then? Oh well, I feel much better now." A muscle was working dangerously in his jaw and Lincoln held up his hands. "I'm sorry. I obviously haven't made things any better by coming here today. Whatever you decide, Sir, I'll abide by your decision. I'll stay away from Octavia if you say so but I  _will_ wait for her. She's the love of my life."

Marcus sighed heavily. He turned to Abby. "Is there anything you'd like to say, Abby?"

"Lincoln,"she said. "Can I just ask you how you ended up becoming a gang member?"

He nodded. "I had a similar childhood to Octavia," he said. "Maybe that's why we understand each other so well. In my mom's case, it was drugs, heroin and crack mainly. I never knew my dad but there were plenty of men in my mum's life." He stopped and drew a deep breath. "She had to make a living somehow, I guess. Anyway, I wasn't lucky like Octavia. No-one rescued me. No-one cared that I skipped school, that I didn't fit in with the other kids and I was always having to fight. Then when I was fourteen, I started to hang out with Trikru and for the first time in my life, I felt accepted. I felt I belonged somewhere." He shrugged. "Gangs are full of people like me. They kinda become your family."

"I see," said Abby softly. Her heart was breaking at the thought of the life he must have led and she wondered whether Marcus was affected the same way.

Marcus got to his feet. "I'll need some time to think about this, Lincoln."

Lincoln's face brightened and Marcus shook his head. 

"Don't get your hopes up, son. I'm just doing you the courtesy of thinking about it because I appreciate that you came here today. That can't have been easy."

"Yes, Sir." Lincoln stood up. He held out his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

Marcus hesitated then took it. "Thank you, Lincoln." 

"And thank you for showing an interest Ma'am," Lincoln said to Abby.

She smiled at him. She wanted to wish him luck but it didn't seem appropriate somehow.

Marcus showed him out then came back into the kitchen. "Shall we sit somewhere more comfortable?" he said, holding out his hand. She took it and allowed him to lead her into the living room.

He sat down on the couch, pulling her down with him. "Oh Abby," he groaned. "I really don't know what to do for the best."

"Was he anything like you expected?" 

Marcus gave a short laugh. "Not remotely." He sighed. "He was polite, articulate, charming and he's obviously devoted to Octavia but...God, Abby. He's in a violent gang and he's an adult while she's still a child." 

"She's growing up quickly," said Abby. "You took a scared, insecure little girl, Marcus and you raised her to be a strong independent young woman with a mind of her own. _You_ did that. And what Lincoln says was true. If she's looking for the qualities she loves in you, she's never going to go for a sixteen year old boy. And at least Lincoln respects her. If she's going to go for older men...well you know what I'm saying."

Marcus gave a visible shudder. "God, don't." He shook his head. "I know she's growing up but...You know, Abby, when she and I are alone, sometimes we'll watch a movie together and we'll have popcorn and snuggle up on the couch. And sometimes she'll sit on my lap and she's really far too old for that and far too big but even though my legs are going numb, I don't ask her to move because every time I'm thinking this could be the last time she ever does this." His voice broke and Abby put her arm around him and drew his head down onto her shoulder. 

"I know it's hard when you realise your kids are growing up, Marcus, but try not to dwell on what you're losing. Think instead of what you're gaining."

He lifted his head and laughed. "What are you saying? That I'm not so much losing a daughter, I'm gaining a son?"

She laughed with him. "No, you idiot. I'm saying, don't cry for the little girl she once was, embrace the beautiful young woman she's becoming. And...and maybe respect her decisions."

"Hmmm." He sighed. "So, what did you think of him?"

"Really? I felt sorry for him. When he told us about his past, about how he'd ended up joining Trikru, I thought to myself that if it hadn't been for you, that could have been Bellamy and Octavia."

He nodded. "You're right. Bellamy was headed that way already, to be honest. It took a lot to put him back on the right path."

"But you did it," she said. "Maybe you could do it with Lincoln too."

"You think I should adopt Lincoln?" he said drily.

"No, Marcus, not adopt him, but guide him maybe, help him, put him on the right track."

He looked uncertain and she pushed on. "Oh, Marcus, you're so good at this, so good at making kids feel valued, at giving them purpose. Lincoln didn't have a dad, it seems like he's never had a good role model, but you could do that for him. You could make a difference, help him to turn his life around."

Marcus bit his lip. She could see that he was tempted by the challenge.

"Why did you join the police?" she said. 

He stroked her hair. "I wanted to make a difference," he said. "I wanted to serve my community." He smiled. "And you, Abigail Griffin, are a very shrewd, insightful woman. Let me see your hand."

Bemused, she gave him her right hand. "What are you looking at?" she said as he appeared to scrutinise it.

"I'm trying to work out which finger you're winding me round," he said. He sighed. "There's going to be ground rules, a lot of ground rules, and if either Lincoln or Octavia puts one step out of line, it's game over."

She hugged him. "You're doing the right thing, Marcus."

"I hope you're right," he said. "I do hope you're right."

 

The front door banging open and a great commotion in the hall signalled the return of whom Abby had come to think of as the kids, despite three of them being over twenty.

Octavia was first in through the living room door. "Well?" she demanded breathlessly.

"Hi, Octavia," said Marcus. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes," she said impatiently. "But..."

"And did you mind your brother like I told you?"

"Yes, Dad. What happened with Lincoln?"

Marcus held up one finger. "Bell," he called.

A curly head appeared around the living-room door. "Yes?"

"Did your sister behave herself?" Marcus asked him.

Bellamy came in pulling a face. "Mostly. We had a bit of a disagreement but it ended in a compromise."

"Mmmm," said Marcus. "Okay. Bell, can you take everyone into the kitchen or dining room. I need to speak to O on her own."

Abby started to get to her feet but Marcus put a hand in her arm. "No, Abby, you stay. Sit down Octavia."

Octavia sat on the edge of an armchair, biting her lip.

"You may see Lincoln once a week, here in this house under my supervision," he began. "Then if that works out..."

He got no further as Octavia launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Dad, thank you, thank you, thank you," she said, punctuating her words with noisy kisses on his cheeks.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "Don't get too excited. You haven't heard the ground rules yet."

Octavia dropped down onto the couch squeezing in between her father and Abby, forcing Abby to move up.

"Octavia," Marcus chided her. "Watch what you're doing and apologise to Abby."

"Sorry, Abby," Octavia said breezily without turning.

"Octavia!" Marcus said in a tone so sharp that Octavia looked up at him in surprise. "If it wasn't for Abby's input, I never would have decided you could see Lincoln."

"Really?" Octavia turned quickly to Abby, her mouth open in surprise. "I thought you disapproved. I mean it was you who told my dad about Lincoln in the first place."

"And I'm sorry about that," said Abby. "But you did put me in an impossible position. I had to tell your father."

"Technically it was Clarke who put you in that position," said Octavia. "She was the one who blabbed."

"Well, we'll have no more secrets in this family from now on," said Marcus sternly. "Do you hear me, Octavia?"

"Yes, Dad," she said in the meekest voice Abby had ever heard her use.

"Abby?" said Marcus.

"Yes, Marcus," she said just as meekly without thinking.

"And we'll have no more smart mouth comments and disrespect. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Yes, Marcus."

Marcus' lips twitched. "That wasn't aimed at you, Abby."

Octavia laughed. "Is he telling you what to do now as well, Abby? He's such a bossy boots."

"Octavia," Marcus tried to be severe but Abby could hear the warmth of a chuckle in his voice. "I'm sure I just said something about smart mouth comments. And sit up straight please. You're practically lying on me." 

Octavia sat up obediently. 

"Thank you," said Marcus. "Now, ground rules. Firstly, you see Lincoln here on a Saturday or Sunday but if I have to work the whole weekend, you'll just have to accept that you're not seeing him without moaning."

She nodded.

"Secondly, you are _not_ to see him outside of this house until I tell you that you can. Thirdly, if your schoolwork suffers, then I'll stop you seeing him. However, if your grades improve, I may let you see him more often. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," said Octavia. "And thanks, Dad." She hugged him again. "I know you're going to love Lincoln."

"Hmm," he said. "Oh and one more thing, Octavia. You know I've never physically chastised you?"

"You've always said you don't believe in punishing children physically," she said, frowning.

"Well, if you'd like to test my beliefs, go ahead and get yourself a matching tattoo."

Octavia laughed. "Okay, Dad. I'll wait till I'm eighteen. I'm gonna get..."

Marcus put his finger to her lips. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know." He reached into his pocket and drew out Octavia's phone. "You can have this back. Give him a ring and tell him I'm taking the family out tonight and I'd like him to join us." He turned to Abby. "You and the girls too, Abby."

"Really?" said Abby. "You mean you're not sick of us yet?"

"You're family now," he said, with such a look of love in his eyes that Octavia mimed sticking a finger down her throat.

"Where are we going tonight?" Abby said.

"Indra's. I have something I'd like to discuss with her."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comments much appreciated, Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been trying to work on my novel but I just missed Kane and Abby so much!

 

 

"Right, are we all ready?" said Marcus, slipping on a dark wool jacket with a stand-up collar. 

"Oh, I like this," said Abby, reaching out a hand to stroke the rough wool. She took hold of his lapels and pulled him in for a kiss and an affectionate nose bump. 

"Jeez, Mom," said Clarke. "Get a room." But she was smiling and Abby could see that she was happy for her. 

"Are you wishing you'd gone home with Raven?" she teased her.

On hearing that Abby and Clarke would once again be spending the evening with Marcus and his family, Raven had announced that all the excitement lately had tired her out and she was in need of a quiet night at home, a suggestion with which Kyle had fervently agreed.

"Ugh," said Clarke. "I think I'd rather hang out with you guys."

"Octavia," called Marcus. "Are you coming down, sweetheart?"

"Hurry up, O," shouted Bellamy. "I'm starving."

"Coming," called Octavia and then she appeared on the stairs wearing tight black jeans and an even tighter red top, cut low to display a cleavage that seemed a lot more impressive than it had earlier in the day.

"Wow!" said Clarke. "You look amazing!"

Marcus seemed struck dumb. He just stared open-mouthed. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, he seemed to collect himself. 

"Octavia," he said, fixing his gaze somewhere above her head. "Is that the blouse you normally wear to meet Lincoln?"

She shook her head. "It's new. Lincoln's never seen it before."

Marcus coughed. "Well then, it will be a nice surprise for him when you wear it on your eighteenth birthday. Go back upstairs please and change into something a little less..." He waved his hands in the air about six inches from his chest.

"God, Dad," said Octavia. She pulled a face but turned and walked back upstairs as if she'd half expected his reaction but had decided to see if she could get away with it anyway. 

Marcus turned to Abby, his hands still cupping imaginary breasts in front of him. "She was...she looked..."

"She was wearing a push-up bra, Marcus," Abby said, trying not to smile at his very obvious discomfort. "Try not to let it bother you. She's just making the most of her assets."

"God," said Marcus, closing his eyes as if he was in pain. "So I should just ignore it, do you think?"

"No, Marcus," said Abby. "You should compliment her, tell her how beautiful she looks. Your approval means a lot to her, you know."

"Oh, er yes, right, okay," he said then stopped as Octavia came back down the stairs wearing a tight white t shirt that hid her cleavage but still clung to her figure. "You look beautiful, Octavia," he said, still addressing the top of her head.

"Thank God for that," said Bellamy with a sigh. "Now, can we go eat?"

 

Lincoln was waiting for them outside the restaurant as arranged and at the sight of him, Octavia ran towards him and threw herself into his open arms. Lincoln swung her round lifting her off her feet and even at a distance Abby could see the love and joy in their faces.

She squeezed Marcus' arm which was linked through hers. "Look how happy you've made her," she murmured to him.

"Hmmm," he said quietly. "He'd better never take that smile from her face." He cleared his throat. "Lincoln," he said as they drew near. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"Thank you for inviting me, Sir," Lincoln said in his slow gravelly voice. "And thank you for giving me a chance."

Marcus nodded in acknowledgement. "Shall we go in?"

Indra came forward to greet them as they walked through the door. "Kane," she said, a broad smile on her face. Then her smile disappeared. "Lincoln," she said curtly.

"Hello, Indra," said Lincoln. He gave her an awkward smile but his attempt at friendliness was met with a stony glare. 

Without another word, Indra led them to their table and gave them each a menu.

"If I could just have a word in private?" Marcus said to Indra. He gave Abby a reassuring smile. "I won't be long. If the waitress comes before I'm back, I'll have a  rare steak and a beer."

He left Abby with the kids and went over to the bar with Indra where they were soon deep in conversation, Indra glancing back at the table every so often.

"Doesn't she like you?" asked Octavia, frowning as if it was inconceivable that any one could possibly dislike her beloved Lincoln.

"It's nothing personal," he reassured her. "She just doesn't want gang members in her restaurant."

Abby smiled brightly. "Well, I think I'll have fish tonight." She glanced up as a girl in a white apron approached the table, note pad in hand. "Oh, I don't think we're ready to order yet," she said.

"Can I get you some drinks?" the girl said, then she did a double take. "Bellamy?"

Bellamy looked up. "Gina?" he said, and his face broke into a grin. "What are you doing here waiting tables? I thought you were at college."

"I am," she said. "I'm just working a few shifts here over the holidays to make a bit of money." She bit her lip. "It would be great to catch up sometime," she said. "Unless..." and she glanced at Clarke.

Bellamy followed her gaze and laughed. "Clarke is my sister's friend."

Abby looked over at Clarke for her reaction but Clarke seemed resigned to the fact that she and Bellamy would never be more than friends and she just gave Abby a wry smile.

The girl gave Bellamy a smile that was halfway between mischievous and sexy and he swallowed visibly.

Abby coughed. "I'll have a beer please. Lincoln what are you having?"

"I'll just have a mineral water," he said.

"You sure you don't want a beer?" Abby said. "Marcus is paying for tonight by the way."

"Lincoln doesn't drink," said Octavia.

"And I can pay for me and Octavia," Lincoln added.

Bellamy tore his gaze away from the waitress and turned to face Lincoln. "A little tip for you if you want to get along with my dad," he said. "If he says he's paying, then he's paying."

"I'm perfectly able to pay my own way," said Lincoln stiffly.

Bellamy held up his hands. "I'm sure you are but another thing you need to know about Marcus is that he always gets his own way. I wouldn't cross him on this, not if you want to keep on his good side."

Lincoln sighed in defeat. "Okay."

Marcus came back to the table just then. "Lincoln could I have a word?"

He took Lincoln far enough away from the table so that they couldn't be heard and Abby watched as Marcus said something to him. Lincoln appeared to be thinking for a moment then he nodded. Marcus smiled and clapped him on the shoulder then they came back to the table.

"Has everyone ordered?" Marcus asked.

"Bellamy's having the waitress," said Octavia.

Marcus glanced at her and frowned then turned to Bellamy. "Really? Who's the waitress, son?"

Bellamy shook his head at Octavia but he was smiling. "Just Gina, a girl I went out with for a while in high school. You don't know her, I never brought her home."

"Did you sleep with her?" said Octavia.

Marcus turned to her and stared at her, his eyebrows raised. She opened her mouth to continue but the eyebrows raised higher and she shut it again. She and Marcus continued to stare at each other. Octavia was the first to look away. Marcus allowed himself a small smile and Abby reached for his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She would never get tired of the Marcus and Octavia show. 

"So, what was the private talk about?" Octavia demanded. "And what were you saying to Indra?"

"You dad's fixed it with Indra to get me a job," said Lincoln, putting his arm around her.

"Wow, that's great," said Octavia, then her face fell. "How will you...what will Trikru say about that?"

Licoln shrugged. "Your dad says Indra will sort it."

"And so she will," said Marcus firmly. "And here's your waitress friend, Bellamy. Shall we order?"

 

Marcus pushed his plate away from him. "Well that was amazing as usual."

"Mmm," agreed Abby, finishing the last mouthful of her trout. "The food in here is so good. I can't believe I never came here before." She looked up as the waitress came over followed by Indra.

 The older woman watched as the plates were cleared then as soon as Gina was out of earshot, she sat down.

"Lincoln," she said, her face unsmiling. "Detective Kane tells me you're in need of a job."

"I am," said Lincoln. "And thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," said Indra. "The job is only on a trial basis. I have no place in my kitchen for those who don't pull their weight." She folded her arms. "And you'll need to leave Trikru. I won't have a gang member working here."

Lincoln lifted up his hands. "If I can find a way to leave Trikru without them coming after me."

"Leave it to me," Indra said darkly. 

"What will you do?" asked Octavia.

"Octavia," Marcus began.

"No, Kane. The girl has a right to ask," said Indra. "Have you heard of Azgeda?" She looked around the table as she spoke.

"I've been once or twice," said Abby.

Indra gave a small smile. "I wasn't talking about the town. I meant the gang."

"Azgeda are Trikru's greatest enemies," said Lincoln. "But we have a kind of truce right now, thanks to Indra."

Indra nodded. "It's a long story and I don't intend to go into it now. Suffice to say that their leader, Roan, owes me a favour, several favours in fact. So," she continued, "that's how I came to leave Trikru and that's how you will too. I'll meet with Lexa tomorrow. You can start here the day after. Be here by 10 am."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, kudos and comments much appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to The Coat.

Snow was falling again as they left the restaurant, adding to the already thick blanket on the ground.

Lincoln wrapped one strong arm around Octavia and she snuggled into his side. "May I walk Octavia home, Sir?" he said to Marcus.

Marcus sighed. "Yes, Lincoln and please call me Marcus. You make me feel hopelessly old when you call me Sir." He waved his arm. "Go on. Walk ahead. I'm sure you have some smooching to do."

He sounded mildly grumpy and Abby laughed.

"C'mon and smooch me," she said, linking her arm through his and putting her hand into his coat pocket for warmth.

"Oh God," said Clarke. "Get me out of here, Bellamy. I shouldn't have to watch this."

Bellamy laughed. "Looks like we're in the way. Race you back to the house."

"You're on." Clarke said and they took off laughing.

"Careful, Clarke," Abby shouted after her. "Don't fall."

"So, I've got you all to myself at last," said Marcus, pulling her into his arms.

"Mmm," said Abby. She snuggled into the warmth of his coat. "I love this coat. It makes you look so hot."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought I looked hot already."

"Well you look even hotter now," she laughed, peeping up at him through her lashes. "Seriously, Marcus, it makes me want to find an alley and fuck."

"Abigail Griffin," he said, feigning shock. "Are you propositioning me?"

She grinned. "I might be. How about it, Detective? Fancy taking me up against a wall?"

He gripped her arm tightly causing her breath to catch in her throat. "Fuck, Abby. I'd take you right here but we'd freeze to death. How about I throw you up against the wall of my bedroom instead?"

"Hmmm," she said. "As long as you keep your coat on."

He fisted his hand in her hair. "Quick and dirty? Is that how you want it, Abby?"

She groaned. "Yes, Marcus. Just fuck me quick and nasty, use me."

He took hold of her arm firmly. "Home. Now," he growled.

 

"Abby and I are going to turn in," Marcus said to Bellamy and the girls as Abby hung up her coat. "You guys stay up as long as you like."

He closed the living room door and took hold of Abby's hand and led her to the bottom of the stairs. "Up those stairs," he murmured in her ear, his beard rasping against her cheek. "I'll be checking you out from behind."

Slowly, Abby climbed the stairs, swaying her hips as she felt his eyes upon her. Desire pooled in her belly at the thought that within minutes she would feel the warmth of his hands upon her skin and the softness of his lips on hers. 

The moment she reached the top, he grabbed her from behind, one hand about her waist, the other fisted in her hair. He pulled her head back with just the right amount of force so that it didn't hurt but so that she felt his strength and his control.

"I'm going to fuck you, Abigail," he said in a harsh whisper. "I'm going to fuck you hard and I'm going to fuck you fast."

Abby couldn't help but let out a whimper. "Yes, Marcus," she managed to say.

"My room now," he growled. He kept his hand in the small of her back, guiding her as she walked across the landing to his room.

As soon as they were inside, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, his lips bruising hers, teeth clashing, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth, taking her breath away. He pushed his hand between her legs, cupping her firmly.

 She moaned deep in her throat and he drew away smiling. Quickly he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zip down then thrust his hand inside her panties. Her jeans were tight and there was no room to move but he managed to press the heel of his hand against her clit, eliciting a long drawn out groan from her.

She let her head fall against his chest feeling the rough wool of his coat against her cheek which for some reason excited her even more.

With his free hand, Marcus pulled up the front of her sweater and pulled down her bra so that her breast spilled over the top. He took one breast in his hand and kneaded it roughly, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh God," she cried, turned on beyond belief at his urgency and his roughness. 

He stepped away from her and pulled her shirt off over her head. Grasping her breasts with both hands, he took one into his mouth sucking her nipple hungrily, scratching her skin with his beard. He slipped one hand around her back and snapped open her bra then pulled it off and flung it onto the floor. Then he pushed his hands into the waistband of her jeans and jerked them down to her knees along with her underwear, imprisoning her with her own clothes.

She gasped as the cool air hit her skin than gasped again as he pushed two fingers inside her.

"That's better," he murmured. "I've got you just where I want you now." Quickly he pumped his fingers in and out of her until her gasps turned into mewling cries and she fell forward burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh, Marcus," she moaned. "I need..."

"Is this what you need, Abby?" he whispered and he pressed his thumb against her clit. 

"Oh God, yes," she whispered back. "Fuck, Marcus. I'm going to come."

He rubbed her clit furiously and she clamped her mouth closed before she could announce her orgasm to the whole house. Then Marcus' arms were around her, holding her close to him.

She felt so vulnerable almost naked while he was fully clothed. His coat was rough against her breasts and the denim of his jeans soft against her thighs. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, drinking in the smell of him while he drew comforting circles on her back with his hands.

"Do you want me to fuck you now?" he murmured in her ear and he closed his teeth together over the lobe. 

"Yes," she whispered. "Please fuck me, Marcus. Take me any way you want."

He took hold of her arm firmly and turned her so that she was facing the wall. She heard him move away and the sound of the bedside table drawer being open and closed. 

When he returned, he pulled off her boots and jeans. "Put your hands flat against the wall," he ordered. "And step backwards so that you're bent over for me."

Still trembling from her orgasm, she did as he ordered then gasped as he grasped her firmly by the hips and pulled her onto his cock. In this position he seemed almost to touch her womb and she cried out as he took her without mercy like a wild animal claiming his mate.

"Too much?" he gasped.

"No," she managed between thrusts. "No. I can take it. Its...Oh God, Marcus." Her arms gave out and she leaned into the wall as he erupted inside her, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Fuck," he groaned and he pulled her against him. 

"That quick and nasty enough for you?" he said when he got his breath back.

"Mmm," she said, turning her head to look up at him with a contented smile. "I've been well and truly fucked."

"Good," he said, kissing her forehead. "Can I take this coat off now? I'm dying."

She laughed and wriggled out of his arms. "I think we could both do with a shower to cool off."

 

"Thank you for today, Abby," he said as they lay in each other's arms in his bed. "You've made Octavia so happy."

"You mean _you_ have," she said. She traced a finger down his chest. "You were the one who said she could see Lincoln."

"But I never would have done that without you. You've been a good influence on me, Abby."

She laughed. "Well, you've been a terrible influence on me. My daughter's on a constant sleepover just so that I can satisfy my sexual desires."

"Oh?" he teased her. "I thought I was the one satisfying your sexual desires."

"Oh, you do, Marcus. You absolutely do," she said, her voice husky. "But seriously, I need to go home tomorrow. Clarke has school work that needs doing before she goes back."

He sighed. "Yes, Octavia does too. And I'm back in work the day after tomorrow. But these last two days have been heaven, Abby." He leaned in to kiss her and it seemed to her it was the sweetest, most tender kiss she'd ever experienced. 

She felt her heart almost ache within her. God she loved this man so much it hurt.

He drew away from her and looked down at her, eyes brimming with love. "I feel as if we're spitting up a family when you go home tomorrow," he said. "Even people who aren't strictly family like Kyle and Raven have come together. We're like two halves of a jigsaw puzzle."

She smiled up at him. "And Clarke and Octavia are like sisters."

For a moment, neither of them spoke but an idea seemed to pass between them and she knew they were thinking the same thing and she knew it was too soon.

She cleared her throat hurriedly. "Lincoln obviously adores Octavia."

"He does, doesn't he?" Marcus said gloomily. He sighed. "Hopefully this thing with Indra will work out. But there's still the age gap. I mean, how would you feel about Clarke seeing someone his age?"

"Well she does like Bellamy," Abby said. "Or she did anyway. I think she's given up on that now. He obviously sees her as a kid while she sees herself as a young woman."

Marcus frowned. "Bellamy and Clarke? I don't see that happening any time soon." He shook his head. "Why do they have to grow up so quickly?" He sounded sulky and Abby laughed.

"Anyway, to answer your question, if Bellamy and Clarke did get together I wouldn't mind at all. He's a fine young man and I'd trust him to look after her." She reached up to stroke Marcus' beard. "And what about you, Detective? Were you a fine upstanding young man or did you go around breaking young girl's hearts?"

His frown deepened. "I was a late developer. I never got why some boys just wanted sex for the sake of it. For me, it had to mean something. I still feel that way now."

She pulled away from him and sat up so that she could look at him properly. "But you and me...we didn't exactly wait, did we?"

Marcus sat up to join her. "That day at the school," he began. "I wanted you, really wanted you so much it scared me. That's not the way it usually happens for me. I see attractive women all the time and I think, she's pretty, but you..." He looked down as if he was embarrassed. "I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

"You were rude to me," she reminded him.

"You were checking me out," he reminded her. "And it really affected me. I had the choice of either being offhand with you, turning into a blushing schoolboy and asking you out or throwing you up against the wall and fucking you."

His voice was very matter of fact and she burst into peals of laughter. "Those were your only options?"

"Those were my only options. Seriously, you know how people talk about being hit by a thunderbolt, it was like that. But you annoyed me too. You didn't seem to be taking the situation seriously and then you told me I was being harsh for punishing my own daughter." He shrugged. "So we didn't get off to a very good start and that should have been it. But afterwards...I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

She laughed again. "Well I thought you were an overbearing pompous idiot but a hot overbearing pompous idiot and I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

"That has to mean something," he said softly. "This...this thing between us, this relationship. It was meant to be."

She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I guess it was," she whispered. 

He looked suddenly nervous. "I can't lose you now," he said. "I couldn't bear it if we split up."

"Don't be silly," she laughed. "What could ever split us up?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever Kudos and Comments much appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

"Happy Anniversary by the way," Marcus said.

They were enjoying a quiet evening in Abby's house. Raven was in her room and the two girls were out.

"Anniversary?" she echoed, frowning in puzzlement.

"Abby, don't tell me you've forgotten," he teased her. "Today is six months since we met at the kids school. It was October 26th, remember."

Abby thought for a moment. "Yes, you're right. It was just before Halloween. Well, happy anniversary, Detective. Though you do know it's not strictly an _anniversary_ if it's six months."

"Who cares?" he said, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Every day is a celebration since the day I met you."

"Oh, you cheese-ball," she laughed. She pulled out the cushion she had been leaning on and hit him with it.

He grinned at her then he glanced at his watch and frowned. "The girls are late. I told Octavia half past nine."

Abby shrugged. "It's ten minutes, Marcus. Teenage girls lose track of time."

Marcus shook his head. "Not Octavia. She knows that when I say half past nine, I mean half past nine."

Abby laughed. "Oh, lighten up, Marcus. Clarke's never on time."

Marcus opened his mouth as if to say something then shut it again.

A thought came into Abby's head and not for the first time. "Marcus," she began, stroking the back of his hand.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He smiled at her but she could see the distraction in his eyes. He was worried about Octavia.

"I was wondering," she said. "You know we were talking the other day about the future and how we'd move into your place at some point..."

He frowned. "You haven't changed your mind?"

"No, no," she hurried to reassure him. "It's just...I was thinking about the girls. You'll sort of be Clarke's stepfather."

"I wouldn't want to try and take Jake's place," he said quickly. 

"No, I know that, but we'll still be parenting two teenage girls in the same house and I was thinking...well you're so strict with Octavia." She stopped, unsure of how to continue.

"And you're wondering what will happen if they break the rules by doing something like coming home late," he said. 

She nodded.

"Well, Abby," he said, as if this was something he'd been thinking about too. "If I punish Octavia, it's hardly fair if Clarke gets off scot free for doing the same thing. I wouldn't presume to discipline Clarke obviously; it's not my place, but it would be helpful if you backed me up by giving Clarke the same punishment."

Abby frowned. "So, you're taking the lead on this then? And what if I decide that they don't need to be punished. Will you back _me_ up?"

Marcus turned in his seat so that he was facing her. "Why would you decide that they didn't need to be punished? They break the rules, they get punished. It's the way I've brought Octavia up. She respects the rules, she respects me and she knows where she stands. Whereas Clarke..." He dropped his gaze from hers and looked down at his hands.

"Whereas Clarke what, Marcus?" She could feel her anger beginning to rise and suddenly a great sadness came upon her. She didn't want to be angry at Marcus, not ever, but if she was honest with herself, she always known that this would be a sticking point in their relationship.

"Look, I know you've cut her a lot of slack because of Jake," he began in a conciliatory tone.

Abby had a sudden vision of Jake shaking his head at Marcus and saying "Too late, man. You've woken the beast."

"Don't bring Jake into this," she said through clenched teeth.

Marcus looked confused. "I'm sorry, Abby. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that Clarke needs boundaries. You must see that."

Abby took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "So, you're criticising my parenting abilities now? This from the man whose daughter kept her boyfriend a secret for a whole year because she was too afraid to confide in him?"

She saw his eyes grow soft with hurt and surprise that she was attacking him and she wished she could pull him into her arms and say, ' _I'm sorry, Marcus. I didn't mean it_.' But she was nothing if not stubborn and she hardened her heart to him. 

"I am immensely proud of my daughter," she said. "Yes, I've gone easy on her. It's been hard on her losing her father. I've had to give her space to grieve. Are you telling me that when you first adopted Octavia and she was grieving for her mother, you were the same heavy-handed control freak disciplinarian that you are now?"

Marcus' mouth dropped open. "Control freak?" The softness was gone from his eyes now to be replaced by a cold anger and Abby swallowed. This was _not_ what she wanted but there was no going back now.

"Yes, Marcus. You always have to lay down the law and everyone else just has to fall in line with what you want."

A muscle twitched in his jaw. "I'm the parent, Abby. It's my _job_ to make the rules, something you seemed to have forgotten." He shook his head and picked up his phone from the coffee table, selected Octavia's number and put the phone to his ear while Abby sat silently fuming, waiting for him to finish so that she could resume the argument. 

As she watched, the anger drained form Marcus's face to be replaced by a look of concern.

"She's not picking up," he said. "Try Clarke, Abby."

She was about to tell him she'd phone Clarke in her own good time but the worry in his voice was infectious and she could feel herself catching it even as she told herself not to be so ridiculous. 

Ringing Clarke produced the same results as ringing Octavia had. 

"Maybe they're somewhere where they can't hear their phones," she said. She reached over and squeezed his hand. This argument was not over by a long way but she could see how anxious he was. 

Marcus frowned. "Like where? Like a bar?" He bit his lip. "If they're with Lincoln and he's taken them to a bar..."

"You have his number, don't you?" Abby said. 

"I do," he said, his expression grim. He picked up his phone again.

This time the call was answered. 

"Lincoln," said Marcus sharply. "Is Octavia with you?" He listened for a second and then his face fell. "Do you have any idea where she was going? Only she's," he glanced at his watch again, "nearly twenty-five minutes late and she's never late. She isn't answering her phone and neither is Clarke."

Abby picked up her phone and tried Clarke again while Marcus spoke to Lincoln but still there was no reply. A sudden surge of fear and anger rushed through her. Fear that something had happened to Clarke and anger because of course nothing had happened. Of course Clarke was fine. She was just being inconsiderate, making everyone worry. Maybe Marcus was right. Maybe she _should_ be firmer with her daughter. 

He had finished his phone call and she rounded on him. "Is this where you say I told you so?" she demanded. "Are you going to tell me that Clarke is a bad influence now? I know you've always thought so."  She hadn't meant to get angry with him again but Clarke wasn't there for her to get mad at so he would just have to do.

Marcus gave a great sigh. "Abby," he said softly. "Can we continue this argument after I've found my daughter? I'm a little preoccupied right now." 

Abby felt tears prick her eyes and she turned her head away so that he wouldn't see. "What did Lincoln have to say?" she asked dully. 

"He's coming here," Marcus said. "If the girls aren't back by the time he gets here, we're going to go out and look for them."

"I'll get my shoes," Abby said. 

"You need to stay here," he said.

There he went, making all the decisions again. 

"Why is that?" she said. "Are you worried I won't give Clarke a good enough telling off?"

Marcus closed his eyes. "You need to be here in case they come back." 

"Raven's here," she snapped. Then his words hit her. "What do you mean 'in case' they come back?" Fear gripped her guts with icy fingers. "You mean _when_ they come back, don't you?"

He opened his eyes again and she could see the fear in them. 

"Do you-do you think something has happened to them?" Her voice broke.

"Hey," he said. He moved closer to her and put his arms around her.

She breathed him in deeply, desperately. She wanted nothing more than to relax into his embrace but all she could think was, _he thinks I'm a bad mother_ and so she remained stiff in his arms. 

As if he could sense this, Marcus drew away from her. "I'm not jumping to any conclusions," he said. "It's just that, like I said, Octavia is never late. I mean, she has been on the odd occasion, but she's always phoned me to let me know." He swallowed. "The only time she didn't was when she was in the accident with Clarke and Raven." He forced a smile. "But I'm sure there's a logical explanation. Don't be too worried." He was trying to reassure her but the look in his eyes belied his words.

 

By the time Lincoln arrived, the girls were forty minutes late and still neither of them were answering their phones. Abby showed him into the living room and Marcus jumped up.

He clapped Lincoln on the shoulder. "Good man. Thank you for coming."

"You don't need to thank me," Lincoln said." "I'm worried about Octavia too."

"Of course you are. I'm sorry," said Marcus. "Shall we go then?"

"Where are we going to start looking?" said Abby.

"Clarke told me they've been going to the park a lot lately," said Raven. She had come downstairs when Abby had told her what was going on. "There's an outdoor gym there and they've been working out. She said they usually go early evening when it's quieter."

"It went dark over an hour ago," said Abby.

Marcus touched her hand lightly. "It might still be a good place to start," he said. "I mean, do we have any better ideas?"

 

Abby loved to watch Marcus driving, his strong hands on the wheel, the ease with which he was so in control of the Titan. It was so sexy somehow and she had to admit that, although she had called him a control freak earlier, his air of authority was one of the things that turned her on. She hadn't known why that was but now she looked at him and she realised it was because she felt safe with him. She had no idea where Clarke was but she felt certain somehow that Marcus would find her and everything would be all right. And if Marcus thought she would be soft with Clarke, he had another think coming. Miss Clarke Griffin was in big trouble and she'd be lucky if she was ever allowed out again.

With a jolt, she realised how safe Octavia must feel with Marcus as a father, how the boundaries he set must make her feel secure and loved. She'd apologise for calling him a control freak later when they were alone and their errant daughters were tucked up safely in bed their ears burning from the scoldings they'd received.

"Here's the park," said Lincoln from the back seat.

Abby gave an involuntary shiver as Marcus pulled up to the park gates. "It's so dark," she said, an air of foreboding settling over her like a cloak. 

Marcus looked over at her uncertainly. "If you don't want to come in, you don't have to. But I don't really want to leave you alone in the car."

Abby gave him a wry smile. "I'm a big girl, Marcus. I'm coming with you."

They got out of the car and Abby slipped her hand into his. As they walked though the gate, there was no sound except for their footsteps. Suddenly there was a screech and Abby's heart leaped into her mouth. 

Marcus squeezed her hand. "It's only an owl," he said. "It's okay. We're just here to rule it out."

Abby let out a nervous laugh. "They're probably at home as we speak."

"Probably," he agreed but they both knew that Raven had promised to phone Abby the moment there was any news.

"The gym is this way," said Lincoln, leading the way up a narrow path that passed through a dense grove of trees. In a clearing was a square of asphalt on which stood pull-up bars, benches and other equipment that Abby couldn't quite make out in the dark.  

"I'll try Clarke again," said Abby. She hit the speed dial then clutched Marcus' arm as the sound of Clarke's ringtone came clearly from the grove of trees. "Marcus," she said, choking back a sob. "That's Clarke's phone."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Abby started moving in the direction of the ringing but Marcus grabbed her arm. "Abby, no," he said. "Let me go first."

"My daughter," she said, trying to pull away from his grip.

"I know," he said softly. "But we can't disturb the scene."

The scene? Abby felt sick. The scene of what? The crime scene? 

Obediently, she kept behind Marcus. The ringing had stopped so she hung up and rang it again. And there it was, Clarke's I-Phone, illuminated in the long grass.

Marcus reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and brought out a torch. Typical Marcus, prepared for anything. Abby felt a surge of guilt even as she knew it was unreasonable. _She_   hadn't thought to bring a torch. What sort of mother was she anyway?

Marcus shone the beam from the torch over the grass and into the trees, then he took out his phone. "I'm going to call this in," he said. "Lincoln, can you just take Abby over there for a moment. If you see anything suspicious, don't touch it. Wait for me."

"Come on, Abby," Lincoln said. She couldn't move, her feet felt rooted to the spot. Marcus was calling the police. Calling them because their daughters were missing. This was every parent's worst nightmare. It couldn't be happening to her. 

"Abby," Marcus said gently but firmly. "Please do as I say and go with Lincoln." The quiet authority in his voice seemed to get through to her because her feet began to move. 

She walked over to the exercise equipment with Lincoln where they stopped and waited for Marcus. "He didn't want me to hear what he was saying to the police," she said, suddenly realising. 

"Abby," Lincoln said. "It will be alright, I know it." His voice sounded calm, but even in the dim light cast by the moon, she could see the fear in his eyes. 

Marcus came back just then. "The police are on their way. Lincoln, do you still have contacts within Trikru?"

The younger man nodded. "I'm not on good terms with the whole kru since leaving, but I still have some good friends."

"Right," said Marcus. "Can you ask around, see if anyone has seen them, and phone Indra and ask her if she's seen anything unusual tonight, a stranger in town, that sort of thing."

"I will do," said Lincoln. He turned to go then he turned back to Marcus. "Nothing has happened to Octavia," he said. "I'd know it. I'd feel it here." And he clapped a hand to his chest.

"I hope you're right," said Marcus. He glanced at Abby. "I'm _sure_ you are."

Lincoln left them and Marcus pulled Abby into his arms. The scream that had been building finally came out but made no sound, just a silent scream buried against Marcus' chest.

"It's okay, Abby," he soothed her. "We'll find them. We'll find them, don't worry."

She looked up at him. "What was it that suddenly made you call the police?"

He looked uncomfortable and she grabbed his jacket.

"Marcus, tell me. I have a right to know."

He sighed. "It was the bush near where Clarke's phone was lying. Some of the branches had been broken off and the soil underneath was churned up. It looked...it looked as if there might have been a struggle."

Abby suddenly felt as if she had no bones in her legs. She would have fallen had it not been for Marcus taking her weight. 

"C'mon," he murmured. "Let's go and sit on that bench."

He took out his torch and shone it on the ground as they walked. To anyone watching, it looked as if he was simply lighting their way, but Abby knew that he was looking for clues. 

When they reached the bench, he sat down and pulled her down with him so that she was tucked underneath his arm, her head against his chest. 

She stayed like that for a moment, listening to the steady rise and fall of his breathing while she tried to process what was going on. She didn't know how she would cope without Marcus' strength. _Lean on me,_ he had said once. She'd never needed to do that as much as she did right now. 

"I'm sorry, Marcus," she said, tears choking her words.

He pulled away from her so that he could look at her. "What on earth do you have to be sorry about, Abby? None of this is your fault."

"I'm sorry for the things I said. I'm sorry for calling you a control freak. You're not a control freak. You're a good father. You're such a good father. And I'm...I'm...I'm such a bad mother!" She collapsed against his chest sobbing.

"Hey, Abby. C'mon," he said softly. "You're not a bad mother. You're a wonderful mother." He held her tightly against him and kissed her hair. 

She shook her head furiously. "I'm not. You said it yourself. I'm too soft on her. I don't enforce the boundaries. You think I'm a t-terrible mother." Her sobs grew louder and she clutched at his shirt.

"Abigail Griffin, listen to me." His voice was stern and she drew away and looked up at him in surprise. "I should never have said those things. I'm sorry. We have different parenting styles, it's true and there are some things we'll never agree on, but you are _not_ a terrible mother. Do you hear me?" 

She didn't answer him, just looked down at her feet. 

He put one hand under her chin and lifted it, forcing her to look at him. "Abigail?"

She nodded. 

He gave her a wry smile. "And you were right. I _am_ a control freak. But I'll try and change for you."

She opened her mouth to tell him that it was okay, he didn't have to change, she loved him the way he was, when she heard voices getting nearer. 

Marcus stood up. "Over here," he called. 

A group of uniformed officers came into the clearing, headed by a bald man in plain clothes.

"Marcus," he said coming forward and grasping Marcus' hand. "We'll find your girl, don't worry."

"I know we will," said Marcus. "Charles, this is Abby, the mother of Clarke Griffin. Abby, this is Detective Charles Pike." He nodded at the detective. "Right, are forensics here?"

Pike put his hand on Marcus' arm. "We'll take it from here."

"No, I want to..." began Marcus but Pike interrupted him.

"You know the rules. This is your daughter we're looking for. You can't be involved in the investigation. You'd lose your objectivity." He held up his hand as Marcus seemed about to protest. "Besides, you know what we need from the parents at times like this. You need to go home, Marcus. And you too, Mrs Griffin. What we need you to do is go home, have a look around Clarke's bedroom, see if here's anything unusual. Try and find her diary and read her emails, if you can. Do you have a recent photo?"

Abby reached into her purse. "Here you are," she said. "It's a couple of years old, but she hasn't changed that much." She handed him the photograph she carried with her everywhere of Clarke and Jake on their last holiday, before he got sick. 

Marcus took out his wallet and handed the other man a picture of Octavia, laughing, with her tongue sticking out cheekily. "There you go," he said. He turned to Abby. "Come on, I'll drop you home and then I'll go back to my house."

Abby swallowed. Marcus was the only thing keeping her together. She couldn't be without him now.

"Marcus, Raven can look through Clarke's things. She'd probably have a better idea of what to look for. I think Clarke probably confides in her more than she does in me anyway. I want to stay with you. Please, Marcus."

He seemed to think for a moment. "Okay. Phone Raven and let me speak to her. I'll tell her what to look for."

 

"It feels so intrusive doing this," said Marcus. They were sitting on Octavia's bed, with the contents of her dressing table drawers in front of them. "I know we have to do it but..." He shook his head.

"Really?" Abby was surprised if she was honest with herself. Marcus seemed like the sort of parent who would conduct regular bedroom searches. She was glad to hear that he respected Octavia's privacy.

"Yes, just because..."

Abby's phone rang, startling then both. She grabbed it off the bed, noticing it was her home number.

"Raven! Is she back?"

"Put it on speakerphone," Marcus said.

"Sorry, Abby," Raven said. "Still no word, but I might have found something in her diary."

"I didn't even know she kept a diary," said Abby.

"It was under her mattress," said Raven. "First place I looked."

Abby turned to Marcus but he was already on his knees, fishing under Octavia's mattress.

"It seems like she and Octavia were taking this fitness thing really seriously," Raven said. "And it seems like someone was helping them, giving them advice. It might be nothing..."

"Tell us everything, Raven," said Marcus sitting back on the bed, a notebook in his hand.

"Well, there's quite a few mentions of someone called Cage. Listen. 'Cage says if we're going to get weights, we should start off slowly. He's got a friend with a shop and he's going to see if he can get us a discount.' And there's this. 'We need to take the right supplements, Cage says. He's going to see if he can get us some. We don't need to pay him upfront, which is great.' And then there's this. 'Octavia says Cage looks creepy with that scar on his lip. I don't know how she can say that when Marcus has one too. I suppose Cage's scar is more noticeable. But I think it looks sexy.' I don't know if she's mentioned this guy to you, Abs."

"No," said Abby. She turned to Marcus. "Do you think it's anything?"

"It could well be," he said. "Raven, keep on looking. See if she ever refers to him by his first name or says anything about where he lives."

He started flipping through Octavia's diary as Abby ended the call.

Suddenly he stabbed a page with his finger. "Okay, Octavia calls him by his first name but I think this could be the same guy. Look."

Abby looked down at where Marcus was pointing. 'I think Clarke has the hots for Wallace. I can't see what she sees in him. Considering he seems to know everything about fitness, he's not exactly ripped.' A surge of excitement or fear, she wasn't sure which, ripped through her. "Wallace Cage. Have you ever heard of him, Marcus?"

Marcus was already punching numbers into his phone. He'd put it on speakerphone too so Abby heard the woman answer in a brisk no-nonsense voice. 

"Byrne here."

 "Byrne, it's Marcus Kane. I need you to run a name for me. Wallace Cage."

"Looking for you now, Detective," the woman replied.

There was a pause during which Abby was sure she could hear her own heart beating.

Then, "Nothing, Sir. No Cage at all."

Marcus sighed. "Okay. Thanks, Byrne." He hung up and dialled again, this time without the speakerphone.

"Pike," she heard him say. "Anything yet?" She listened as he relayed the information about Wallace Cage to the other detective. She didn't ask why he had turned the speaker off. She could guess.

He listened for a moment then said, "Okay, will do." He hung up then turned to Abby.

"They've found nothing so far. Pike's going to do a bit of digging now around this Wallace Cage. Though of course, it could be nothing. He might genuinely just be some guy who's giving them fitness advice. Whoever he is, he doesn't have a police record anyway." He looked about the room and sighed. "There's nothing more here and I can't just sit here waiting. Come on. We'll go for a drive around. See if we come up with any ideas."

 

They'd been driving for about five minutes when Marcus' phone rang. He pressed a button on the dash. "Kane here."

"Detective, it's Byrne. I might have something for you."

"What is it?" Marcus said sharply. 

"After I spoke to you, Sir, I kept thinking that I _had_ heard that name before. So I tried it again but this time the other way around and I found him. It's not Wallace Cage, Sir. It's Cage Wallace. It's an unusual first name so..."

"And what did you find?" interrupted Marcus, his hands white on the steering wheel.

"Minor drug offences mainly, Sir. But there's one charge of disorderly conduct for which he was sentenced to 12 months in jail."

"And that involved?" prompted Marcus. He pulled over to the side of the road and cut the engine. 

Abby heard the woman take a deep breath. "He was arrested in Polis, Sir, for peeping in at the window of a seventeen year old girl."

Marcus ran his hand through his hair. "Do we have an address for him, Byrne?"

"Well yes and no, Sir. He's registered as living in Washington Heights but that was two years ago and that building has since been demolished."

Marcus closed his eyes wearily. "I see. Get on to Pike and tell him what you told me. And, Byrne, good work. Thank you."

"Thank you, Sir." She sounded pleased at his words and Abby got the impression that his approval meant a lot to Byrne. 

He hung up and dialled again. "Lincoln, it's Marcus. Anything?"

"No-one's seen anything," Lincoln said. "And Indra said it's been very quiet in there tonight. How about you? Any leads?"

"Possibly," said Marcus. "Have you ever come across a Cage Wallace?"

"Oh yes, I know him." Lincoln laughed mirthlessly.

"Really? And do you know where he lives?"

"He lives on the edge of town, not far from the university, but I couldn't tell you the address. I could show you though. I know the house."

"Where are you now, Lincoln?" Marcus was already starting the engine.

 

"This is it," said Lincoln, indicating a house at the end of the road.

It was what Jake would have called a doer-upper. He'd been thinking about dabbling in property development before he got sick and whenever he saw a house like the one Cage Wallace lived in, he'd say 'There's a doer-upper, Abs."

Thinking about Jake made her feel even more guilty. She'd lost his little girl. But Marcus was here now. Marcus would make everything all right. She believed that, she _had_ to believe it.

Marcus had pulled up opposite the driveway and  was on his phone again. "Pike? I have an address for Wallace. It's 48 Mount Weather Drive." He listened for a moment then sighed and said, "No, of course I'll wait for you to get here. I'm not about to do anything that jeopardises the safety of my little girl, Charles."

He hung up and turned to Abby. "They're coming here now. Should take them about twenty minutes at this time of night."

"So what do _we_ do?" Abby wanted to know.

"We wait." He sighed again and Abby saw the weariness and the fear in his eyes.

"I can't just wait if Octavia is in there," said Lincoln fiercely.

Marcus turned around to look at Lincoln who was sitting in the back seat, every muscle and sinew tensed as if for a fight.

"Son, I understand how you feel, believe me. But we can't just barge in there. For one thing, this is just a lead we're following. We don't know that this guy has Octavia and Clarke. And for another, I'm not a detective tonight. I'm a civilian desperately worried about my daughter. I can't be relied upon to keep a cool head and neither can you, by the look of it. I know it's difficult, but we need to sit tight and wait for the police to get here."

"They're in there, I know they are," Lincoln said.

Marcus' eyes narrowed. "You said you knew this guy. Is there something I should know about him?"

Lincoln took a deep breath. "He was dealing dope, just small time nothing big, and you could see he really got off on the power. You know, like he thought dealing drugs made him some sort of Mr Big. And he didn't seem to have any friends, which didn't surprise me. I always thought there was something weird and sadistic about him. He was definitely the sort of guy who'd spent his childhood ripping the wings off flies, if you know what I mean."

Abby couldn't help the cry that escaped her. She grabbed Marcus' arm. "Marcus, please do something!"

He caught hold of her hand and squeezed it. "Pike will be here shortly, Abby. I can't just go in there half-cocked. There's procedure to follow and if he _is_ dangerous we need to be careful.

"I just feel so helpless sitting here," she said. "And I keep...Marcus, look!"

The door of the house had opened spilling light onto the driveway. Abby sank down in her seat but Lincoln said, "It's okay, Abby. No-one can see you through tinted windows."

As they watched, a man dressed all in black came out onto the driveway. He opened the trunk of an old Chevrolet and then went back into the house. 

"Abby, open the glove-box and pass me the little binoculars," Marcus said without taking his eyes from the doorway.

She opened the glove-box and caught her breath when she saw there was also a handgun in there. She took out the binoculars and handed them to Marcus, then closed the compartment. 

"Write this down or type it into your phone," he said and he read out to her the number plate of the Chevy.

She was looking down at her phone when Marcus suddenly reached across her, opened the glove-box and grabbed his gun.

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"Stay there," he growled.

She looked across at the driveway where Wallace had now come out of the house and was walking towards his car. He was walking slowly because with him, being supported by his arm about her, her feet dragging on the floor, was a girl with blonde hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far. As ever, comments are greatly appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

"Like hell I will," said Abby. "I'm coming with you."

Marcus shook his head. "Okay, but let me handle it, Abby. Follow my lead. You too, Lincoln."

He stepped out of the car shoving the gun down the back of his jeans as he did, and he started to walk slowly across the road, Abby and Lincoln following behind.

As they came closer, the man's head snapped up and he pulled Clarke closer to him.

"Hey," said Marcus, conversationally. "I'm Marcus. I'm Clarke's stepfather. We've been so worried about Clarke and Octavia. Octavia's my daughter by the way. Is she here with you too?"

Abby marvelled at how he was managing to stay so calm. He sounded as if he was just mildly interested in Octavia's whereabouts.

Cage Wallace laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid, _Detective_? I know exactly who you are. Your darling daughter has told me all about how her daddy would come and save her. She seems to think you're some sort of superhero. So, where are the rest of the cops?"

"I'm not here as a cop," Marcus said softly. "I'm here as a concerned dad. But other cops _are_ coming and they'll be here soon." He smiled at the other man. "Let's see if we can get this sorted before they get here, shall we?"

"Sorted?" Wallace looked suspicious as if he thought Marcus was playing some sort of trick on him.

"Well so far, all you can be charged with is kidnapping. Unless you've hurt them. Have you hurt them, Cage? Is my daughter okay?"

Wallace's mouth curved upward in a sneer. "They came with me willingly, Detective. You really ought to teach them to be a bit more wary of strangers. I could have been anyone."

He seemed to notice Abby and Lincoln for the first time. "You must be Clarke's mother. And you...I know you, don't I? You're Trikru."

"Octavia's my girlfriend," said Lincoln. It seemed to Abby that he was trying to emulate Marcus' calmness.

"Clarke, Honey," said Abby. "Are you okay?"

Clarke lifted her head and stared blearily at her mother. Then she gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"What have you given her?" demanded Abby.

"Just something to calm her," said Wallace. "That's another lesson you should have taught her. Don't accept drinks from strange men." He gave a wide grin and Abby couldn't help thinking of the Joker in Batman.

She tried not to watch as Marcus slowly began to move his hand from his hip to his back. Was he going to shoot Wallace? While Clarke was so close?

"I know you've got a gun, Detective," Wallace called out. He pulled his free hand out from his pocket and Abby saw that he had a gun of his own. He pressed it to Clarke's head and Abby gave a cry.

"Please! Please don't hurt my daughter!"

"Tell your cop friend to put his gun on the floor nice and slow then," he said.

Marcus held his hands above his head. "Okay," he said. He slowly reached one hand behind him and eased out the gun from the back of his jeans. Carefully, he placed it on the floor in front of him.

"Dad!"

Everyone turned to the door where Octavia stood leaning against the doorjamb. Everyone that was, apart from Wallace who kept his gaze firmly fixed on Marcus.

"Stay inside!" he shouted. "Unless you want your friend to get hurt."

Octavia started to move regardless. Perhaps she didn't realise that he was holding a gun to Clarke's head.

"Octavia!" thundered Marcus. "Stay right there! Do as you're told! Don't you dare move!"

She looked bewildered but she obviously recognised and reacted to the authority in her father's voice, as she stopped moving.

"Please let Clarke go," Abby begged. "She's just a child."

"Mom," said Clarke suddenly. "I don't feel well. I feel dizzy." She slumped in Wallace's grip and Abby saw the man shift his feet to keep his balance as he tried to compensate for the dead weight of Clarke in a faint.

What happened next, happened so fast that afterwards Abby couldn't quite recall the exact sequence of events. 

Clarke made a sudden recovery, throwing back her head and butting Wallace in the face and, already off-balance, he fell backwards, losing his grip on Clarke who ran towards her mother.

At the same time, Lincoln sprinted across the driveway towards where Octavia was standing.

Wallace turned and raised his gun and Marcus dropped to a crouching position and grabbed  _his_ gun. There was a gunshot then another and both Wallace and Lincoln were on the ground.

"Lincoln!" Octavia screamed, finally roused from her trance by the shock of seeing the man she loved gunned down.

Marcus ran towards Wallace. He picked up the other man's gun from where it had fallen then he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket pocket and cuffed Wallace's hands behind his back.

Abby ran to where Lincoln lay on the ground. He was still conscious but he was panting heavily. The bullet had hit him in the shoulder and there was a lot of blood but as long as she could stem the bleeding, he should be okay. 

"Phone an ambulance!" she shouted to anyone who was listening. "Give me some space, Octavia." She pulled off her scarf and held it against the wound.

"I'm phoning now," Marcus called to her. "Wallace needs help too."

Abby turned to Clarke who was standing behind her. She was deathly pale and she looked as if she really _was_ going to faint this time. 

"It's okay," Abby told her. "Everything's going to be fine now."

"It's my fault," said Clarke in a whisper. "It's my fault that Lincoln got shot."

"Now you listen to me," Abby said firmly. "You did a very brave thing and Lincoln is going to be okay. Come and sit here and see for yourself."

Clarke sank to her knees beside her mother. "Hey," she said tremulously to Lincoln. 

Lincoln looked away from gazing up at Octavia. "I'm tough," he said with a weak smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Clarke, can you take over here for a moment," said Abby. "Just keep applying pressure the way I'm doing. Can you do that? I need to go and check on Wallace."

"Just let him die," muttered Octavia.

Abby ran over to where Marcus was sitting beside Wallace who was unconscious. Abby felt his pulse. It was weak but steady. Marcus had shot him high up in the chest. Where was this ambulance?

 "Is he gonna be okay?" Marcus whispered. 

Abby grimaced. "As long as his lung doesn't collapse and as long as this ambulance gets here quickly. We just need to....No, Octavia!" She reached out to pull the girl away.

Octavia ignored her and kicked Wallace in the side. "You bastard!" she screamed.

Marcus was on his feet in an instant. "Octavia, stop that!" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off.

Octavia screamed and fought against her father as if she was possessed. "Let me go!" she yelled. "He doesn't deserve to live!"

Marcus pulled her to him and held her tightly against his chest, wrapping his arms about her so that she couldn't escape. 

She tried to fight him but he was much stronger than she was and eventually her screams turned to sobs and she buried her face in his chest.

 "It's okay, Baby," Marcus murmured, stroking her hair. "You're safe now and Lincoln's going to be just fine. Wallace can't hurt you anymore."

"You should have killed him," she muttered. "Why didn't you kill him, Dad? _He_ would have killed _us_!"

"Octavia," Marcus said, holding her away from him so that he could look her in the eyes. "I'm an off-duty cop and I just shot a man. I'm going to have to answer questions about that and believe me, there'll be far fewer questions if I haven't killed him." He brushed the tears away from her cheeks. "Do you understand, Sweetheart?"

"Marcus!" Abby shouted. "I need a sharp knife and I need it sterilised. Quickly! Run in the house and see what you can find. And hurry! His lung is collapsing." She turned to Octavia. "Go with your dad. Find a straw or a pen, something with a hollow tube."

Wallace had regained consciousness and was gasping for air. If she didn't ease the pressure soon, he would suffocate.

After what seemed an age, Marcus ran back to her with a kitchen knife. "I held it in the flame on the gas burner," he said. 

"And I got this," said Octavia, holding out the casing of a pen.

Abby took hold of the knife. She took a deep breath. She'd never actually done this under these conditions and it had been a while since she'd done anything like this at all. She felt carefully for the correct spot between the ribs and pushed the knife in. 

Wallace gave an anguished cry and Abby took the pen from Octavia. 

"This isn't ideal but..."

There was a wail of sirens and an ambulance drew up at the gate. Two paramedics jumped out, one running to Wallace and the other to Lincoln.

Abby paused with the pen in her hand. "I've relieved a tension pneumothorax," she said. "He needs a chest tube."

"And you are?" said the paramedic.

"I'm Dr Abigail Griffin," she said crisply.

 

Abby came into the waiting room. "Both patients are..." Marcus put his finger to his lips and she lowered her voice. "Doing fine," she said. "Detective Pike is waiting to arrest Wallace once he's awake, and Lincoln is asking for Octavia." 

Marcus had one arm around Octavia who was sitting on the seat on his right hand side with her head on his chest. On his other side, Clarke was in the exact same position. Both girls were sound asleep.

She smiled. "Looks like you've got yourself another daughter. Hope you're okay with that."

"You're all my family," Marcus said, his voice suddenly husky. He shook his head. "God, Abby, if we'd lost them...If we hadn't got there when we did..."

She knelt at his feet and put her hand on his leg. "But we did get there in time and you saved them, Marcus."

He shook his head. "If Clarke hadn't done what she did, everything could be very different now. She was very brave but she was also very foolhardy. She could have gotten herself killed. I'll have a little talk with her about that tomorrow. That's if you're okay with it, of course."

Abby laughed softly. "Marcus, we'll do it your way from now on. You were right. Clarke does need boundaries and I'll back you up all the way."

He smiled. "How about we compromise? You firm up and I'll ease up and maybe between us, we'll manage to get it right."

"Oh I'll firm up alright," said Abby with a wry smile. "After tonight, Clarke won't be setting foot outside the house until she's twenty-one." Her smile faded. "Marcus, they went off with a man of what, late thirties, forty, a man who they hardly knew. They went with him to his house. Didn't we drum it into them enough about going off with strangers for God's sake?"

"Abby," he said gently, "He befriended them. He...he groomed them. They thought he was their friend." His face hardened, became granite. "Not putting a bullet through his brain was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. If I could have got away with it..."

"You did the right thing," Abby reassured him. "You're a police officer. You know you can't take the law into your own hands."

"Maybe not," he said. "But I can tell you this, Abby. I've never felt so angry at another human being in my entire life."

"You've been very calm," Abby said.

He laughed grimly. "I'm holding it all in for the sake of the kids. But wait till..."

He fell silent and looked behind Abby.

She turned to see Eric Jackson, surgical resident and Abby's protégé.

"Hey, Jackson," she said, smiling at him.

"I just came to tell you," he said, "that your friend Lincoln is asleep now, so perhaps you should leave visiting till morning."

Abby laughed and gestured towards Octavia, now emitting tiny snores. "I think that's a good idea," she said.

"So, we'll be seeing you before too long?" he enquired.

"As soon as I can bear to let Clarke out of my sight, I'll make an appointment to come in and talk about it," she promised him.

When he left, Marcus said, "Talk about what?"

"Oh, I'm thinking of coming back to work," she said. "Only part-time at first. But I think I'm ready."

"That's fantastic," Marcus said. "Was it operating on Wallace that made your mind up?:"

She shrugged. "I suppose that was the final piece of the puzzle. But mainly it's been you, Marcus."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You healed me," she said simply.

 

Abby couldn't remember the last time she had tucked Clarke into bed. But it felt right tonight. And Marcus obviously felt the same, though as Octavia had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, he had to content himself with sitting on the bed and looking at her as if she would disappear at any moment.

He looked over at Clarke. "You okay, kiddo?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something further but was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. He took it out and sighed. "I have to take this. Get a good night's sleep, pumpkin. I'll see you in the morning."

After he had left the room, Clarke raised her eyebrows at her mother.

"Did he just call me _pumpkin_?"

"I'm afraid so," said Abby, laughing. "You don't mind, do you?"

Clarke gave her a sleepy smile. "No, I don't mind at all." She paused. "Before, when we were...he said he was my stepfather."

"Clarke," Abby reassured her. "Marcus will never try to take the place of your father.

"No, I know that," said Clarke. "And I'm not about to start calling him Daddy any time soon. But I like thinking of him as my stepfather. It feels good."

"That's good," said Abby slowly. "Because I'm actually thinking of moving in with him, but only if it's okay by you."

"Moving in _here_?"

"Well it _is_ a bigger house," said Abby. "But I know our house has a lot of happy memories for you, Clarke so if you..."

"It has a lot of sad memories too," Clarke reminded her. "And I like this house. It's big and strong and sort of permanent. A bit like Marcus really. Is he permanent, Mom?"

"Well moving in is pretty permanent, wouldn't you say?" said Abby.

"So are you two getting married then?" Clarke asked. "Because I really think you should."

 "And I think you should get a good night's sleep," said Abby, shaking her head.

 

She went downstairs to the living room to find Marcus standing in the middle of the room with a glass of Scotch in his hand. He was pale and sweat was standing out on his forehead. Delayed shock probably.

"Marcus, sit down," she ordered. 

He allowed her to lead him to the couch and sit him down. He looked at her as if he was about to speak and his mouth moved but no words came out.

"Marcus, it's okay now," she said, starting to feel worried about him.

He shook his head. "They searched his house." He took a shuddering breath. "They found...things."

"What things, Marcus?"

"They...there were bloodstains. In the cellar. They're still waiting for the DNA results but when they told Wallace what they'd found, he..." Marcus took another deep breath. "He confessed to the murder of the Fox girl." He took a large swig of his whisky.

Abby felt as if she was about to throw up. "The girl you found in the woods," she whispered.

He nodded. "C'mere." He lifted his arm and she curled up against his chest. "No-one is ever going to hurt my family again," he said fiercely.

She nuzzled into his shoulder breathing in the scent of him, spice, salt, warm skin and despite everything that had happened that evening, she felt absurdly happy. The evening had started so well before it had degenerated into an argument, then she'd been plunged into the hell that only a parent could know. And now she was where she belonged - in the arms of the man she loved, her daughter was curled up fast asleep and safe in her bed and everything was going to be okay. More than okay.

She looked up at him. "I'm going to ask Raven and Kyle if they want to rent the house. I know they've been talking about moving in together and I know they'd look after the place."

"Does that mean you'll move in here...with me?"

"Well I wasn't planning on moving into a hotel," she said. "I mean...Do you still want us to move in?"

"Oh, Abby, more than anything I've ever wanted in my life," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

The kiss he answered her with said, yes, he was very sure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to anyone with any medical knowledge if I've described the procedure for dealing with a tension pneumothorax incorrectly. I was just copying what I've seen in the movies!   
> Comments are welcomed as usual and I know the ending of the chapter looks a bit final but it's not the last chapter yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kinky Kabby for you.

"Girls, when you've finished your breakfast, can you come through into the living-room, please. Your father wants a word with you."

Abby was halfway through the door when she realised what she'd said. She turned around. "Clarke, I'm sorry. I..."

Clarke laughed. "Mom, it's okay, really."

Abby smiled in relief and went into the living room to join Marcus. 

"So, what did you want to talk to them about?" she said.

Marcus frowned. "I don't think they're telling us the whole truth," he said. "There's something niggling at me, something which doesn't add up. They said that they..." He stopped as the door opened and the girls came in.

"Hey, Dad," said Octavia. "Can I go and see Lincoln today?"

Marcus nodded. "Just as soon as you've answered my questions. Sit down, please. You too, Clarke."

The two girls did as he asked, frowning at each other.

Marcus clasped his hands behind his back and paced the floor then he came to a stop in front of them. "Clarke," he said. "How did you lose your phone?"

Clarke went red. "I-I'm not sure."

"It was found near some bushes in the park," Marcus said, watching her face closely.

"It must have fallen out of your pocket then," said Octavia, giving Clarke a meaningful look. 

"I see," said Marcus. "Only there were signs of a struggle right near where it was found and I'm wondering what that was all about, seeing as how you said you went willingly with Wallace."

Clarke glanced at Octavia who frowned at her. "I don't know," she said.

Marcus sighed. "There's something you both should know. Wallace has confessed to the murder of your classmate, Fox."

"Oh my God," whispered Clarke.

Octavia looked stricken.

"So you see how serious this all is," said Marcus with a grim expression. "You see how it could have ended. And you can see why it's important that you tell me the truth."

"There's nothing more to tell," said Octavia decisively.

Marcus shook his head. "One of these days, Octavia, you'll realise that having a cop for a father means you don't get away with lying. I can see right through you."

He turned to Abby. "I spoke to my mother while you were in the shower. She'd like to see the girls today, so I thought after we've been to see Lincoln, I'd drop them off there for a few hours." 

"That will be nice," said Abby.

Marcus gave a wry grin. "Yeah, well she was saying it's been a while since her brass ornaments have been polished."

"Dad, no," groaned Octavia. She turned to Clarke. "Grandma's got about seventeen thousand brass ornaments. Dad used to make Bell and me clean them as a punishment when we were in trouble."

Clarke threw her a look of pity. "That's too bad."

Marcus looked at Abby, his eyebrows raised in a question that wasn't really a question.

"You too, Clarke," said Abby firmly. "I might not be a cop, but I'm your mother and I know when you're hiding something."

"Mom!" said Clarke in a voice of outrage. "You can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious," said Abby. "Unless you want to come clean about what really happened to your phone?"

Clarke scowled but said nothing. 

"Well now that's sorted," said Marcus cheerfully, "you can get yourselves ready to visit Lincoln."

 

"They should be a good few hours," said Marcus after they'd dropped the girls at Vera's house. "Which will give us some much needed time alone." He gazed at Abby, his dark eyes hot with desire and her breath caught in her throat. 

"I should warn you," he said. "The mood I'm in at the moment, I'm not sure how gentle I can be, so if you need me to make love to you, it might be better to leave it till another time."

"Marcus," she said. "Take me home and fuck me."

 

The moment the front door was shut behind them, Marcus grabbed Abby and pushed her up against the wall. She gasped as he fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her head back. He stared down at her as if unsure whether to kiss her or devour her, then his mouth was on hers, hard, hot, urgent. She parted her lips to admit his thrusting tongue and she moaned deep in her throat as she felt the hardness of his cock pressing against her belly. Marcus snaked his other arm about her waist and he grabbed hold of her ass and squeezed one buttock in his powerful hand, pulling her tight against him, crushing her breasts against his chest.

Abby wrapped her arms around his broad back, clutching at his grey t-shirt. Infected by his urgency, she wanted him to take her right there in the hall, no foreplay, no niceties, she wanted him to fuck her like he was an animal and she was his mate. She moaned again at the thought and he drew away and looked down at her, panting with his need.

"God, Abby," he growled.

She shook her head. "Call me Abigail. I want to be your Abigail."

He stroked his fingers down her cheek, a look in his dark eyes that made her shiver, then he took firm hold of her chin. "You want me to take charge, Abigail?" he said softly. He pushed his knee in between hers and spread her legs apart. "You want to be mastered?"

"God, yes," she gasped. "Take me any way you want, do anything."

She let out a squeal as he bent and scooped her into his arms. He turned and strode through to the back of the house and down two steps into the den then over to the sofa where he dropped her onto its soft cushions. 

Kneeling next to her, he swiftly took off her shoes then undid the top button of her jeans, tugged the zip down and dragged them down off her legs along with her panties, flinging them onto the floor. He pulled her into an upright position and took both her t-shirt and bra off over her head in one motion so that she was naked before him then he pulled her into his lap.

She wriggled against the warm denim of his jeans, feeling that she was already wet for him. There was something about being naked when Marcus was fully clothed. She felt vulnerable but safe in her complete trust of him. Moaning softly, she pressed herself into him, crushing her breasts against his t-shirt and she tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged at it. She must have pulled a bit too hard because Marcus let out a hiss of pain. 

"Do that again, Abigail," he said in a low warning voice, "and I'll spank you."

She hesitated for only a moment before tugging again, harder this time just in case he mistook her intention.

Then she was being lifted off his lap and turned over so that she was face down over the cushions. For what seemed like an age, nothing happened and then...slap! He brought his hand down across her ass so hard that she couldn't help but let out a squeal. 

"That too hard for you?" he said.

She shook her head and he slapped her again. "Answer me, Abigail."

"No," she gasped. She wriggled against the cushions, aching for his touch. She wanted so badly to feel him between her legs, his cock, his hands, his tongue, anything, but she wanted him to spank her again just as badly. It hurt when his hand made contact with her ass but as the initial sting died away, a delicious heat spread through her ass and into her pussy.  

 The next slap was harder than the last two and seemed to set her alight. 

"No what?" he asked her. 

 His voice was like steel wrapped in velvet and she knew just what he wanted from her. Marcus Kane was a man who liked to be in control and the events of the past twenty-four hours had taken that away from him. Now she had the chance to give it back to him.

"No, Sir," she said softly.

She was rewarded with another stinging slap and then his hand was between her legs. "Ohhh," she cried out and she grabbed hold of the cushions as he stroked his fingers through her folds.

"Fuck, you're wet, Abigail," he murmured. 

 She pressed herself against his hand, needing more. Instantly he withdrew it and dealt her another three slaps in quick succession. 

"On your feet," he ordered her. 

She stood up, her knees trembling, her longing to submit to him so overwhelming she knew she would do anything for him, absolutely anything.

He wrapped his hand into her hair and used it to lead her across the room to where several brightly coloured floor cushions were strewn across the carpet. "Get on your hands and knees," he said and he gave her another whip-crack hard slap.

Obediently she dropped down onto the cushions. He knelt behind her and she heard the sound of his zip being pulled down. He placed one hand on her hip and with the other hand he reached round in front of her. He ran his fingers up her cleft and drew circles around her clit and she let out a choked cry almost a sob as his fingers came so tantalisingly close. Then she felt his cock at her entrance, nudging through her wetness.

"Is this what you want, Abigail," he asked her.

"Oh God, yes," she cried.

"Ask me then."

"Please," she whispered. "Please fuck me Marc...Sir. Please fuck me, Sir. Ohhhh!"

In this position, his cock seemed impossibly large. He let it rest inside her, thick, hot, heavy, while his fingers continued to draw languid, teasing circles around her clit. "How do you want me to fuck you?" he growled.

"Hard, Sir. Hard and fast. I want to...oh God!"

Marcus had pulled out of her so just the tip of his cock was inside her then he slammed into her. "Marcus!" she cried out. "Yes, yes."

"Make as much noise as you want, Babe," he said. "There's no-one to hear you but me."

Then his fingers were on her bud, right on the bundle of nerves and she collapsed down onto her elbows and buried her face in the cushions. No longer capable of forming actual words, she uttered a series of cries as Marcus fucked her like she'd never been fucked before.  

In contrast to his frenetic fucking, his fingers were gentle on her clit, stroking softly, coaxing her orgasm from her so that when she came, she felt as if her whole body was orgasming, shudders racing through her and she cried out, "Marcus! Marcus!" Then his hand was cupping her gently, holding her as she throbbed against his fingers and he allowed himself to come, exploding inside her, with a long drawn out groan.

Still inside her, he rolled onto his side, pulling her into a spoon. He calmed her shaking body, stroking her gently back to reality, her arms, her thighs, her still burning ass.

"I love you, Abby," he whispered into her ear. "I want to hold you here for ever. I don't ever want there to be a time when you're not in my arms." He eased out of her gently and she winced. She would be sore later. But it was worth it. She turned to him to see that his eyes were wet with tears. 

"Marcus," she whispered back. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm moving in, remember."

He brought a hand to her cheek, cradled it. She loved how he always did that, it was so tender and made her feel she was incredibly precious to him. At his touch, she felt tears coming into her own eyes. 

"You're going to be my live-in lover," he said, a strange smile on his face.

"If you'll have me," she said. "Though I don't know how long I'll be alive for if you keep fucking me like you did today. I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"I need you to be more than that," he said. 

"What do you mean?"

He stroked his thumb across her cheekbone and she nestled her cheek into his palm. 

"I hadn't meant to do it like this," he said. "I wanted to make some grand romantic gesture. I wanted to do it some place special like in a helicopter over the Grand Canyon. Or maybe in a little bistro in Paris. But I can't hold the words in any longer. Abby, I want you to be my wife. I know it may be too soon for you to think about marrying again and I'll wait as long as you want. I'll even wait for an answer if this is too much for you to take in right now. But I had to tell you how I felt. I had to let you kn..."

She stopped him with a kiss. "You're supposed to at least be on one knee, you dork," she said. "And yes, the answer is yes."

"Did you just call your future husband a dork?" he asked her sternly with a twinkle in his eye.

She bit her lip and looked up at him coquettishly. "Yes, Sir. I think I did."

"Hmmm," he said. "I can see I'm going to have to take you in hand."

"I look forward to it," she assured him.

 

"Before you go," Abby said to Marcus as he was about to fetch Clarke and Octavia back for dinner, "are we going to say anything to the girls?"

"What do you think?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think it would be better if we consulted with them first rather than just springing it on them as a done deal?"

Marcus appeared to think. "How about this? I'll speak to O about it first and then I'll ask Clarke for her blessing." His face lit up with a grin which Abby had come to recognise by now as his 'I've had an idea' grin. He sat down on the stair and pulled her down onto his lap.  

"Bell's home the week after next," he said, "and the girls are off school. How about I take us all on holiday?"

"A holiday?" she mused. "I like the sound of that. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Disney world!" He was beaming now.

"Oh, you are such a child," she chided him, laughing.

 "You don't like Disney World?" he said incredulously.

 "Of course I do," she said. "But it was just your little face. You looked so cute."

"Cute?" he echoed. "Hard to think you were calling me Sir a couple of hours ago. Anyway, what I was thinking was this. We all go away together. Lincoln should be up to travelling by then so we'll take him too. We'll pretend I haven't proposed yet and I'll get them all in on a surprise proposal. What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," she said. "And very thoughtful of you to include Lincoln."

"He's family now," said Marcus. 

"Oh what about Vera?" said Abby. "She wouldn't want to miss you proposing." Her brow furrowed. "At least I don't think so. She does approve of me, doesn't she?"

He dropped a kiss on her head and eased her off his lap as he stood up. "She's been asking me since Christmas when I'm going to do the right thing and ask you to marry me. And while we're on the subject, Bellamy's letters have been saying much the same thing."

"Really?" Abby felt her cheeks turn pink. "That's good to hear. And it will be so nice to have them both there with us. It will almost be like Christmas except..." She looked hopefully at Marcus.

"Except for Raven and Kyle," he finished for her. "So that's a party of eight for Disney world. You do realise this is our wedding money we'll be eating into, don't you? Still, if you don't mind having the wedding at Indra's."

"Marcus, I've got money put by," she reminded him.

"Abby, I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy," he began.

"And don't I know it?" she said. "Don't worry, Marcus. I won't contribute to our wedding if you don't want me to, but let's go halves on this holiday, please."

"If you insist," he said. "Now, why don't you go on-line and look at some hotels while I pick up our secretive daughters. Oh and lets not tell them about Florida until they've come clean."

 

"Are you okay, Clarke?" asked Abby as the two girls traipsed in through the front door, looking despondent. She glanced at Marcus enquiringly as he came in after them.

He held up his hands. "Don't look at me. They've had one of my mom's scoldings. They're legendary."

"Really? You do surprise me. I couldn't imagine Vera telling anyone off."

"Well, you've never been on the receiving end of one," Marcus said wryly. "I had a couple of lickings with my dad's belt when I was a kid but that was far preferable to the tongue lashings my mother handed out."

"That's terrible," said Clarke, frowning. "I've heard how kids used to get punished in the olden days. I couldn't imagine my dad ever doing that to me. Didn't you hate him for it?"

"Well in the _olden_ days," said Marcus, "it was quite normal and no, I didn't hate him. He was a good man trying to bring his son up the best way he knew how. And I _was_ a handful."

Octavia laughed. "Tell them about the time you set fire to the Christmas decorations."

Marcus gave a lop-sided grin. "The decorations said inflammable on the box," he explained to Abby. "Well, I knew flammable meant they would catch fire so I assumed, quite reasonably I think, that _inflammable_ meant they wouldn't catch fire."

"Let me guess," said Abby. "You tried to test them out."

Marcus nodded bashfully and she laughed. "It seems a bit mean to punish you for that," she said. "How old were you anyway?"

"I was seven," he said. "And I wasn't punished for setting them on fire. I was punished for lying about it and trying to blame the cat."

Abby burst into peals of laughter and threw her arms around him. "I do love you, you dork."

"Ugh," said Clarke. "I need to be some place else if you two are going to behave like a pair of teenagers."

"So only teenagers are allowed to be in love?" said Abby. "And you're not going anywhere else, young lady, you're grounded."

"So how long are we grounded for?" asked Octavia. She was looking at Abby as she spoke and Abby marvelled at how suddenly she and Marcus seemed to have become co-parents to both girls.

"Until you are totally and completely honest with us about last night," Marcus answered. "Now go and wash up for dinner. You both stink of brass cleaner."

 

"So, do you want to choose a movie?" Marcus asked the girls as they settled down in front of the TV.

"Nothing with any violence or guns or abductions," said Abby with a little shudder."I don't think I'll ever be able to watch anything like that again."

"We truly are sorry, Mom," said Clarke sitting next to her on one of the sofas. 

Abby pulled her into her arms and kissed her forehead. "Its okay, Clarke. I've got you back and I have to warn you, I don't feel inclined to ever let you out of my sight again."

Marcus sat on the other sofa and patted the space next to him. "You're with me," he said to Octavia. "What's that you've got? Harry Potter? Put it on then and come and sit with me."

Octavia put the DVD into the player and then went to sit with her father snuggling into his side. "I take it we're forgiven then," she said.

"You mean for going off with a stranger despite everything I've drummed into you over the years or do you mean for lying?"

"For ly..." Octavia snapped her mouth shut.

Marcus dropped a light kiss on her forehead then glanced over at Clarke. "I've got confessions out of the most hardened criminals," he said with a wry smile. "A couple of teenage girls is child's play."

"Why don't you just tell us, honey?" said Abby stroking Clarke's hair. "We won't yell. Will we, Marcus?"

"We won't," said Marcus. "I'm not saying there won't be consequences, mind."

A look passed between the two girls then Clarke shook her head. "I can't say," she said miserably.

Octavia jumped up. "It was me, okay. It was all my fault. We nearly got killed and it was all my fault. Are you happy now?" And she promptly burst into tears.

Marcus was on his feet just as quickly. He pulled Octavia into his arms and held her while she sobbed. "Sshhh, it's okay," he soothed her as he stroked her back. "I'm not cross. It's okay, Baby."

Finally, her tears stopped and she pulled away from him. "Clarke wanted to phone Abby," she said. "When Cage invited us back to his house, I mean. He told us he had a gym in his basement and we could use it whenever we wanted. I-I really wanted to see it and I knew that you two were together and that if Clarke phoned her mom then Abby was bound to tell you."

"And you knew I'd say no," Marcus said softly. "Oh, Honey. And why did you think I'd say no? Hmm?"

"Because it could be dangerous," Octavia said in a very small voice. She looked down at the floor and kicked the rug self-consciously.

Marcus lifted her chin so that she was forced to look at him. "Guess there's a reason why your old dad forbids you to do things, then." 

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Dad." She gave him a tremulous smile. "And you're not old."

"You make me feel ancient sometimes," he complained. "See these grey hairs in my beard? They're all from you and your brother."

 "So, what happened then?" said Abby. "How did Clarke's phone end up under the bushes?" She frowned. "Did you throw it there?"

"N-no," said Octavia. "Not exactly. Clarke was insisting she'd phone you and I tried to grab her phone to stop her. We had a bit of a scuffle and then Clarke said okay, she wouldn't phone you. She put her phone back in her pocket and then..."

"Than what, Sweetheart?" said Marcus. 

Octavia bit her lip and looked at her father nervously. "I saw it drop out," she said in such a low voice that Abby had to strain to hear her. "And-and I didn't say anything. I knew no-one would spot it. It went right under the bush and I thought we could pick it up on our way back."

"Your phone was ringing out too," said Abby suddenly.

"I put it on silent," said Octavia. Her voice shook and Abby could tell she was near tears again. "Then when we got to his house, Cage said he had a vitamin drink he'd like us to try. And...well we trusted him so we drank what he gave us and then, I just felt sleepy. I could feel my phone vibrating at one point and I tried to get it out of my pocket but I dropped it and he picked it up." She turned to Clarke. "I'm so sorry, Clarke. And Abby. I don't suppose you'll ever be able to forgive me and I don't blame you." Her body shook with sobs again and Abby stood up and went over to her. 

"Octavia, it's okay," she said, putting her arms about her. "You made a mistake. We all do that. And I'm not angry with you. I'm just so glad that you're both okay."

Clarke joined them. "Yeah, I've done some stupid stuff in my time, you know. Shall we just forget about it now?"

"Marcus?" said Abby. "Can we put this behind us? There's no need to punish Octavia, is there? She's learned her lesson."

Octavia shook her head. "No, it's okay. I deserve to be punished. Whatever you decide, Dad."

Marcus hesitated for a moment, appearing to think then he smiled. "Okay, this is what I've decided. You know how your grandma gets nervous flying, Octavia?"

"God, yes," said Octavia, smiling through her tears. "That time we went to New York and Bellamy sat next to her, his hand was bruised she'd gripped it that hard."

"Well," said Marcus. "On the way to Florida, you'll be the one sitting next to her."

"Okay," she said, then she did a double take. "Florida?"

"Florida," said Marcus. "Abby and I thought it might be nice to take a little trip to help us get over all this. And Bell's home in two weeks so I thought we might take everyone to Disney World."

"Everyone?" squeaked Clarke.

"Oh, _absolutely_ everyone," said Marcus with a little sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Comments are very welcome.


	18. Number Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florida - part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this is such a short chapter. I've got so much on at the moment with trying to edit my novel and I didn't want to wait months before updating. So, as Florida is going to be more of a series of vignettes than an actual story, I thought I'd post it in in scenes. Hope you enjoy it.

"Mom, can you stop praying out loud, please." Marcus' voice sounded terse and Abby glanced at him in surprise. 

He glanced back at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want her to make the kids nervous," he explained. 

"I'm okay," said Octavia.

"Me too," said Clarke.

"Well, I don't know if you were including me in that," said Raven. "But just for the record, I love flying."

The plane came to the end of the runway and the engines screamed into life.

"Well this is it," said Marcus. "Next stop Florida."

He smiled at Abby, only it was more of a grimace, she thought.

"You okay?" she murmured.

He bared his teeth in what he probably thought was a smile. "I'm fine," he said and he took hold of her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Marcus," she whispered. "You're crushing my fingers." 

"Sorry."

She looked closely at his face. A thin sheen of sweat stood out on his forehead and his lips were clamped tightly together.

"Marcus," she said in a low voice, trying her very best not to smile, "are you scared of flying?"

"Huh? What? I'm a cop." he said as if that explained everything. 

Abby bit her lip. "Well, yes, but you're a detective and when you were in uniform you drove a patrol car. Unless you have a secret life as a police helicopter pilot you haven't told me about." She put her free hand over his. "It's okay to be afraid," she said. "You don't have to be the big brave macho man all the time. I like seeing your vulnerable side. It's cute."

"Cute?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Abby, I'm many things but one thing I'm definitely not is cute."

Abby burst into peals of laughter at this. "Oh, Marcus, I can think of at least five cute things about you."

Marcus did his best to look fierce and she laughed again. "You're looking cute now," she said.

"Okay then," said Marcus. "Name them. Name five cute things about me."

"Okay," she said. "Number one. The look on your face now like you're a little bit puzzled and a little bit indignant. You remind me of Beans, a dog we had when I was growing up. I used to..."

"I'm sorry," he interrupted her. "You had a dog called Beans?"

"Oh, this from the man who had a rabbit called Bunnyegg?"

"He wasn't mine, he was Oct...." Marcus gripped the armrest as the plane banked sharply to the right.

"So anyway," Abby continued to keep his mind off things. "Beans used to have these dog biscuits, you know the ones shaped like bones? I used to hold one in my right hand and then I'd hide it in the other hand. I'd hold out my right hand to Beans and he would smell the biscuit and get all excited then I'd open my hand and he'd see there was nothing there and his expression would be just like yours now.

"I always knew you were a secret sadist," muttered Marcus. "And I still can't believe you had a dog called Beans. Explain please."

"Well he was a Heinz 57," she said, "a mongrel. Mostly he was German Shepherd but he had a bit of Labrador in him and something else too. We were never quite sure what exactly but it was obviously some breed that liked chewing socks."

"And so you called him Beans?"

"Well yes, Heinz beans were my favourite food."

"You didn't think to call him Heinz?" Marcus said. "I mean, that would seem more logical to me. He was part German after all."

"I don't think he was _actually_ German," Abby said. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "I think his parents were from Des Moines."

Marcus gave her a look and she gave a tinkling laugh. "Cute thing number two, right there."

"What did I do?" he complained. "I didn't _do_ anything."

"It was your pretend grumpy look," she said. "The look you give the kids when they use the last of the milk and put the empty carton back in the fridge, the look you give Octavia when she's being mushy with Lincoln on the phone. You pretend you're this grumpy old grizzly bear but you're just a teddy bear really."

Marcus glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "Don't let my secret get out," he whispered. 

Abby laughed again. "Marcus, the kids know perfectly well you're a pushover. They do what you tell them because they love you and they want to make you happy, but they're not in the least bit afraid of you."

He looked for a moment as if he was about to argue with her then he gave a low chuckle. "Okay, that's two things," he said.

"Cute thing number three," she said. "Is the way you get embarrassed whenever Raven speaks to you." She thought back to earlier that morning as they were leaving the house. 

"I hope you've packed your swim shorts, Marcus," Raven had said, winking at Abby.

"Well of course I have," he'd answered.

"Oh that's good," Raven had purred. "I'm looking forward to seeing you in them. You've got a pretty good body for an older guy."

Marcus had blushed right down to his roots and Abby had had to turn away so that he didn't see her laughing.

"She's always so...inappropriate," he complained to her now. 

"Oh, Marcus she does it on purpose," Abby said. "You have to learn to take it in your stride. Once she sees it has no effect, she'll stop doing it."

"Hmm," he said. "So that's three things."

"Number four," Abby said. "And this is the most important one. You are the most amazing dad to those kids and it's the cutest, most adorable thing ever. All the sweet things you've done for them, your determination that they'd have the best childhood ever, your crazy over-protectiveness, which," she held up a hand as he opened his mouth speak, "I totally understand now, your awful jokes, the way you're not afraid to show them affection, you are just the most wonderful father."

Marcus cleared his throat. "My jokes aren't awful," he said.

"Really?" Abby raised her eyebrows. "What's brown and sticky? A stick."

"That's one of my best," he protested.

"If you say so. And then this morning when Bell asked if you'd seen his sunglasses, you asked him if he'd seen your dad glasses."

"Now come on," he said, "You have to admit that was brilliant."

"Oh, absolutely," she agreed. "In fact, I don't know why you're working as a cop when you could be on stage."

"Now, who's being cute?" said Marcus dryly. "Anyway, what's number five?"

"Oh, I think you'd better wait for that one," she whispered with a glint in her eye.

 

"Well thank God for that," said Marcus flopping down onto the king sized bed in their hotel room. "I thought they'd never go."

Abby sat down next to him. "Well, we have the place to ourselves for a few hours now. What do you fancy doing?" She walked her fingers across his chest teasingly.

He seized her hand and kissed it. "To be honest, I could do with a sleep but I could be persuaded otherwise." He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

"How about I send you off to sleep with your favourite activity?"

"We're gonna play scrabble?" Marcus said, pretending to be excited.

"Hmm," she said, pretending to look at an imaginary scrabble rack. "I have seven letters here. Let me see. B-L-O-W-J-O-B. Is that a word I could use, do you think?"

"You could put it on a triple word square," Marcus said in a strangled voice.

"And don't I get bonus points for using all my letters at once?" she said, unbuttoning his jeans.

"Lots of points," he said fervently. "Lots and lots and...Jesus, Abby!" She squeezed him through the warm cotton of his boxers then tugged both his jeans and boxers down to his knees.

She licked the head of his cock and gripped his shaft in one strong hand, smiling to herself as he bucked his hips. Moving her hand slowly up and down his length, she opened her mouth and took in as much of him as she could. She would have loved to take him in completely but that would be impossible with Marcus Kane. He groaned as she sucked him, and she moaned in response, knowing that he loved to feel the vibrations from her lips and that he loved the sound that told him she was enjoying it almost as much as he was. She walked her fingers back between his legs to the tender part just behind his balls and he made the sound he always made when she did that. A sharp intake of breath followed by a gasping cry that sounded as if it was made by a girl. 

Abby smiled to herself. There it was. Number five.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever comments are very welcome.


	19. Soarin'

"Oh come on, Dad," said Octavia, trying without success to pull Marcus from the bench he seemed to be welded to. "You have to go on Soarin." 

"I'd better stay with Grandma," he insisted.

"I'm fine, son. You go on and enjoy yourself with the kids," Vera said.

"No, Mom. I'm not leaving you alone," he said, casting a pleading glance at Abby.

"Abby, tell him I'll be fine here on my own," begged Vera. "I'm hardly about to be mugged by Mickey Mouse."

"It's okay," said Abby, smiling. "I'll go with the kids and Marcus can stay here and keep you company. If he annoys you, you can always send him for an ice-cream."

"Your loss, Dad," said Octavia, taking Abby's arm. 

 

On the ride, Abby found herself sandwiched between the Blakes.

Bellamy placed his hand over hers. "I'm glad you and Dad are together," he said. "He's so much more relaxed about stuff nowadays."

"He _was_ ," Octavia corrected him. "He's been a bit uptight since the thing with Wallace." She shuddered dramatically.

"You can't blame him," said Bellamy reprovingly. "I still can't believe you two were so stupid." He glanced at Clarke who was sitting on his other side. "You're both smart girls. I just can't..." He shook his head. "Let's not talk about that anyway."

"Yeah," said Octavia. "After all, it's not like you didn't cause Dad worry when you were our age. Remember that time you went out in that stolen car?"

"God, yes," said Bellamy with a shamefaced grin.

"What happened?" said Abby. Bellamy was such an ideal son now that she couldn't imagine him ever being wild, even though she'd been told he was a handful.

"It wasn't stolen as such," he said. "More, taken without permission. My friend, Nate took his dad's car for a spin and asked me if I wanted to come too."

"And did you know he'd taken it without asking?" Abby said.

"I did." He gave a rueful laugh. "Luckily, David Miller didn't want his son to end up with a criminal record so he didn't press charges. We still got arrested though."

"What did your...oh we're moving. You can tell me afterwards," said Abby.

 

"Wow, that was amazing," said Clarke. 

"You weren't scared?" Bellamy teased her.

"Not at all," she said. "It was hardly scary."

"Oh, it's just that you grabbed my arm," he said, grinning.

"Excitement," she said. 

Bellamy smiled and turned to Abby. "You were about to ask me something before."

"Oh, I just wondered what Marcus had to say about you being arrested," she said. "You must admit it doesn't look good when the son of a cop is taken into the station in handcuffs."

Bellamy gave her a wry smile. "It wasn't long after Marcus had taken us in and I fully expected him to throw me out."

"But he didn't?" Abby said, knowing Marcus well enough by now to know the answer.

"No, he didn't. I was sitting there in the station, luckily they didn't put me in a cell, and he came in. He walked straight over to me and I admit I flinched. I thought he was going to hit me. But instead he said, 'Are you okay, son?' I'd broken the law, been dragged into the police station where he worked and he wanted to know if I was _okay_." Bellamy shook his head before continuing. "Mom...she always had boyfriends and some of them...well they weren't good guys. I was used to getting beat. But no man ever made me cry until..." He took a deep breath and Abby saw that his eyes were shining. "That man out there. That man pretending to keep Grandma company because he hates heights and he thinks we don't realise, he says four words to me and suddenly, I'm bawling like a kid." 

"Oh, Bellamy." Abby linked her arm through his and gave it a squeeze.

"So then he gives me this huge hug." Bellamy laughed. "No-one gives hugs like Marcus, you know that. He hugs me so hard I can hardly breathe and then he pulls back and he puts his hand on my shoulder and he says to me, 'You turn the page. You turn the page and you don't look back. You do better today than you did yesterday.' Anyway, then he says to the sergeant, 'I'm taking my boy home now,' and he takes me home and the very next morning over breakfast, he says to me and O, how would we feel if he applied to adopt us?" Bellamy swallowed hard and Abby felt the tears come into her own eyes. "You know the rest," he said. 

"It's a shame there's no-one like Marcus to take Murphy in," Clarke put in.

"Who's Murphy, sweetheart?" asked Abby as they came out into the sunshine. She waved to Marcus and Vera. 

"John Murphy. He's a kid in our class," said Octavia.

" _Was_ a kid in our class," Clarke corrected her. "He's been thrown out of school."

"His parents died quite soon after each other last year," said Octavia. "Since then he's been living with his aunt who doesn't really care what he does."

"He used to be a good kid," said Clarke. "But he's gone completely wild now."

"As bad as I was?" Bellamy said.

Octavia thought for a moment. "Well not yet but give him time."

"He just needs a little guidance by the sound of it," said Abby, turning over a thought in her mind.

 They had reached the bench now and to her surprise, Vera stood up and hugged her. 

"Mom," Marcus said, giving his mother a warning look.

"What was that for?" Abby said, guessing from Marcus' expression that he'd just been having the proposal conversation with Vera.

"I just felt like it," said Vera.

 

"So, I gather you told your mom about your planned proposal," Abby said to Marcus when they were finally alone in their hotel room.

He laughed. "She did rather give it away, didn't she?"

"Just a bit." Abby smirked at him. "So, I guess she was happy about it. Did she have any suggestions on how you should do the deed?" She slipped into bed beside him and curled up in the crook of his arm.

Marcus wagged his finger at her. "You already know I'm going to propose. I'm not about to let you in on the where and when. By the way, did you really want to go to Wet and Wild tomorrow? Only Mom wants to go to the mall and she was hoping you'd go with her."

"Oh okay," said Abby.

"You sound disappointed," he said, shifting his position so that he was looking at her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I do want to," she said. "And it will be lovely to spend the day with Vera. But it's just...well I was looking forward to seeing you in your swim shorts."

Marcus chuckled and pulled back the covers. "Hey, Babe, it's all here for you any time. You don't have to wait until we go swimming."

She punched him affectionately. "I know that. It's just that I've been thinking about you lying in the sun and imagining rubbing sunscreen into your back and seeing you with water dripping from your hair and...ohhh" She rubbed up against him and he laughed again.

"Okay, how about you take Mom to the mall in the morning and we meet up at Wet and Wild at lunchtime? I really need some alone time with the kids. I have to ask their permission to make an honest woman out of you, remember?"

"Well, okay then," she said. "As long as I get to rub sunscreen into you."

"I'll sit and burn until you you get there," he promised. He ran his hand down her thigh and dipped his head to drop hot sweet kisses along her collarbone and into the hollow of her neck.

"In a moment," she said, tugging his hair gently to make him look at her. "I had an idea before and I wanted to discuss it."

"Okay," he said, cupping her sex in one large palm. "If you're sure you want to wait."

"I...well maybe we'll talk in a little while," she groaned as he slipped one finger inside the lace of her panties. She wriggled as he pulled them down over her hips then gasped as he moved further down the bed. 

"I want to taste you," he murmured, tugging them down her long legs and flinging them onto the floor. He pushed her thighs apart and she bit back a cry as she felt his breath warm against her. He took her into his mouth, possessing her with tongue and fingers and she threw back her head and arched her back in ecstasy as Marcus Kane gave her one of the quickest, most intense orgasms she'd ever experienced.

 

"So what was it you wanted to discuss with me?" he asked as she lay sated in his arms.

"I was just thinking of that big house," she said. "Clarke and Octavia are insisting on sharing a room which..."

"Which will change if they stay up all night talking about boys when they should be sleeping," Marcus interrupted her. 

"Yes, Dear," she sighed.

Marcus smirked. "What's this? Are you going to be a compliant wife and agree with me on every matter?"

"Not at all," she admitted. "But you've just made me come so hard, I'm inclined to be generous."

"Well at least I know the way to your heart," he grinned.

She sat up. "Seriously though, Marcus. Bell was telling me before about how you'd helped him by accepting him and loving him even when he was bad."

Marcus frowned. "He wasn't really bad. He was used to getting negative attention and that was better than no attention at all. He just needed someone to show him some unconditional love. Those kids have always known, I may be strict at times and when I decide on a punishment, I don't back down. But I will always love them no matter what they do. I'm their dad and that's what parents do, isn't it?"

Abby took his face in hers and gazed into his dark eyes, soft now with love for his kids. "You have such a big heart, Marcus," she said. "Do you have room for any more in there?"

Marcus's mouth dropped open and his gaze fell to her belly.

"No, no," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean that."

"Oh," he said. His expression was unreadable and she laughed nervously.

"Marcus, do you want...I mean, it's not something we've ever talked about."

Marcus gave a small smile and shook his head. "I don't know," he said softly. "I mean, we've got our hands full already with two teenage girls and you've got your career you're just about to go back to. It's just when you said that then and I thought you meant...I mean, for a moment I felt..." He splayed one big hand over her belly. "The thought of us making a baby together..." He grinned. "It just felt good for a moment, that was all. Sorry. What did you mean, then?"

She shook her head. "I was talking about bringing another kid to live with us, another kid who needs unconditional love. I mean, we have the room."

"Fostering, you mean?" said Marcus frowning. 

"It was only an idea," she said, feeling foolish now. "There's a kid in the girls' class who's been excluded. I just felt he could do with a bit of Marcus Kane parenting."

"And Abby Griffin parenting," he reminded her. "We're a team now." He dropped a kiss on her head. "I always wanted a big family," he said. "How about we talk about it after the wedding?"

She nodded. "And we can talk about the other thing too, if you want."

"The other thing?"

She took his hand and put it back on her belly. "I wasn't definitely saying no," she said softly. "You just took me by surprise."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments much appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating. So here's a little bit of mindless fluff to be going on with.

"How about this, Dear?" said Vera, holding up a dress for Abby's inspection.

Abby gasped. "Oh, Vera, it's beautiful."

The dress was made of the softest, lightest cotton and looked as if someone had taken a rainbow and streaked it across the fabric. It was long with a ruched sash about the waist and spaghetti straps above a demure square neckline. It looked cool and comfortable enough for the Florida sun but elegant enough for a formal dinner. 

"My treat," said Vera as Abby searched for a price tag. 

"Oh no, Vera, I couldn't possibly..."

"Abby," Vera interrupted her. "Where on earth did you think my son got his stubbornness from? Please let me buy it for you. I shall be most offended if you say no."

Abby laughed. "Well, I'd hate to offend you, Vera. Thank you so much."

Vera smiled at her. "It's the least I can do, Abby. I've seen such a change in Marcus since you came along."

"In what way?" She followed the older woman to the checkout. 

"He's happier, more relaxed," Vera said. "There's no way he would have let Octavia go on seeing Lincoln without your influence." She frowned. "He loves those kids as if he was their natural father, but he's always been so strict, especially with Octavia."

"She adores him though," said Abby with a smile. "And she _does_ know how to wrap him around her little finger."

"When he allows it," Vera reminded her. "You've been good for him, Abby. You _and_ Clarke." She paid for the dress and handed the bag to Abby. "There you are, Dear." She frowned. "Talking of Clarke, how does she feel about you and Marcus being together?"

"Are you kidding me?" Abby laughed. "She's getting regular sleepovers with her best friend. She's crazy about us being together." 

She was silent for a moment as they left the shop and the heat of the day hit her full on. Then she turned to Vera. "I did worry how she would react. I mean, she misses her father so much and I wouldn't want her to think Marcus was trying to replace him."

"He would never do that," said Vera. "Even though he _did_ include her in Octavia's punishment when he sent them round to my house to clean my brass." She chuckled. "She wasn't in the least bit impressed when she saw how much of it I had." 

"Oh dear," said Abby.

Vera laughed again. "Don't worry, Abby. I overheard them talking. Octavia was apologising for her father. Telling Clarke how sorry she was that Marcus had punished her too. And do you know what Clarke said?"

"I shudder to think," said Abby.

"She said that while she wasn't happy about cleaning the brass, she _was_ glad that he'd included her. She said it made her feel part of our family." She squeezed Abby's arm. "You're both part of our family now. I hope you're happy about that."

Abby smiled. "I couldn't be any happier right now."

"Oh just you wait," said Vera.

 

"Oh you didn't wait for me," Abby laughed. There was a subtle sheen to Marcus' tanned chest that told her he'd already applied sunscreen. 

He sat up grinning. "I saved my back for you, don't worry."

"Oh, gross," said Clarke. "You do know you're traumatising us, right?"

"Oh like you wouldn't want to rub cream into Bellamy's back," Raven teased her. 

Clarke looked round panicked but Bellamy was at the edge of the pool with Lincoln out of earshot.

"Eeugh," said Octavia. "Do you mind not creeping me out about my whole family? Thank God, Grandma's got some decency."

"Oh I don't know, Octavia," said Vera with a mischievous smile. "Maybe I'll get lucky and some handsome silver fox will come over and rub cream into _my_ back."

"Mom!" said Marcus clearly scandalised and Abby laughed. This was her family and she loved each and every one of them dearly. One day soon she would be Mrs Abigail Kane and she would have two more children and the most delightful mother in law. 

"What are you smiling to yourself about, Abs?" said Raven.

"Eeugh she's thinking soppy thoughts," said Clarke. "She's thinking..." She was interrupted by Bellamy pulling her to her feet joined a second later by Lincoln who picked Octavia up in his arms. 

"You two are spending too much time out of the water," said Bellamy. "Come on. Time to get wet."

Abigail watched as the two girls were taken into the pool shrieking with laughter. Was Bellamy actually interested in Clarke or was he just treating her like a younger sister? She wasn't sure which option she preferred. On the one hand, Clarke was clearly smitten with him but if they did get together and something went wrong then being related by marriage was going to be pretty difficult. 

Raven seemed to read her thoughts. "Interesting times ahead," she said.

Marcus picked up the sunscreen. "Come here," he said patting the space between his legs. "Let me do you first before you burn."

As she sat between his thighs, he whispered in her ear, "I'll have a word with Bellamy if you like." 

"No, it's okay," she said, putting her head down so that he could rub cream into her shoulders. "He'll be going back soon anyway, won't he? Ohhh, Marcus that feels so good."

"Come on," Raven said to Kyle. "Let's go and join the kids."

"I'm just going over here in the shade to read my book," said Vera tactfully.

"Was it something we said?" Abby whispered to Marcus.

He skimmed his thumbs up the back of her neck to her hairline. "You look so sexy in that swimsuit," he whispered back, his breath hot on her neck. Abby had chosen a deep green one-piece with a halter neck and her hair was piled into a messy bun. 

"You don't look so bad yourself, Detective," she murmured. She knew Marcus felt self-conscious around Lincoln and Bellamy with their six-packs but he did look after himself and she'd noticed more than one young woman giving him appreciative glances in his black swim shorts. 

"God Abby, you know what it does to me when you call me that," he groaned. 

She turned in his arms. "Give me some of that sunscreen," she said, cupping her hand. When her hand was full, she turned it over and began smoothing it into the skin of his upper thigh, kneading and caressing the firm muscle. 

He wrapped one arm about her waist and pulled her tightly to him. "Feel what you've done to me, you wicked woman."

"My my, Detective," she teased him. "Is that your gun, Officer or are you just glad to see me?"

"It's a gun," he said, "and you need to be very careful it doesn't accidentally go off."

"Hmm," she said. "Perhaps you could get it out for me later and show me how to fire it."

He slapped her leg lightly, making her giggle. "Stop it right now. I want to get you in that water and cool you off but you've made it impossible for me to move."

"You could hold me in front of you like a human shield," she suggested. "Anyway, just so you know. We'll need to stay in the shallow end. I can't swim."

"You can't what?" said Marcus, turning her so that she was facing him. "You're joking, right?"

"When I was a little girl," she said, feeling suddenly shy, "we were on holiday at this hotel with a pool and my dad was going to teach me to swim. Well he got in the water first and I was standing by the side. I felt nervous. I'd never been in any water deeper than a bathtub before and I had this crazy fear about my head going under the water." She swallowed. God, just the memory gave her butterflies. "Well anyway, I was standing there when all of a sudden this boy pushed me in. I went right under the water and it felt like I was drowning and my...my dad did nothing to help me."

"What?" Marcus was frowning. "Why on earth not?"

She gave a shaky laugh. "My mom gave him hell for it but he said he thought he was doing the right thing. He said he'd read that kids would just swim instinctively if you left them to it. I can remember my mom yelling at him, 'For Chrissake, that's babies, you idiot! She's eight years old!'" She looked up at Marcus' grave expression and laughed again. "So, I've avoided the water ever since. It's so silly. I know."

Marcus shook his head. "It's not at all silly. But you need to learn to swim." He stroked a stray lock of hair back from her forehead. "Will you let me teach you?"

 

She walked down the broad tiled steps at the shallow end of the pool, holding on to Marcus' hand as if her life depended on it. 

"Do you think you'll be comfortable if we walk out to where the kids are?" he asked her. "The water should just come up to the level of your amazing breasts."

She laughed through clenched teeth. "Okay but don't you dare let go of me, Marcus."

"Never," he promised. 

They reached the young people and Clarke stared at them mouth open. "Mom, you're in the water!" 

"Marcus is going to teach me to swim," said Abby, her teeth chattering even though the water was warm.

"Dad taught _me_ to swim," said Octavia. "He's a great teacher. You'll be fine, Abby."

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" suggested Bellamy. "Come on, we'll go and keep Grandma company."

When the kids had gone, Marcus looked down at her and waggled his eyebrows. "How accurate was that?" he said. "The water's just lapping at your cleavage. Lucky water."

She managed a smile but then she caught sight of the look in his eyes and she gasped.

"I wish we were alone right now," he murmured. "I'd peel you out of that bathing suit, beautiful though it is, and I'd take those sweet rosy pink nipples into my mouth."

"Oh," she said, as a familiar thrill raced through her groin.

"It feels good doesn't it, being turned on when you're in the water?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"When you're a confident swimmer, we'll go skinny dipping at night or perhaps for our honeymoon, we'll hire a villa somewhere hot with our own private pool and I'll make you come in so many different ways."

"Our honeymoon?" She bit her lip as she gazed up into his eyes, darkened with desire. The combination of being in love with him and being turned on by him was so potent she felt as if she might faint and she forgot for a moment that she was in a place of fear. 

"Our honeymoon," he repeated. "And by the way, I've asked the kids and they've approved unanimously so very soon I'm going to make a public declaration and go down on one knee. Don't forget to act surprised."

"I won't," she breathed. 

"Good girl. Now bend your knees so that the water comes up to your chin. Don't worry. I've got hold of you. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Once she was comfortable with the water lapping at her chin, Marcus after much cajoling, finally managed to convince her to duck her head under the water then once she was comfortable with that, which actually was nowhere near as bad as she'd feared, he taught her how to kick her legs like a frog for the breast stroke while she held onto his arms for dear life then he showed her what to do with her arms while he held her around her waist. 

After a while, he said, "So are you ready to put it all together?"

"I think so." She realised she wasn't scared anymore. The worst that could happen would be that she'd go under for a few seconds and if that happened, then Marcus would catch her. Marcus would always catch her.

Marcus let go of her and moved a few metres away from her. "Come to me, Abigail."

She took a deep breath, leaned forward so that her feet left the bottom of the pool and she struck out in Marcus' direction. She reached him easily and he caught her in his arms.

"Well done, Sweetheart. Have you had enough now?"

"Let me just see if I can swim a little further."

Marcus laughed. "I've created a monster. Just a little while longer then but not too long. I've got some things to sort out."

She frowned. "What sort of things?"

He tapped the side of his nose in a conspiratorial manner. "Never you mind." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry it's been so long. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
